


The blood in my veins

by havik2006v10



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails - Freeform, Charles Vane x OC - Freeform, Drama, F/M, OC, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 83,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: A myth, a legend, a pirate captain, feared around the world, but somehow unknown to everyone. The story tells that anyone who dared to cross the ship 'The Serpents Madalion' was killed instantly, with no victims to pass the story on. Leaving the ships to sink down into the deep ocean with all the victims on it.After spreading fear around the world, the captain finally returns to Nassau to see old friends, make enemies and get her heart and feelings awoken by an unknown man.Female Captain OC X Captain Charles Vane#Black Sails
Relationships: Charles Vane x OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. WELCOME TO NASSAU

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for now! I hope you all enjoy it and have fun!!!

I woke up, sunlight was shining through my closed white curtains onto my face. I groaned and got out of bed to open the smooth curtains and looked outside. Still nothing but water. Though I loved the sea, I also couldn't wait to make my appearance in Nassau. Seeing all those confused faces had always been hilarious and it will always be. I started to notice that my crew was already up, I didn't know for how long, but they were already yelling at each other to complete their jobs. 

Some of them were singing, I couldn't hear the song properly, but I knew it was singing instead of screaming at each other like they did at first. Most of the time we all sang for entertainment and relaxing, it was something we did from the beginning. When I was 14, I started as the first female pirate captain and I didn't became it easy, I got a beautiful white ship with black sails and a crew of 113 men. We all started writing songs and learned each other how to dance. Every song had its own meaning and intention. Most of the intentions we wrote just to strike fear into the people who didn't know us, but a lot of them were also to celebrate victories or important events. 

The title I got as being a legend, is, I will be honest, sometimes annoying. As woman I had many encounters with men who saw me as just a little girl, of course I had to bring those man back to the real world. Most of the times I left them, as proof, dead on the ground for everybody to see that the myth can walk, breath and bleed too. Who encountered me on sea was instantly killed, making people not knowing about my appearance as woman so I could wander the streets normally. Only a few spots in the world knew about my appearance, the rest was afraid of the legend without even seeing the Captain themselves. 

Either way, I grabbed a towel and made it wet, I started cleaning myself and braided a string of my hair on the left side of my head, making the rest of my hair falling loosely on my shoulders. I shoved some hair piercings into the braid while grabbing a tight black colored pants made out of leather and had put it on with a white blouse. The last 2 buttons were open, leaving my necklace and a piece of my collarbones uncovered. I grabbed my black long coat, which was laying on my bed as I walked outside, breathing in the fresh air of the ocean. 

"Good morning captain!" 

I turned around, seeing a very exited Jayson, leaning against the railing of my ship. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Jayson, why did you all let me sleep?" 

"Always so tensed up, relax, Naida!" He jumped off of the stairs, landing in front of me. "The only time you're cute is when you sleep." 

I glared at him with anger in my eyes, his face expression turned from playful to guilt. 

"Keep this in mind, I, Captain Naida Jones, am not cute when I sleep." 

Then he bursted into laughter, slapping me on the back. "Sure!" I could hear the clear sarcasm in his thick British accent. 

"Fuck you, Jayson!" 

"You're like a sister to me, I don't think that is the solution!" He yelled back at me. The crew started to laugh without me even noticing there was a smile on my own face as well. 

"CAPTAIN WE! ARE ALMOST ARRIVING AT NASSAU!" 

"How long until we are there?!" I asked back to the man behind the rudder. 

"Around 2 hours... if I'm right!" 

I thanked him and started humming to myself while I was fixing some ropes that were not tied well enough. Soon Kay sang along and before I knew it we all sang together, leaving our business incomplete and started pouring rum to drink, happy we almost were arriving in Nassau. I laid down onto the railing of the ship and had put down my glass full of rum on the ground next to me. I stared at the sky, wondering how it would be like in Nassau. 

Clear turquoise water and white beaches, just like any other bahamas island. People who set up camp by the beach and drunk pirates surrounded by whores. It wouldn't be such different as Havana. Only Havana was civilized, pirates weren't welcome there, which is a shame. I was way too lucky that I had some sort of history business with the Governor of Spanish Havana Raja there and wasn't killed for being there. Lost in my mind, I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"Captain, I am going to pull you out of your daydreaming before you drown into your own thoughts. Where were you thinking about anyway?" I noticed that Mr. Dovis was standing next to me, picking up my glass full of rum that I left laying on the ground. 

"I would not drown into my own thoughts. If I would die by my own thoughts, I would go down fighting them." A stern look seemed to appear in Mr. Dovis his eyes. 

"Always so confident, please don't let it kill you. I won't survive on this ship without your attitude." 

I threw my legs over the railing. Now sitting up straight, I looked up at Mr. Dovis who still stared at me with concern in his eyes. 

"It won't be my death, I will be careful on that island and who I meet in Nassau. Do not worry." They had always cared for me, even though they all know I can take care of myself. They still were protective over me like brothers over their sister. Which is a great way to describe our relationships. Loyal, trustworthy and protective. 

"Captain, land in sight!" 

I turned around and gave Jayson a strong nod, walking up the stairs and I immediately got everybody's attention. 

"Welcome to Nassau Everybody!"


	2. The Enemies Eyes

"Captain, land in sight." I turned around and gave Jayson a strong nod, walking up the stairs, I immediately got everybody's attention. 

"Welcome to Nassau Everybody!"

~~~

"Prepare the main anchor to detach and swing down into a vertical position!" 

I had started the process of stopping the ship. We were already pretty close to the beach and it was too shallow to go any further. 

"Mr. Newton, attach the anchor buoy to the anchor and drop anchor!" 

After my ship was safely settled in the bay of Nassau, which was a surprise because we were an unknown ship for Nassau and I thought we would get warning shots, I made Mr. Dovis take care of the sloops to go on Nassau's shore. When the last sloop was approaching my ship, I climbed down the rope and took a seat in the sloop. Thinking about how it was like in Nassau before I left it behind, the smell, the morning silence and all the different crews in one place. Old memories started to bottle up again. 

~~~

(POV CHARLES VANE) 

I was trapped in my own mind, wandering why nothing interesting or important had happened today. The sun had already started to lower and till now it had been an relaxing day, no fights, no problems. It was suspicious behavior for Nassau. I really didn't feel like it, but in the distance Jack stood staring at me, then hurriedly headed my way. Jack glanced down at me and on the basis of using weird hand gestures, he asked if he could sit next to me. I lifted my hand and grabbed the bottle of rum from my right side, taking a sip. 

"What do you want Jack?" He sat down next to my right side, where not a second ago the bottle was standing. 

"Well Captain, not even exactly five minutes ago I heard that Benjamin Hornigold let an unknown pirate ship through and even letting it dock in the bay." 

I raised an eyebrow at him, more confused then I had ever been in this month. 

"You mean Hornigold left an unknown pirate ship pass through, without even knowing who it is?" 

Jack nodded at me, assuring me that he was very serious. I stood up, grabbed my weapons and put on my black/brown jacket. Jack stared at me with a weird look on his face. 

"Let's fucking go then!" 

I growled at Jack, his face turning into a big smile and he immediately followed me to the white beach. It seemed like we weren't the only one on Nassau's beach, many people, pirates, drunken workers, whores, had all come together because of the incomprehensible news. In the distance I even heard some man screaming about this unusual situation we took place in. 

"They are really going insane, Captain." I looked down at Jack with a stern glance in my face expression. 

"Shut up, Jack! I try to hear what the man has to say." He nodded again, like he lost his tongue. 

"THERE IS ONLY ONE SHIP WITH TRULY BLACK SAILS AND MADE OF PURE WHITE WOOD!" 

Another man started to speak above the sounds of the crowd. 

"YOU DON'T REALLY BELIEVE IN THOSE FAIRYTALES, DO YOU? HE DOESN'T EXIST!" 

A whore climbed up a balcony and spoke up, I soon noticed she had a thick French accent and maybe Jack was right, they were all going crazy. 

"YOU'RE ALREADY MAKIN' A MISTAKE! YOU SAID 'HE', WELL MAYBE ITS A WOMAN! IT'S NOT PROVEN THAT THE CAPTAIN IS A MAN!" 

Everyone started to argue while thoughts filled my head and I lost my temper very fast. 

"Captain? What are you thinking 'bout?" 

I examined my surroundings. Anne stared back at us with secretly an curious look in her eyes, I greeted her with a nod. Then she drifted of in the people's arguing again. 

"Well, Jack. These people are all freaking out about the thought of a legend back in town, but my curiosity turns to the question: Why does this captain come back to Nassau? If you are so feared, have a lot of money and power, you can go anywhere you want. Why coming back to this shithole?" 

I glanced back at the turquoise sea then at the beautiful, clean pirate ship in the bay. 

"It's a good question, but aren't you also curious about the appearance? Like Max said, it's not proven it's a man." 

"We will see, Jack." 

After everyone became a bit more calm and started to interfere with their own work again, the first men arrived in the sloop. Some people tried to seduce them, question them or even tried to challenge them, meanwhile, they just tried to make their way to the bars, which I kinda felt bad for, but it was their own choice to step in the light like that. There was still no captain, even after 5 more sloops. It was already known that it was indeed 'The Serpents Madalion', but it annoyed me that the captain was nowhere to be seen.

Though, that was until a beautiful, young woman stepped out of the last sloop. Light brown hair, with highlights because of the time spent on the sea. No dress but an white blouse with 2 buttons open stuffed into her black leather pants. An black coat with a serpent embroidered on the back and an black cavalier hat with a white feather. Jack looked with wide eyes at the girl, cursing under his breath. 

"Vane, I think we found the captain."


	3. Don’t Jugde Me

Though, that was until a beautiful young woman stepped out of the last sloop. Light brown hair, with highlights because of the time spent on the sea. No dress but an white blouse with 2 buttons open stuffed into her black leather pants. An black coat with a serpent embroidered on the back and an black cavalier hat with a white feather. Jack looked with wide eyes at the girl, cursing under his breath. 

"Vane, I think we found the captain."

~~~

I had a lot of pictures in my mind of the captain, but I never had thought that the Captain would be a woman. And not a ugly one too, damn she looked good for a killer. 

"Captain, I think you lost control of your eye muscles." I pulled my eyes of the beautiful woman and faced Jack. 

"Fuck off, Jack." 

The smile on his face even grew wider then before, making me raise an eyebrow. 

"What are you thinking of, Jack?" He snapped out of his thoughts right away when I spoke to him with an annoyed tone in my voice, sighing afterwards. 

"Well, it makes sense that the Captain is a woman. Think about it, she hid her gender 'cause not many men would feel intimidated by a woman, although I wouldn't try to find out how much damage she can cause." Jack was right, she might be beautiful on the out side, but her inner is likely, how the stories tell, like a snake. Strong leader, wise, cunning, ambitious and unexpected. I wouldn't try this woman out, but yet still a part of me wanted to see what kind of abilities she was hiding. 

"Captain?" he lifted his hand and my eyes followed to where he was pointing towards. My gaze finally stopped at the female captain and, two men of my crew? 

"How stupid can they be?" 

Jack agreed with me and shook his head at the two as they looked at us with an horny look. Before I could get them to withdraw, one of them grabbed her by the hair. Turning her around, so that her back faced the sea, and the second man put his knife to her throat. Instead of trying to find out who pulled her into this position, she tried to find a way to safe herself. She was forced to look up by the knife that was pressed even closer on her throat and it annoyed me that I couldn't see the two man clearly. Only, one thing I knew for sure is that that girl isn't feared for no reason. Then one of the man spoke up. 

"So you are the Captain of The Serpents Madalion, aren't you?" The other one followed the first man's lead. 

"Aren't you to young for that much responsibilities? It would be a shame when something happened to such cute, little girl." Hearing that, made her face expression change, her body tensed up and she bursted into laughter. Without hesitation, she punched the one that held her hair with her elbow in his face and before the one with the knife could slit her throat, she stepped back, hitting him in the throat. He fell to the ground and tried to get back up, only the woman kicked him in his stomach making him fall two meters further then where he first laid down. 

The second man ran with an battle cry towards her which wasn't such a smart move because she could outrun his attack by his loud battlecry betraying himself. She pulled her swords out of her holders and attacked the second man. Cutting him in his shoulder, making his breath hitched and he let his own sword fall to the ground, grabbing a hold of his shoulder to support it. When his guard was down, she stabbed him in his heart and turned her sword around in his heart before pulling it out again. She afterwards jerked her head around to pay attention to the one still laying on the floor. The coward started to beg for his life when he saw the woman maker her way up to him laying on the ground. 

"Please! I will be a good man to you, let me please you!" A big smirk grew on her face, but her hazel green eyes showed no emotions when she pushed her sword through the man's throat. 

"You!" She pointed at me with her red sword. I saw in the corner of my eye that Jack took a step back when the woman came closer to us. 

"Those were your men, weren't they?" She had a silvery and smoky voice, but also a dangerous tone in her voice. 

"They were, what is it to you?" I noticed she was struggling to not look at me completely, but tried to focus on my face instead. I smiled at myself. It seems that even a legend had desires. 

"Next time, keep them under control, will you?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms at her. 

"You are bold, little one." She looked at me with mixed emotions in her eyes which she didn't try to give away. She put her swords back into their holders and shook her head before taking her leave, swinging her hips as she did so. 

I tried to take in her entire body. Perfectly round curves, clothes covered with blood, wild hair and eyes full of ambition. She had something I couldn't explain. Though, meanwhile I felt rage of the deaths of two of my crew members burning up, but it was also their own fault. Everyone on this island is easy to read, while this woman is not, she is mysterious and I'm not sure she would release anything about herself that soon. 

"She is aggressive, for fuck sake, Charles." 

"Scared, Jack?" I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"I don't think she has any emotions, she has the eyes of a sadistic killer." 

"Don't judge someone you don't know." 

"Don't tell me you want her."


	4. Why All The Gibberish

Everyone on this island is easy to read, while this woman is not, she is mysterious and I'm not sure she would release anything about herself that soon. 

"She is aggressive, for fuck sake, Charles." 

"Scared, Jack?" I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"I don't think she has any emotions, she has the eyes of a sadistic killer." 

"Don't judge someone you don't know." 

"Don't tell me you want her."

~~~ 

(POV Naida Jones)

After my encounter with the two men, I had searched for a bar to drink and just to have fun like everybody else around here. I was leaning against the bar while ordering rum as I was finally left alone by the crews after the little problem on the white beach of Nassau that was red afterwards. But when I thought everything was calm, another Captain came up to the bar, it was a pity that the bar was badly lit and that I could not see his face. Somehow he did look familiar when he stood next to me. The light became more clear so did his face and appearance as he turned around towards me. Brown/red hair, forest green eyes and dark clothing. 

"Ahh. Miss Jones, long time no see." He placed an arm around my shoulders and ordered another rum bottle. 

"There is only one fucking pirate captain who dares to speak to me like that. Flint, how are you doing?" I chuckled, but secretly hated his way of calling me. 

"I am great, so... I heard about the trouble you caused." 

"And?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the man next to me. 

"Why, Naida? You have been not even one day here and you already killed two people." 

"Oh.. come on, if those men try to rape you, I think it is better to fucking slit their throats before they come back another time in your sleep. Flint I have to defend myself and keep that reputation high, I am and always will be, a woman." 

"Fine, but what if you killed the wrong men of the wrong Captain?" 

"I think I have already crossed that person." I pointed out at the Captain I encountered who had walked in after Flint ordered his drink with an angry face expression and lets just say he wasn't pleased seeing me. 

"Fuck Naida! Vane? You encountered Vane?!" 

"What's wrong?" I chuckled at his sudden panic. 

"Naida, don't come near him, he is the only one you probably shouldn't cross paths with again if those were his men?" 

"I will perhaps follow your advise, thank you." Flint slapped his hand on his forehead with an exhausted expression on his face 

"One day Naida, that attitude of yours will cost you your head." 

"I think it already has." 

I smiled at Flint while a smaller figure called out for Flint, probably Mr. Gates who I had met as well the last time I was in Nassau. Flint said goodbye and gave me a stern look so I would en remembered of what he had told me. I nodded at him and immediately felt a gaze on me. Pushing myself off of the bar, I sat down at a table in the corner. I made myself comfortable, placing my black, leather boots on the table and took my glass of rum in my hand, taking a small sip. I couldn't help staring at the man known as Captain Vane. I didn't know who the fuck he is, but man, he looked like he was sculpted by the gods. 

Quickly, I tried to shake off my thoughts about him and started to think about how Flint, Gates and I met to keep myself distracted. I was around 16, reckless and fearless and that made me attack the wrong ship, The Walrus. Somehow Flint and I ended up talking instead of fighting and he sort of took me under his wing that day, making a deal that the next time we encountered each other, we ignored our ships on sea. I agreed and so he released my crew. After that we never met again. Well, that was until now. Suddenly, two fists slammed onto my round table had pulled me out of my thoughts. I cursed under my breath, but remained calm with a neutral expression on my face as I noticed who it was.

"What do you want?" I tried to hide the emotions he gave me in my voice, but somehow slightly failed. 

"You better pay me back for my dead crew members!" He looked even more angry then before and I knew I was fucked for real. 

"Why would I do that." I moved my boots back to the floor and slowly rose from my chair, him walking closer to me as I did so, making me stumble backwards. 

"Cause else you have to deal with my crew and I have a pretty tent for you!" 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think that will happen. You see, I am no whore and raping me means death." He walked closer, pinning me against the wall with his body, slowly making the gap between us smaller. 

"As long as you do what I say no harm will be done to you." 

" And like I said, I am no whore." 

"I sa-!" 

I couldn't resist myself, the overwhelming feeling he gave me, it had to stop, it had to end. I kissed him deep, but slowly, sliding my tongue in his mouth. Soon he took over, turning it into a rough and passionate kiss. Though, I couldn't give him the last words to our fight so I pulled out a knife from my belt and pushed it into his hand. I didn't want to stop, but I couldn't look weak, surrendering to him. I pulled away, still panting from the kiss with cheeks red from the lack of air, we both. He opened his hand seeing the knife I placed into his hand. Meanwhile, I leaned into him so my mouth was next to his ear. 

"A reminder that I will come for your head when the time is right. Goodbye, Captain Vane." I pushed myself past his body and grabbed my bottle of rum. 

I heard whistles coming from the rest of Vane's crew, but I ignored it. I had to get away before I did something even more stupid. Roaming through the streets till I was finally back to my camp set up on the beach, I noticed my bed was already made, so I prepared myself to go to bed. The problem was, I couldn't get to sleep. I never showed an interest in love, hell I never had time for it, but I never had met such a man. I always had to uphold my reputation, I was a woman and had to show that I could be like all other Captains. My desires and heart were frozen, but maybe he was worth it in some way. My crew won't appreciate it, but suddenly I couldn't care less.


	5. I’m A Wanted Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/V47mOtQP95

The problem was, I couldn't get to sleep. I never showed an interest in love, hell I never had time for it, but I never had met such a man. I always had to uphold my reputation, I was a woman and had to show that I could be like all other Captains. My desires and heart were frozen, but maybe he was worth it in some way. My crew won't appreciate it, but suddenly I couldn't care less.

~~~

I woke up early in the morning and found life on the island was still calm. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside, it was still very dark. the sun was still down and you could still hear the drunken pirates roam through the streets. Some even went swimming, which I don't think was such a good idea if you were that drunk, but it didn't matter. The men living here weren't that smart at all. Slowly, I took action to dress myself. Clean clothes were laid out for me on the small chair in my tent. A raven blue colored fabric highwaist pants with a loose white, high collar blouse. 

Normally, I would have cleaned myself in a bath or with an bucket filled with water, but because it was so early, I decided to go for a swim. I took off my old blouse and tied a piece of fabric around my breasts and back so that it wouldn't be visible for people, it was already a risk to be little dressed, so to be completely naked and to be seen was an even bigger problem for a woman like me. I made a messy bun, afterwards putting my boots on. All I was wearing was my leather pants, a piece of cloth tied around my chest and leather boots and of course I also brought my weapons with me to make sure I was safe. 

I picked up my new, clean clothes from the chair and and sneaked away from my camp, hoping no one knew. The road to the remote rocks was smooth and I hadn't encountered any annoying drunk pirates. I had put my clothes down on one of the dry rocks and I stretched a bit before diving off the rock, landing in the depths of the sea. It was refreshing to finally find some peace on this busy island. Everything was quiet, the animals were still doing their thing quietly and the water was lukewarm and calm. I floated around for quite a long time until I noticed that the sun rose and life was blown back into the island. 

Pulling myself out of the water onto the rocks, I dried myself. Everything I was wearing was soaked so I grabbed my new clothes and climbed down between the rocks until there was a sheltered place between the big rocks where nobody could see me. I unwrapped the fabric from my chest and had put on my clean white blouse. Then I took off my old pants and made my blouse hide my body while putting on my raven blue colored highwaist pants. After, I stuffed my blouse into my pants, leaving 2 buttons open to, again, show my necklace and a piece of my collarbones. 

I dried my hair and made a few braids in my hair with colored strips of fabric through it, then I grabbed a stroke of hair and made a bun out of it, leaving the rest of my hair hanging loose along with the braids. It was then that I heard people calling my name from afar, hurriedly, I climbed up between the rocks and made my way back to my camp over the white and already warm sand. I waved at Kay who sat down onto a barrel staring at the ocean ahead him. He looked tired by the way he acted and the bags under his eyes. 

"Morning Kay, everybody still safe?" 

"Everyone is safe, just a little bit hungry." I nodded and pointed to the already crowded streets. 

"Get some food at The Inn, I'll pay for it." 

"Thank you, but, wait, you're not coming with us?" 

"I have to deal with something first." 

I crossed my arms over my chest and saw that Flint had returned pretty fast. He looked angry and irritated and Mr Gates and a younger man were pissed as well. My mind drifted to the gossips I had heard, L'Urca de Lima. The Hulk, finally unprotected and on its way to Spain. And then thought filled my head and it hit me, Flint hadn't left for no reason, he was looking for the ship L'Urca de Lima. The best thing to do was to calmly walk over to Flint, but I was stopped as soon as I heard what they were talking about. Wanting to know more, I started to overhear their conversation. 

"Anybody know where the cook went?!" Mr Gates asked to the rest of the crew and the workers while looking around him, seeing that everybody pointed to other sides of the island. 

"Oh, Jesus, what do we do?" The young man rubbed his neck before shaking his head. 

"Don't get too comfortable in there, you twats. A couple of fucks and you're back on this beach! We got a score to chase!" 

Immediately afterwards they walked with an hasty pace farther into the island. I wanted an explanation as soon as possible so I decided to follow Flint as he was the one to probably know the most of it. After following him a few streets, Flint finally stopped at the tavern calling out for a blond woman apparently named Eleanor Guthrie, asking to speak to her. I decided to sit down with my cavalier hat hiding my face and as usual, I put my boots on the table and started playing with a knife. I could hear some of the words they said and tried to understand what they were talking about. 

Flint tried to explain that her father was an wanted man and was sheltering with the Walrus. Eleanor seemed to be disappointed and confused in the way she talked and then it finally happened, Flint threw L'Urca de Lima on the table. He told them the story of the Urca de Lima and the schedule they were chasing. After a while, they finally finished talking and apparently made a deal that the man 'with the out of fashion haircut' was not very comfortable with. Then quickly Flint spotted me, slowly walking towards me. 

"I never knew serpents are waiting for their prey to be finished doing there shit before they strike." 

"Well, you thought wrong, Flint." I narrowed my eyes and glanced up at Flint as if he were indeed the prey, instead of the predator. 

"Naida, you get me on my nerves and I don't have time for this. Please, tell me what it is you're bothering me with." I rose to my feet and signed to the exit of the tavern, together walking through the less crowded streets of Nassau. 

"Well, little did I know you were hiding something very big from me. The Urca de Lima, also called The Hulk. It is the largest Spanish treasure galleon in the Americas, and is carrying five million dollars worth of money and cargo. Do the bells already ring in that head of yours. I know your chasing that schedule, but not in the way you to told the blond haired woman. It is stolen from you, isn't it?" He tried to shush me and dragged me into an silent alley. 

"Naida, I've never come across anything like this in my life. Something worth so much I can finally turn this place into a dreaded nation full of thieves. It took me months, but I am so close to her. Only, when we finally found the captain's logs, a page was torn out. Apparently our new cook stole it. No one can know about this, Naida." 

"Your crew?" 

"They think we have the page." 

"Do you know why my crew is so loyal? We can trust each other, we don't lie. No wonder they all wanted to vote again for who would become captain of the Walrus. And what about Singleton? He had the votes and Vane was quite angry when he stormed out of the Tavern." 

"I'm not like you, I am not honest, everybody has there own ways to handle problems. There was nothing else to do anymore. That's why I accused Singleton of stealing the page. The only solution was to fight until dea-." 

"And this you had thought up beforehand?" 

"It was all I could think of at the time. Coincidentally, when I killed him, Singelton had a blank piece of paper on his body and Billy Bones lied about it being supposedly the stolen page." 

"Your unbelievable." Shaking my head in disgust at him, but slightly reminding I wasn't as different. 

"You're worse." 

"Yes I am, I am untrustworthy, sadistic, tricky, cunning, daring, reckless and dangerous, but not with my crew. I don't lie to them. Somehow I can understand what you did, but with your crew?" 

"Captain Naida Jones, you are a reckless and stubborn, young woman, don't say you are any better than me. And yes I make mistakes, but I am also here to make up for it. I need your help to find the stolen page, so I don't have to lie anymore." 

"Did I hear it right? did that come from your mouth? Flint the all so mighty, asked for help and admitted he was wrong." 

"Naida. Careful." 

"Fine I help you, how does that asshole of a cook look like?" 

"Average height, black curly middle long hair and blue eyes." 

"That's all, no unique things, not tattoos, no scars?" 

"No, why would he, he is a cook?" Rolling my eyes, I nodded. 

"Fine, I am on my way, good luck keeping that castle of yours up while it is build on sand." 

"Fuck you, Naida!" 

"I don't think that that is the solution?!" Smiling to myself, I noticed I said the same as Jayson did before we had arrived in Nassau. Afterwards smirking towards Flint, I ran out of the alley back into the busy streets, meanwhile I saw Mr. Gates and the young man standing on a balcony, looking at two man debating over one painting who had copied the other in an ugly way. 

"FRUIT, FRUIT, TITS, TITS, PLANT.... PLANT. IT'S THE FUCKIN' SAME!"


	6. Know Your Worth

"I don't think that that is the solution?!" Smiling to myself, I noticed I said the same as Jayson did before we had arrived in Nassau. Afterwards smirking towards Flint, I ran out of the alley back into the busy streets, meanwhile I saw Mr. Gates and the young man standing on a balcony, looking at two man debating over one painting who had copied the other in an ugly way. 

"FRUIT, FRUIT, TITS, TITS, PLANT.... PLANT. IT'S THE FUCKIN' SAME!"

~~~

I waved up at Mr. Gates and he waved back, pointing at a chair next to him. "COME UP HERE, CAPTAIN JONES!" 

I smiled at him and instead of using the stairs from inside, I took a short cut and climbed my way up with the wooden pole leading to the balcony they were on. 

"Ah good afternoon, Mr. Gates and-...." 

"Billy Bones." The younger man looked up at me, pushing himself back from the table. 

"Well, Billy Bones, good afternoon to you too." 

"Naida, I'm guessing you already know what happened?" 

"Yes I do, you and Flint aren't that good at keeping secrets." The young man, also known as Billy Bones, stared with an curious look in his eyes at me. 

"You know, Captain Jones, you are still kind for an sadistic legend with horrifying stories. I doubt those stories are real if I see you like this." 

"O, Mr. Bones. Those are real and if I am being honest. I am not afraid to do it again, in fact I would love to use a new style of killing on that cook of yours." He backed off a little bit and glared to the ground, afraid of what I had answered. His face expression changed when Mr. Gates spoke up, saying he loved this town while still looking at a, not that well known, captain and the appraiser arguing about the paintings. 

"I'm sorry, weren't we supposed to be looking for the cook?" Gates glared up to Billy with an smile on his face. 

"We are, any luck?" Billy even looked more irritated then before and I raised an eyebrow too, but figured out why Mr. Gates was sitting onto the balcony all day. The appraiser. 

"No, and I've looked all over. Meanwhile, you haven't moved from this stump all day." Mr. Gates glared at me and we both had smirks on our face, switching our eyes to Billy. 

"Billy, take a load off." 

Slowly, Bones pushed the chair back and sat down with his arms leaning on the table while I sat down as well on the railing of the balcony. Mr. Gates tried to make Billy feel better after lying about the page and it wasn't my business so I stared at the two debating men. The appraiser tried to explain to the dumb captain that one was a beautiful master work and the other an copied abomination, though the man kept his opinion. "Fruit, fruit. Tits, Tits, Plant.... plant!" I chuckled to myself, but then focused on the two men sitting beside me on the old wooden table, talking about something interesting again. 

"Flint baited him into that fight, then he killed him." 

"Well, he was no saint." Mr. Gates and Billy Bones looked up at me and nodded to what I had said. 

"Like Naida said, Singleton was no saint." 

"You both are crazy, but that's not the point. The point is, I lied to my own crew to protect te Captain." 

"Well that is loyalty, Bones. To your captain though, not to your crew." Gates shook his head at me, bringing his head closer to mine so Billy couldn't hear us whispering to each other. 

"That's not helping, Naida." He then sat straight again facing Billy. "Billy, you lied to protect the crew. You saw the Scarborough, mate. You know what's coming. We can't thieve forever." 

"If it is up to me, I will definitely thieve forever." 

"We know, Naida." Billy smiled at my comment, but brought himself back to earth again. 

"Either way, Flint said that we need a king." I jumped of the railing walking towards the two men, slamming my hands on the table. 

"Well you have a fucking legend standing here, fuck that idea." Gates chuckled at my attitude and played along. 

"See, we already have one, don't worry about that Billy. Five million pieces, think about that." 

"I guess we just keep looking, then." 

"No need." 

Gates slapped Bones on his chest and pointed out at the appraiser, who was speaking with a child at the moment. He slapped Billy again as an sign to follow him. Billy and I exchanged looks and then brought our attention back to Gates as he pushed his chair back and hurriedly followed the appraiser. Meanwhile, Billy looked back down the balcony and then back at us with full confusion. As I kept an eye out for the appraiser and started to follow him, Gates tried to meanwhile explain everything to Billy. 

"Why are we following the appraiser?" 

"Cause if I'm this cook and I want to sell the schedule and leave this place as a rich man-....." Gates stopped and nodded at me. "Naida? Finish it for me, will you?" 

I nodded and Gates made a short cut through some alleys leaving us by ourselves. "Well, if I was the cook, I need two things— I need a boat and I need a method of payment." 

"A method of payment? Gold?" I shook my head at his answer. 

"Well, in my doing of business, gold is too heavy and attracts too much attention if you want to sneak through the city. So I was more thinking about Pearls and of course I want to know the exact value of what I'm getting." 

After awhile, we ended up at the brothel. It made me pretty uncomfortable as woman standing inside the brothel because of all the men staring at me. I leaned against the cold wall with a challenging face expression towards them, making sure they wouldn't dare to touch me or else the first thing they lost were their cocks. Gates had caught up with us and my eyes were still following the appraiser till he disappeared into one of the rooms of the brothel. Then suddenly, Gates was addressed by a man of the Walrus, his crew. 

He seemed quite drunk in the way he walked and talked and there was also a whore attached to him. While the drunk man was talking, my mind drifted off, thinking we were just waiting until that man had a quick fuck and wasn't here for his job at all. As if Billy could read my mind, he asked if we didn't have a big chance he was here for a quick fuck and not for his work or the schedule. 

"I don't think the man would have a quick fuck with Anne Bonny standing guard." I looked back up at the door of the room he had disappeared in and there was indeed an red haired woman standing guard. 

When I found out it was probably going to take a long time, I ordered a bottle of rum and paid for it, thanking the woman working behind the bar. Right when I took a sip of my rum, a tall, muscular figure ran into the brothel. I almost choked on my rum as I saw the man properly, Vane. I spat out the rum in my mouth and the whole brothel went silent, what of course also caught Vane's attention. He annoyed turned around and stared at me with a dead man's glare, though, I smiled back and quickly turned my face to the confident look I had worn on my face before he fucked up the mood in here. 

His oceanic eyes followed my body from the bottom up and clenched his jaw. It made me feel like he wanted to say something, but didn't have time when he suddenly ran up the stairs, not paying attention to me anymore. the music started to continue again and people started talking cheerfully as well. I took a deep breath and then exhaled. 

"I see you met Vane already." He looked at me with a big smile, but looked pity when he saw my concerned face. 

"Not in the good way then, eh?" 

"Nevertheless, it was a great encounter, only I think he and I are, as it is called enemies after the little problem on the white beach." 

Gates and Bones burst out in laughter and I followed, making the three of us laughing like we just escaped death. After a long time of waiting and hearing men their drunk conversations, Vane and his quartermaster walked down. He completely ignoring me while walking outside. Then, quite by accident, Flint and Eleanor walked in, telling that a whore had an part in this. Afterwards they had encountered us and told us about the whore, we found ourselves in front of the her room while Eleanor walked in first. hearing her say that they could flee together and I looked at Flint with an disgusted look. 

"How long is this gonna take?" 

"Naida, let them be emotional for a little moment." 

Gates laid his hand down on my shoulder and I watched him with confusion in my eyes. He just smiled and stayed quiet. Then the France whore spoke up. 

"You brought them here?" Flint, amazing timing by the way, opened the door and walked inside with the three of us following him. Her France accent was good hearable. 

"Max, I need you to tell me where the page is." 

"And if I don't, then what?" 

"This doesn't have to go badly." 

"I want her to say it! I want her to say that she would sit there and watch as you beat the answer out of me to save this place. Say it! SAY IT!" The French whore named Max called out with tears in her eyes, clearly in love with Eleanor and Eleanor had tears in her eyes as well, but shook her head, making Max back off.

"The Wrecks at sun down."


	7. Fuck It Up

"I want her to say it! I want her to say that she would sit there and watch as you beat the answer out of me to save this place. Say it! SAY IT!" The French whore named Max called out with tears in her eyes, clearly in love with Eleanor and Eleanor had tears in her eyes as well, but shook her head, making Max back off.

"The Wrecks at sun down."

~~~

I turned around and wanted to leave when suddenly Flint stopped me. "Where are you going?" 

I turned around again, removing his hand from my shoulder. "I have my own crew that I also have to worry about." 

"Aren't you coming to The Wrecks with us?" 

"Sorry, I still have an promise to honor tonight." With strong and fast strides I walked out of the brothel and went looking for Jayson. 

~~~ 

It was getting darker as the sun went down. All the animals crawled out of their hiding places and the pirates tried to find their home drunk. Some ended up puking with their heads in a grove and the rest were drowning in the ocean, again. I honestly had to say this place was quite entertaining as I was sitting on a point of a sheds roof. 

"How the fuck did you get up here?" I was startled by the irritated voice of someone of my crew and when I got a closer look I spotted Jayson. 

"Having trouble getting up here, Jayson?" 

He glared up at me with anger in his eyes, I stared back with an challenging expression and his face turned from anger to playful. "Naida, you better get down here!" 

He pointed out at the beach, laughing as he did so and he spoke up again. Intentionally using his thick British accent as he spoke up. "Whoever is on the beach first has to do the others chores for a week. There are no rules, we are pirates, but if you are on the beach first, you have to touch the wa'er to win." 

I smiled at him jumping of the roof, forgetting that it was pretty high and I almost broke my ankles. "Ah, fuck....fine... deal!" 

I shook his hand and without any sign Jayson had already started running. I tilted my head and watched him knock things over as he ran. No rules huh? A smirk grew on my face. Then I came back to reality and saw that Jayson was already pretty far away from me. My body suddenly started to move when it came to me that he was almost there. Fuck, I cursed to myself, a legend doing somebody else's chores isn't very affective for my feared reputation. I started running as fast as I could so I ran next to Jayson. 

"How the fuck, WHY?!" 

He was impressed that I had caught up with him. But I had other plans than being proud at myself, I innocently smiled back at Jayson and threw him into the pig pen. 

"Have fun with the pigs, you fit in well!" I laughed at him and ran a few meters further till I stood with my feet in the sea. the moon reflected beautifully into the ocean as I heard Jayson panting while walking to the water's edge too. I patted him on the back to remind him he was defeated, but I wouldn't let him do my chores. 

"Sorry mate, you said no rules." He squinted and looked at me with an sad expression on his face. 

"I don't know why I keep challenging you." 

"If I were you, I won't do that again." The two of us stared at the dark, deep ocean. 

"I'm going to clean myself, you pushed me right in the mud." 

"Seems like a good idea, you smell bad." 

He patted me on my back and jogged to our camp and when he was finally out of my sight, my eyes switched back to the ocean. In the distance I saw a beautiful, large ship. I needed to know who the ship belonged to and looked around if anyone else happened to be on the beach. Seeing an old man sitting on a barrel, I walked up to the man. I tapped on his shoulder and asked which ship it was. 'The Ranger, ma'am.' Was the answer I got from the old man and as I thanked the man, I thought about the promise I had made. 'I'll come for your head when the time is right.'

A skiff would draw too much attention, so swimming it was. With all my clothes on this time, I dove into the cold, black water. Every 30 seconds I surfaced to take a breath and then went swimming unseen again underwater. It took a while, but I finally had arrived at the well-maintained ship and I grabbed a thick rope so I could push myself up. Holding onto the wooden beams, I pulled myself further up with full force and grabbing a hold of the railing of The Ranger, I was finally on deck after I threw my legs over the railing. 

I was very lucky that nobody was on deck, but it also felt suspicious that nobody was on it to hold watch. I got an increasingly bad feeling about what was going on and I was right as I heard a voice coming from behind me. 

"Ahah, Mrs. Jones, we were already expecting you." I closed my eyes and turned around. 

"And you are?" 

"Jack Rackham." 

"Well, Jack Rackham, you're in my way." 

"Fighting is no use, we are standing on this deck with 15 men and 3 sharpshooters in the masts." 

I sighed and looked up, the man did not lie. I counted 3 men in the masts and 14 men on deck without counting Jack with them. they all aimed at me and I had nowhere to go. Of course I could fight my way out, but a voice in my head spoke to me it would not work, beside, my body kept striving to know what would happen if I stayed. He looked at me with a grin and whistled so that two men, twice my height, grabbed me by my arms.

"Well, what did you plan to do now, Jack?"

Jack himself stripped me of my weapons and pushed me into the Captain his cabin, locking the door behind me. I tried to kick the door open, I even tried the lockpick the lock with a Bobby pin I took out of my hair, but nothing worked. Eventually giving up, I turned around, leaning with my back against the heavy, wooden door and letting my head fall back as well. Just one candle was burning so I couldn't see everything that was in the room but the bed. I must say it looked soft and comfortable and it looked like it also wouldn't make much sound if you-... Quickly, I slapped my hand onto my forehead, forcing me to stop thinking about Vane's bed. 

"Enjoying yourself?"


	8. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you all made it through so far. I hope it is pretty nice and if it isn’t, give me a tip how to write it better :) by the way there is a little warning: SMUT

Eventually giving up, I turned around, leaning with my back against the heavy, wooden door and letting my head fall back as well. Just one candle was burning so I couldn't see everything that was in the room but the bed. I must say it looked soft and comfortable and it looked like it also wouldn't make much sound if you-... Quickly, I slapped my hand onto my forehead, forcing me to stop thinking about Vane's bed. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

~~~

My eyes went big and my breathing became unsteady. The husky and rough voice was very well known. Shocked, my eyes scanned the room and in the back, I spotted the man taking a sip from his rum, us immediately locking gazes as he did so. I couldn't put my eyes of the man just by the way he looked back at me. After a long moment of silence he pushed himself off of the chair he was sitting on and slowly made his way towards me. 

"Vane." 

I spoke up with a disgusted voice, but deep down that wasn't what I felt. The way he looked at me, the way a man had never looked at me before, it made me grow weak at my knees. But I at least tried so hard to keep my pride. I swallowed and tried to shush my lust before speaking up again. 

"What do you want, Vane?" 

I had tried to speak up with as much confident as I could, but of course failed as he came even closer and placed the glass full of liquor on the table next to me, every step narrowing the gap between us. I could no longer breathe, my heart went up and down in my chest as he stretched out his hand to my neck. His fingers caressed it and then slowly went further up to my jaw. I managed to look away, but he carefully grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger and forced me to look back at him while pushing me against the door. 

"Why? Why did you come here?" 

Lossing myself in his oceanic eyes, I didn't know if it was the way he glanced down at me or the way his voice sounded, but if I didn't had to keep myself strong, I would have collapsed beneath his touch. I stretched my arms towards his chest to push him away, feeling his hard muscles beneath his shirt, making me freeze in the moment. 

"You better fuck off!" I pointed out at him while his eyes tried to read my body language, meanwhile narrowing his cold, pierce eyes when he noticed that I had a different tone in my voice. 

"You like it, don't you?" I started to panic on the inside, but kept myself calm on the outside. "Or have you never felt it, little one?" 

"You better shut up." I was filled with confusion and emotions I couldn't explain, it seemed that he had seen the confusion and kept asking questions to keep feeding the flame burning up inside me even more. 

"You have never been in the arms of a man before?" I was still in shock and had lost the ability to talk, still staring into the pierce blue eyes. "Answer me." 

"I don't trust men easily, expect for my crew, and I definitely do not trust men and you with my body." He closed his eyes and opened them again, letting out a sigh as he did so. 

"I'll ask it again, why did you come here?" 

"The promise I made to you, I came to honor it." 

"But that body of yours wants something else now." Somehow I couldn't help being so honest to him, I had already said more than I should have to any stranger or as we were called enemies, but to my surprise he knew exactly when I was lying. 

"I don't know what you are doing to me, but I surely don't like it, so you better, as I had said before, fuck off." 

He leaned forward so that his mouth was close to my ear and pressed his muscular body against mine, him not even paying attention to my hands on his chest because pushing him away didn't work and him standing so close made it not possible for me to make any kind of movement. His hot breath gave me chills down my spine and the blood in my body started to pump around faster. 

"I'll give you two choices, it's up to you which one you'll choose. But... I don't know if it is that hard to choose if I look at you." I swallowed again and tried to control my breathing, meanwhile also trying to lower my heartbeat as he took a step back, giving me a little space, but not enough to be free from the door. 

"One, I'll release you, but you have no certainty about what is happening to you when my crew finds out I have let you go. You see, my crew will, no matter what I say, still punish you for sneaking onto my ship and killing two of their mates. Two, you stay here, but also with this option, you don't have any certainty about your future. Choose." 

He looked at me, still having a big smirk on his face, waiting for what answer I would give him. Though, his face looked like he was already certain about what my choice would be. I looked at the door handle and forced myself to leave, only.. another part of me wanted to stay... my eyes switched a few times between the man before me and the door and eventually, I looked back up at the man before me and let out a long sigh. 

"You know the door is still locked....." I closed my eyes and pointed at the door behind me. "But you were right, that's not what I want." 

I bit my lip and glared to the ground, my confident act was gone and was afraid of what he would do. Surprisingly, he slowly stepped forward and brought his hands to my hipbones. His hands closed perfectly around my hips and pulled me towards his body. Within seconds. I could feel his warm rough lips on mine and felt a fire from inside of me lighting up. He bit my lower lip to ask permission and I hesitated before opening my mouth for him. his tongue slid in and the kiss deepened even more then before. Feeling his strong arms sneak around me to the back of my thighs to lift me up, making me close my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall as he carried me to his bed where I was not a few minutes ago thinking about. 

Still kissing, he had ripped my shirt and kissed my neck, slightly biting on it afterwards. When he let me take off his shirt, I trailed my fingers down his body with him in the meantime working his way to my breasts. First, he kissed the top and then slowly went down. Taking one in his mouth, sucking it as his hands grabbed my sides where he would leave a reminder for later. Slowly, he lifted his hands again, feeling me before cupping my breasts with his hands, molding them while going back up to kiss me. Every move he made, got me wetter and wetter and it got me begging for more. He looked at me as he took off every last bit of clothing that was still on me. 

His pierce eyes continued glaring at me as he kissed down from my neck, to my breasts, to my stomach and finally reaching my thighs. His strong hands grabbed a hold of my legs, pulled me closer and spread them, making me completely vulnerable to him which I had never been before. He kissed my entrance, sticking his tongue in and licked my clit. Moaning at the way he pleased me, I felt embarrassed about what had left my mouth, but it seemed to motivate him even more to get it out of my mouth again. With the lust he had himself, he slid two fingers in while locking gazes with me. 

I gasped at the feeling of his fingers curl inside of me and thrusting into me and while moaning, I grabbed the pillow from behind me. All my muscles tensed up and I moaned even louder, not even care about who would hear me anymore. I couldn't control my body and I started to crumble beneath his touch. It seemed that he loved it that I kept whining and moaning while pulling his hair for more when he teased me, it was a delightful view for him. With him leaning in again while keeping his fingers in he added another as he was teasing my clit. 

Right before it became to much and I was about to reach my high, Vane had quickly retreated his fingers and undressed himself, taking his goddamn time, of further clothing as well. I whined to him to not stop anymore and a smirk was painted on his face as I glanced up at him shifting back to the bed. His hands went up to my breasts for the third time. Legs opened and completely naked, he kissed my collarbone and sucked and bit on it. Making it slightly bleed and leaving a mark for the world to see who had fucked me tonight. Though, suddenly he lifted his head, loosening his grip on my breasts and glared down at me. 

On that moment, I somehow became nervous and bit my lip and in his eyes I could see he knew what I was thinking. With him glaring down at me and the sudden silence in the room, it felt like he could see right through me and fast his pierce eyes changed from lust to seeking permission. He had bend over, towards my earlobe, biting on it before he spoke up. His voice even rougher and huskier than before. "Tell me, Naida, you really want me to? I believe this is the only pure thing that's left of you." He retreated his head and glanced down at me. Foreheads almost a few inches away from each other. Without speaking I had nodded at him, giving him his permission. 

The thought of having him inside me made me wetter and the way of him whispering in my ear stimulated it even more. I couldn't and didn't want to back down now. He grabbed the headboard of the bed to keep himself steady as I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and felt him fully slide inside. I gasped at the feeling and an long and desperate moan escaped my lips. Luckily, giving me time to adjust to him, I arched my back as he started thrusting into me. First slow and careful, but deeper and faster when I started to beg for it. My toes curled and my thoughts weren't on this world anymore. 

I grabbed the blue eyed man strongly, trying to hold myself steady as well. His muscles became stiff, stiff enough to break, but he kept thrusting into me fast, making my mind not even know when he got in or out of me anymore. My breath became unsteady and a knot formed inside my stomach as I held tight onto his shoulder while he kissed me passionately but rough. His muscular body looked beautiful in the light of the candles that were still burning and the sweat dripping of off his body. I tried to keep myself strong, but failed and surrendered to him, shaking and repeating his name like a prayer, cumming with a loud and long moan, screaming for him.

He turned around so I was on top of his cock and Vane grabbed my hips bouncing me on top of him. I became dizzy and could only focus on Vane who's eyes filled with concern and lust as I heard a groan, more like a animalistic growl, coming out of his mouth when he released himself deep into me quickly after. The feeling of him cumming made my walls clench and my vision became blurry. I knew Vane noticed it as well and to my surprise, I was pushed over the edge a second time as Vane turned over so I was bottom again and kept thrusting to pick up speed for me. 

After a few more times pumping deep, fast and eventually slow into me, my body started to relax when he pulled out and he gentle stroked my hair out of my sweaty face. He had laid next to me on his back, pulling me with him. "I swear, I will memorize every inch of your body, little one." Feeling a bit tired and relaxed I laid my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat at the same rhythm mine did and heard his chuckle echo through his chest while his fingers trailed down my body. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I smiled at him as his hand went up and down my back, making small circles. 

"I think I'll had back to my crew." 

His hand stopped at my waist and held me tight to his body. His voice was still rough and husky but sweeter than before. 

"Stay." 

I didn't want to leave him so soon, I was under his control, but sooner or later my crew would start looking for me and I hated Kay's preaches. Though, on the other hand, I kinda loved not being the leader for once and have somebody dominate me. I nodded at him, satisfied by his muscular figure that I couldn't take my eyes off and a silent moment followed before Vane spoke up again. 

"You see this?" His hand pressed on a place on my skin were bruises already had started to form and I groaned a bit because of the light, annoying pain. "It means your mine. Only... the question is, do you mind?" 

I shook my head. "I don't mind, as long as you won't betray me." I glared at him with an serious look in my eyes. 

"I won't." 

The longer I laid with him, I started to relax a little more under his touch than before, hearing his promise. He looked pretty proud at himself, with me in his bed. Though, I couldn't blame him. I laughed to myself as Vane placed a kiss on my forehead and rubbed my back, I honestly never thought a man could be so rough and caring at the same time, but he was the living prove. The warm feeling of his body and the feeling of comfort, safety and trust, even if I just had met him a couple of days ago as enemies, made me fall asleep fast with his warm body next to mine.


	9. The unknown Past

He looked pretty proud at himself, with me in his bed. Though, I couldn't blame him. I laughed to myself as Vane placed a kiss on my forehead and rubbed my back, I honestly never thought a man could be so rough and caring at the same time, but he was the living prove. The warm feeling of his body and the feeling of comfort, safety and trust, even if I just had met him a couple of days ago as enemies, made me fall asleep fast with his warm body next to mine.

~~~

(POV Charles Vane)

I opened my eyes and felt a warm body warming my bed. I smiled at myself and saw Naida laying, legs wide open, one spread over the bed and the other around my waist and snoring softly. I stroked her wild hair from her face and noticed she was sleeping with her mouth slightly open. The sight was cute and amusing. But I was pulled out of my hypnosis as I heard a knock on the door, followed by Jack's voice. 

"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN!!" I rolled my eyes and didn't want to move because I would wake up Naida who still was in a deep sleep. Quickly I covered Naida this time fully with the blanket we laid under and sighed. 

"WHAT!" I yelled, but tried to yell soft to not wake the girl. On the other hand, Jack wasn't as soft and threw the door open while dashing in, signing at me with an weird expression. He stopped making a sound when he noticed the sleeping girl on my side. 

"I thought she already left." 

"Well, it seems like she hasn't." I lifted my arm, pointing at the rum that laid on the table next to the door. 

"For god's sake, Charles!" 

"I can't move, you see." I Glared down at Naida, making him follow my eyes. I heard him let out a long and annoyed sigh before handing me over the cup full of rum that was first laying on the wooden table. 

"I have Hamund on my fucking back all day long." 

"It's the start of the day. Not that long." 

"They want someone to pay for losing the 5000 pesos of our money, Charles." 

"Then get the one that lured us to the fucking Wrecks, that ain't that hard." 

"And what about that?" He pointed out at the captain wrapped around my waist. 

"What about her?" I raised my eyebrow at Jack, clearly not understanding what he tried to mention. 

"Well, you see, what will the crew think about you with a woman on your side again, think about how Eleanor-...." 

"She ain't Eleanor" 

"But will the crew love to see another woman around you." 

"It's rather the other way around." Jack tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, making me speak up again. 

"The point is, I don't think her crew would be very pleased if they heard I fucked her yesterday." 

"Ahh, I see.... well... we'll see. I'll take care of the whore." Jack rubbed his hands together, nodding at me before leaving me alone again. Right then I heard a groan coming from next to me, the body who embraced me came to live again as she stretched next to me. 

Still half asleep, she started to cuddle even more with me without even noticing herself, making me laugh at her action. Not until a few seconds later she did realize what she was doing and she withdrew her hands quickly, blushing slightly. And fast she tried to hide it by looking the other way, only bad for her I had already noticed it. It was unbelievable how she was so independent and confident in public, but behind closed doors she was just a woman who wanted to feel like a normal woman and is not so fearless at all. She stared at the bedside table next to my side of the bed and it felt as if she was still processing everything. 

I gave her space by not saying anything until she finally rubbed her eyes and made eye contact with me. "Good morning, Captain Vane." Her reaction, made me shake my head at her. 

"Call me Charles." Her eyes lighten up and she licked her lips, smiling slightly. 

"As you please, Vane." 

"Right after we fuck you become independent again. I really started to like the innocent side of you." 

"Fine! I kinda liked it too." She whispered with a chuckle and I could detect joy in her voice. I felt her hand go up to my heart and I could see from her face that my scar seemed familiar to her. Then I flashback filled my mind from yesterday. She had a tattoo on her back with lines around a scar, it was all clean lines and circles, well it came pretty close to it and in the middle, an similar shape was outlined with ink over an old scar. A scar in the same shape as mine. 

"How did you get this?" 

I rubbed the nape of my neck and sighed, feeling I had to be honest because she may had lived the life too. "I have been an slave before I became a pirate." I heard her murmur some words, most of them weren't clear, but one particular word spoke up to me the most.

"Albinus." 

My eyes shot at her hearing that name again. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought back to her scar outlined as tattoo. "The tattoo on your back? You got the scar in the middle from him?" She ran her hand through her messy hair, and nodded. 

"How? Albinus only used boys as his slaves for his timber business." 

"All I know is how I ended up at the timber business from stories I heard from the boys there. My father sold my mother to Albinus, knowing that she was bearing his child, but he still sold her. After a long time pleasing people, because she served them as a sex slave, they left her alone for the last few months. She went into labor and after my mother died from an illness right after she gave birth to me, I was raised like every men else there. I worked like every other person there and I am pretty happy I didn't have to work the way they made my mother work for them." 

"But why do you have the scar on your back?"

"Well the plan was to, when I was older, give me the work my mother did and they didn't want to ruin my breasts for later. The problem was, at the time I was to young. I didn't know they had a rule about if someone was to young for a certain type of work, they were savages after all, but Albinus seemed to have respect for my young age. So that's why I had to work like every other men. Luckily, I got free before I was old enough." 

I followed the lines of her tattoo with my fingers, listening closely to her. To my surprise, Naida threw the blanket off of her and pushed herself up to sit down slowly. A layer of sweat was visible on her legs, making them shine, the sight of her wild hair full of tangles and her shimmering skin with bruises and other markings was surprisingly beautiful. She got up and gathered her clothes from the floor. 

"Wait." She turned around and watched me, waiting like I asked. 

"Let me enjoy the view while I still can." 

"Who says you won't see this another time?" 

"You're right. I will see you tonight." 

"I can barely move around on my legs and I probably have to explain my crew why I wasn't in my tent yesterday and then you come at me with 'I see you tonight' which means in other words 'We'll fuck tonight'." I chuckled at her when she tried to pull her shirt on, only to remember I had ripped it yesterday. 

"You got to be serious." 

"You didn't minded it yesterday." She rolled her eyes, but nodded at what I had said, giving me a sign I was right. She was clearly thinking about how to fix it when she lowered her head, knowing how to deal with it even if she didn't like the idea that much. 

"Vane?" 

"You want my shirt, don't you?" 

"I don't want it, but I mean... It's my only choice." I smiled, standing up from my bed and walked, completely naked, towards my wardrobe, throwing her one of my shirt with her pulling it over her head. 

It was hot as hell, watching her wearing my shirt. Barely long enough to cover her thighs fully and the neck of my shirt was far lower cut than with me, making her neck, pieces of her collarbones and the top of her breasts visible. I had a tendency to chase her back into my bed, but restrained myself, having a better idea to dress myself as well. Doing my hair as fast as I could, I was already later than normal and when I finished, I saw Naida in the corner of my eye, still trying to make anything out of my shirt. I saw her mess with the length of my shirt, so I walked over to her and took a knife from my belt, cutting off a strip of my shirt that Naida was wearing and also on the back so that it was her length. 

"You only have to deal with a bare neck." 

"That's fine. Thank you." She tucked my shirt into her pants and kissed me on my jaw, while trying to walk away. I pulled her back and kissed her rough and lustful. Her pupils dilated and she grabbed the back of my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair and answering the kiss while I sneaked my arms around her waist, together walked outside with her by my side.


	10. I’m Still Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took pretty long to publish this chapter.

"You only have to deal with a bare neck." 

"That's fine. Thank you." She tucked my shirt into her pants and kissed me on my jaw, while trying to walk away. I pulled her back and kissed her rough and lustful. Her pupils dilated and she grabbed the back of my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair and answering the kiss while I sneaked my arms around her waist, together walked outside with her by my side.

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

After Vane and I walked onto the deck, our ways separate. He still had things to arrange and I was probably already specified as missing by my crew. I was brought ashore by Vane's men and even brought to my camp, all just to ensure Vane I was save and not harmed by another man. Only, it bothered me a lot, I tried to explain and persuade the men not to chase me and drop me off at my camp because I didn't want my crew to find it out and if they had to find it out in a way, that would be me telling them, not Vane's men. 

At one point I became so desperate I even tried to bribe them, but the men wouldn't leave me alone. I had no other choice but to walked with the men following me to my camp on the beach, only I made sure we approached it from behind so nobody would expect anything. It was quieter there. I turned around and studied both men. 

"You can leave me be." Their eyes went from me to each other, shaking their heads at one another. 

"You need protection. Captain's orders, besides, he wanted to make sure you're safe." 

"Oh, come on! Report to him that I am and that you completed your tasks. Besides, I have my own men." I narrowed my eyes and pointed out at The Serpent's Madalion. They quickly nodded at me and left off to towards the market. I had tried to bribe them with money, persuade them to leave and they wouldn't go away and after saying I have my own men, they suddenly left without a discussion. I laid my hand onto my forehead and shook my head. 

"Who where those men?" I jumped up, shocked at the voice coming from out of nowhere. 

"No one." I crossed my arms and tried to stand tall as Mr. Dovis knew I was lying at him. 

"No more lies Naida. Stop pretending. Who were those men." 

"Some I had to settle business with." 

"And that is way you weren't home yesterday?" 

"Yes." Surprisingly, Mr. Dovis turned away with a fake smile on his face and walked over to another group of men, not caring to deal with my strange behavior. 

I sighed and took a deep breath, I felt too tired and embarrassed to step foot in my camp so I turned my back to the it and walked away. I badly needed a drink and I knew exactly were to get one. I sauntered through the small alleys and past the market were not a few minutes ago those stupid men from Vane disappeared. I eventually ended up at the tavern of the blond haired woman called Eleanor and walked up to the bar, ordering an bottle of rum. After leaning against the bar, waiting for a few second, I got my bottle and I looked up, spotting a table full of men, on the opposite side of them there was a table free of people, a perfect spot to sit by myself. 

I avoided and pushed me through all the drunken pirates and made it to the free table, sitting down with my bottle of rum, all alone. The men from the opposite table were staring at me and I shook my head to warn them to not come any closer. Though, the men began to smile and point at their necklaces, rings and money on the table. Pressing my lips together, I tried to ignore them. They were probably drunk as hell so I didn't try to give them that much attention. That was till one of them stood up and stumbled towards my table. 

"Many women fall for the money, why not you?" 

"Because she's with me." A deep, husky voice came from behind and he placed a hand on my side. "So if you want to keep your balls, you better leave her be." The man stumbled over a chair and crawled back, hiding under a table. Jesus, you definitely drank to much if your not able to walk properly. 

"Vane?" He cleared his throat, before he grabbed my chin. 

"Men be'er stay the fuck away from you. Why do they not know who you are?" 

"I'm new here in Nassau. So even though I have been here before, people still see me as new in their eyes. Besides, their drunk as fuck." 

"Ain't a reason to come close." I smiled at his comment, not minding his jealousy. 

"You've been following me? Just like those two fuckers you had send?" I raised an eyebrow, curious about his answer. 

"I saw you wandering the streets and it seemed you needed a drink very quickly. When I saw you walking in here, I knew there had to be large groups of stupid, drunken pirates as well." 

"Muhuh." Vane looked at me with an dominant look in his eyes while I just hummed at him, not believing a word he had just said. 

"What are you really doing here?" 

"Finishing that bottle with you." He pointed at the full bottle of rum that was placed on the table. 

"Thank you, it was too much to drink anyway and I am not planning to get drunk." 

"Then why did you ordered it?" 

"Like you said, I was desperate for a drink." I chuckled at him and grabbed him by his muscular arm, forcing him to sit down next to me. 

"Since when are you in control?" 

"I don't, you showed me that last night. I kinda liked it, not being the leader for once." A proud smirk grew on his face. 

"And you be'er not forget that." 

"CAPT'N VANE!" 

Vane closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "What?!" The bald man and four other men walked towards Vane and had a disgusted look on their faces when they saw me sitting next to Vane with his hand on my thigh.

"Are they jealous that I am with you instead that they are?" I whisper to the muscular man beside me and Vane looked down at me, trying to suppress a smirk on his face while shaking his head at me. 

"Capt'n, Jack isn't doin' his fuckin' job properly." 

"And why is that?" 

"He explained we need the whore. She is responsible, but we still got no whore." 

"This is what you came nagging about?" They looked at each other, somehow with an scared face expression. "We'll go to Jack again." 

"No need, we'll have the whore before afternoon." With confused face expressions they stared at each other, but quickly after they started yelling happily at each other not caring to know about the answer to their confused questions, they were too happy to have the whore that soon I suppose. When they were out of sight, Vane and I started drinking together till the bottle was empty. Hell we had a good time together laughing and smiling and we had ordered a few more drinks before Vane stared at me. 

"Well... little one, I need to handle some things with the whore." I laughed back at him. 

"Yeah, yeah I know." He kissed me rough while standing up. 

"I'll see you when the sun dies into the darkness." 

"Deep." 

"That's what you will be screaming tonight." He had a big smirk on his face, looking at my disappointed but amused face expression. 

"You really just said that, to make me answer like that so you could react like that? But fine, yeah I will try to find your tent when it is evening." He grabbed his sword and left, smiling at me. I walked towards the railing and leaned over it to watch Vane leave the Tavern. Meanwhile, waving back at Vane, I also noticed that Jack, Vane's quartermaster, entered the Tavern and started to bother Gates. Walking down the stairs, I tried to listen closely what it was about. 

"Perhaps instead of pestering me, you should be out there looking for a boat."

"It won't take much for you to lose that new crew of yours. You may have them fooled now, but at sea.... Perhaps you'll oversleep the bells and need to be roused. Perhaps you'll be handed the glass and need help with where to point it. Perhaps you'll slip and fall and that knee of yours will finally give out. Perhaps— perhaps. Perhaps no one will say anything. Of course they respect you too much for that, but the moment the Urca looms close and the first shot is fired in anger, you know exactly what every last man in that crew will be thinking. Christ Almighty, I wish we had a captain 30 years younger."

Gates his facial expression changed in a blink of an eye. His eyes turned bloodshot and glassy, and Gates strolled out. Away from Jack and his weird way of saying he's becoming old, making me jump off of the stairs so I could caught up with him. 

"Hey! Hal, stop!" 

"Since when do you call me Hal? Never mind... doesn't matter. Naida, I'm not in the mood to deal with your sarcastic attitude today." 

"Auch! Gates, don't mind Vane's quartermaster." 

"Vane? You have talked to him?" I took in a deep breath. 

"That's nothing to you, but—." 

"I'm old, he's right, but that means I have to find an trustworthy captain." He stopped talking turning around to face me, pointing at me. "We could use you!" 

"I would love too, but didn't Jack offer you his captain?" 

"Flint and Vane aren't the best of allies. More like archenemies, besides, why do you care that Jack offered us Vane's leadership? There really happened something between you two." I looked to the ground and sighed. Shaking my head at Gates because of his annoyance. "You're aren't that good at keeping secrets as well. Wait, let me guess.... you and him shared a night." 

I sighed again, trying to shut him up, but he just kept laughing at me and pointing towards me that I was amazingly dumb to be with him. I just stood there embarrassed and blushing like a teenage girl while he was making fun of me. 

"YOU FUCKED VANE?!" 

"Sshhshshh, shut up. Go ask Flint about Vane because I won't help you." 

"Fine, but he would laugh at me, do you really want that to happen?" 

"Why do I care, you've just laughed at me and screamed around that I fucked Vane. It can't get more worse than that. You deserve it!" Gates still laughed and threw his head back in amusement, while he walked away screaming after me. 

"YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY, JONES!"


	11. Your Decision, Your Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. I hope you guys still enjoy it. ❣️✨

"Fine, but he would laugh at me, do you really want that to happen?" 

"Why do I care, you've just laughed at me and screamed around that I fucked Vane. It can't get more worse than that. You deserve it!" Gates still laughed and threw his head back in amusement, while he walked away screaming after me. 

"YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY, JONES!"

~~~

I should have taken the chance, but I still wanted to give Vane and Jack a chance as well to help Flint after they lost their money. Through Gates, the crowd immediately knew I was with Vane and ashamed, I walked back to the beach, meanwhile the strangest questions were being asked. Whether it felt good? How he fucked me? Why Vane and not them? What was I into? The questions became worse and worse and I pushed them all away with in mind that it was my privacy and no one else had to know. But then I was suddenly grabbed by my arm and was pulled out of the crowded streets. I was dragged along the alleys and ended in a quiet street. 

"What the fuck were you thinking, did you lose your head?!" Jayson's whole body trembled with rage and his eyes squinted. Spit left his mouth every time he screamed at me and I just stood there, waiting for him to be done. 

"You're done?" 

He sighed. "Yeah, I think I'm done." I laughed at him. "I just don't want you to make a mistake, that man has had a lot of women in his bed and don't think he will change just out of nowhere." 

"I understand. Just, everyone always has their pleasure and are careless, but I always paid attention to keeping my reputation high. I just wanted to relax a bit- "

"And sex was the solution?" I shook my head at his question, unbelievable of what he had just said. 

"Him and I... it was my own choice." He looked at me with his jaw clenched at my words. 

"A stupid one." 

"Yes, but it is for me to make that mistake, isn't it?" He took in a deep breath and let his head hang low. 

"We all just want the best for you and if he is the best for you, I will respect that. The thing is, will the rest think about it the same way?" 

"Ain't that what we are going to find out pretty soon?" 

He laughed at me and held out an hand, apologizing about pulling me out of the crowded streets. He offered me a walk to the beach and to help keep the distance between me and the weird questioning people. And before I knew it, I was sitting onto the white, hot sand, sharpening my swords on the beach, alone and watched Vane exhaling while walking out the cabin of the French whore, Max. Of course I disagreed with what the men did to her, but it was their sort of 'solution'. Even from the distance that was between me and Vane, I could still hear his rough voice as music into my ears when he spoke up. 

"When she's ready get her on a boat." Then Jack had to interrupt his husky voice by speaking up too and I rolled my eyes. 

"Captain, this isn't what I meant by cleaning up. What if she comes back?" Vane looked towards me with an tired and annoyed face expression and looked back at Max. 

"She won't. Do it after dark. And do it quietly." Vane stated before walking away and making his way to me, his eyes filling with lust as he came closer. 

"I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to ignore you anymore. Everywhere I am, we cross paths again." He smirked at me with even more desire burning up in his cold, blue eyes. And as I stood up, he immediately grabbed my hip and pulled me towards him, getting a soft gasp from my mouth as he did so. He grabbed my hair and pulled it so he had a better angle from my mouth and his lips felt familiar to mine as he bit my lip. rough and lust was incorporated into the kiss. 

"Vane, not in public, cr-crew remember?" Though Vane had other plans in his head and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist to not fall backwards. 

Fortunately, his tent was nearby because I was afraid a part of m my crew would have noticed this scene and also because I had not the strength to hold back for long, well, at least not the ocean between my legs. He moved from my lips to my neck and bit it gently, revealing my blood on his lips. When we first were together, I realized that Vane didn't mind having amount of pain during sex, which wasn't a problem for me either. Him kissing me again, made me taste my own blood on his lips while his hands traveled down my body. He undressed me and happily didn't rip my shirt this time so I could normally walk out. 

"You're a freak!" I had laughed at him while biting his earlobe. The slow and teasing side of him was gone today and he hurried into the sex. We both knew him and I didn't had much time because of business that had to be done, but we did need each other and that was why it was a quick fuck, but I didn't seem to mind it at all. 

"You're not that different either, little one." 

I pulled his shirt over his head and placed my hands flat on his body, entertained by his muscular torso. with him meanwhile grabbing my thighs to pick me up, throwing everything on the table behind me off of it so he could lay me down. He took off his pants as soon as possible while I gave his cock a few pumps before he placed himself between my thighs. He had felt that I was already wet like hell and he slid in, getting a delightful moan out of my mouth. He pumped hard into me, having me adjust to his size not even crossing his mind this time. He kissed my neck, grabbed my breasts and with his thumbs he went gently over my already hard nipples. 

Afterwards, he lifted one of his rough hands up to my neck, choking me slightly. My back arched because of the choking and the feeling of his cock twitch inside of me and it made my walls clench. Everything went too fast and I became light-headed, on the other hand Vane still had a lot of strength to hold back and tried to pay attention to me instead. I couldn't even find his face because of how blurry my vision was and I even couldn't hear anything around me anymore except for Vane's growls. Vane grabbed my body, leaving marks as always and to my surprise, he pulled out, turning me roughly around so I could feel his heart pounding against my back as I was pushed over the table, with Vane sliding back inside. 

My heart started to raise again and I no longer could control my body. I grabbed his arm that held my hip and looked for support on the table. he went faster and harder, deeper and better in his working, meanwhile I was becoming sloppier in my way of working. Though, he didn't seem to mind it and bit my neck again while I dug my nails further into the wood. Then out of a sudden he started going in and out softer and slower and I started screaming and moaning like crazy, begging him to be faster and deeper. He laughed at me and kept teasing me till I couldn't hold myself any longer and the knot of pleasure in my abdomen exploded, moaning his name louder than I had already did. 

I swear the whole island would have heard me. Vane kept pumping inside of me and after a few pumps he reach his high too, kissing me and trailing down my whole body to memorize it. We slowly took our time when we both had reached our highs and after a few more times in and out, he retreated himself, kissing jaw gently while dipping a piece of his old shirt in a bucket of water to clean both of us and to also clean the bite he left in my neck. I tried to control my breathing and tried to lower my heart rate as he was busy still trying to get the dried blood off of my neck with the wet shirt. 

He stepped back and looked at me proudly as he put his pants back on. He then laughed at me, but it was not the smirk he alway had, more like a gentle smile, nothing I had seen before with him and to my surprise, he grabbed my arm and dropped onto the bed, pulling me with him and making me fall on top of him. He might have been dressed already, but I wasn't and he knew that too so he pulled the blanket, he was laying on, from underneath him and used it to cover me, making me smile slightly at him. 

"I thought we were in a hurry because of business."

Vane slightly moved his head so he would have a better look at me and I stared at him questioningly. "No... you were in a hurry, and definitely not because of business." I shook my head while rolling my eyes at Vane and smiled slightly, changing the subject. 

"What did you tell the whore?" He sighed, closing his eyes before glaring at me. 

"I will release her. Somehow, I feel like this isn't that fair towards the whore. It was stupid of her to ran away from Eleanor's men. But it ain't right, so Jack will put her on a boat tonight." 

"Mmmm. I already hoped you would say that." 

"Why, you are just as bad as me." 

"I know, but normally, men just have a fuck and leave her alone. Those men outside, your men, are simply destroying her." 

"I know." I played with his hair and listened to his heart beating into his chest while he calmly breathed and stared at the ceiling of the tent. 

"CAPTAIN JONES!!!" 

My head fell back onto Vane's shoulder and I let out a irritated sigh. I really didn't understand why every time Vane and I were laying together or were together doing whatever, we were always interrupted by someone. Though, Vane only found it funny and chuckled at my reaction. 

"They know?" 

"Some of them. Let's not hope the wrong men are standing before your tent." 

"Why's that?" 

"Well those men who don't know shit about us, will kill you if they found out." He raised an eyebrow at me then handed me my shirt. 

"Get dressed, I will sneak you past them, promise me you'll go straight back to your camp." 

"Promise." 

~~~

After that was all arranged, I walked to my camp, acting like nothing had happened, well that was before Jayson nodded at me and leaned forward so that he was right next to my ear. 

"Next time, tell him to keep the marks out of sight." 

"What?" 

"Cover your neck or somebody else will notice." 

"O shit!" He laughed and helped to bend the collar of my blouse so it would cover the open bite in my neck. 

"Captain, we have been looking for you. A woman called Eleanor Guthrie wants to get us in her trade business shit." 

Then Kay cut my boatswain Matt off, annoyed as well. "Only we do not earn money in trade, but in capturing ships with already money as cargo." 

"We don't have to live on trade." Everyone started to yell to one another and the loud yells and argues were giving me a fucking headache already. I kicked against an iron box and by the loud bang, everyone stopped debating and shocked started to give me attention instead. 

"Guys, easy. We'll keep doing how we always have been earning money. No discussions necessary. There will be no problems, now.. go fuck a whore or go drink somewhere." 

I smirked and my crew dismissed again, all in different directions, the water for swimming, the bar to get drunk or the brothel to have a quick fuck or they just stayed in the place they were already sitting before I stormed in. I couldn't care less how they would spent their money. They were different from normal pirates and knew how to spend their money neatly. That's why I didn't really have to pay attention to how much money they would spent. Taking a seat onto a wooden chest, I then stood up immediately, remembering I left my coat at Vane's place when he and I were 'busy'. 

"Fuck." 

"What?"

"I forgot something, keep an eye out for the crew, okay?" He nodded at me and patted me on the back. 

"Good luck, resist the temptation." 

"O fuck off." Jayson bursted into laughter and sat down next to other crew mates. 

~~~

I roamed through the crowded streets until I got to Vane's tent again. I walked through the first opening and slowly pushed away the smooth piece of fabric before the second opening. Then my eyes became watery and the world around me blurred. Anger filled my body and I clenched my fists, my nails leaving deep cuts into my palms as I watched the blond whore Eleanor fuck Vane right where not even 2 hours ago I was laying. They hadn't even noticed me coming in as I stood there watching Vane sliding in and out of her. My knees became weak because of my rage and a tear escaped my eye. 

How could I have trusted him? I should have listened to my men when I still could. I fucking knew if. Looking at Vane, I shook my head in disappointment at him and his oceanic eyes met mine. My sadness turned into anger as I met his gaze and clenched my jaw, while Eleanor didn't even noticed me and him staring at each other. I stormed off, hearing Vane scream after me, but I couldn't surrender to him. I couldn't forgive him, how he broke my trust. I couldn't think clear and I ran off into the darkness, letting everyone behind for once and letting my emotions out while crumbling into one crying mess by The Wrecks where no one would find me.


	12. Our Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who made it this far with reading, thank you so much 😊

How could I have trusted him? I should have listened to my men when I still could. I fucking knew if. Looking at Vane, I shook my head in disappointment at him and his oceanic eyes met mine. My sadness turned into anger as I met his gaze and clenched my jaw, while Eleanor didn't even noticed me and him staring at each other. I stormed off, hearing Vane scream after me, but I couldn't surrender to him. I couldn't forgive him, how he broke my trust. I couldn't think clear and I ran off into the darkness, letting everyone behind for once and letting my emotions out while crumbling into one crying mess by The Wrecks where no one would find me.

~~~ 

It had been 22 days since Vane and I broke up and since Flint had dragged the heartbroken me away from The Wrecks. My heart wanted to be locked away again and my desires had been shushed. Life went on, even on the moments I needed it to be slower. Every morning the animals hid away when the streets became busy, the moon replaced the sun and the other way around every night and morning. It was all the same, over and over again. It hadn't been as simple for me as for it ha been for Vane. After being stripped from his crew and ship by that blond whore, he had spent a week on opium and was drunk of rum, stuck in his own hallucinations and problems he had caused himself. 

But apparently after a week of neglecting himself, he had taken a nice break, leaving Nassau behind. Nobody knew where he had gone, the only gossip that went around about him was that he had requested a skiff. Perhaps saying sorry was too much for his attitude to even let it cross his mind and left, but I would never forgive him for what he had done, he could forget that. Only in the end, he came back, stronger than ever and I hated it. He even took over the fort, pushing Captain Hornigold and his men with their asses back on the streets. Meanwhile, Flint has also anchored in the bay of Nassau again, with bad news and he hadn't even spoke to me about it. 

I heard it from gossips that he hadn't conquered the gold. The only thing he had done was watching me with an disappointing face expression and shaking his head of disapproval. Of course I had thought of following him, but I had a little to no energy left. After all the drama, everything started to calm down again, except for my stomach. I became sick and couldn't get out of my bed because of dizziness and nausea and I could no longer keep food inside my body. The men said it had to do with food poisoning, which made the most sense.

And here we were, me weak and sick hidden away, Flint about to blow Vane with all his men out of the fucking fortress and Vane....thinking he is in control of the whole world and can't get harassed. All my limbs felt limp when I tried to move them and energy was sucked away every time I breathed because of the thoughts floating through my mind of everything that could go wrong. Sighing in frustration, I immediately went light in my head. 'unbelievable.' I had put one elbow behind me to support me and pushed myself up with the other. Turning myself quickly, I tried to put the cushion against the wall so I could sit against it. 

"Well, that's one victory." 

I looked blurred at the man standing in the doorway, he was just too far away to see his face precisely with my poor, sick vision. 

"Hello, Captain Jones, right?" 

"You're one of a kind to make it in here." 

"I chit chatted a little with your crew." 

"Who the fuck are you?" His hand pushed some hair away from his face and a glance mischievous was visible in his eyes. 

"Names John Silver, I'm the new member of the Walrus." 

"You're the asshole who robbed Flint and then memorized the schedule so they couldn't hurt you." 

"No need to call me an asshole, I came here to check on you for Flint." My whole body tensed up and started to give up, not being able to sit anymore. I pushed myself off of the wall and laid my head on the soft cushion. Everything around me was spinning like crazy and I got sick in my stomach, for the thousands time. 

"I've no energy to play games, Flint could've come to visit me himself if he really cared. Now, fuck off." His head turned around but stopped before walking out. 

"I'll tell him you are having a hard time." I sighed and felt my breakfast coming up, luckily, I managed to swallow it back, forcing me to keep the food inside for once. It was the best to try to get some sleep and hope that it diminishes in the afternoon or evening.

~~~

Slowly, I woke up feeling a little better. I wanted to test if I had really diminished and sat up straight. Breathing in, I, to my surprise, stood up effortlessly without seeing the world spin around me. Laying in bed for about 4 days and not being able to keep my food in for one second, just faded away like that. It made me feel highly relieved. This time I dressed less stylishly, but easily and comfortable and put my hair in a loose bun, I didn't feel like spending a lot of time on it today and slowly I walked out of my tent with the support of posts and obstacles around me. Mr. Dovis immediately came to me worried when he noticed me, but didn't hug me, afraid of hurting me. 

"Mr. Dovis." My voice came out of my mouth roughly and my throat was dry. "You have permission to hug me, I'm not made of glass." 

"You scared me, us all." He hugged me gently and rubbed my back. I had never really been sick that long, but man, they acted like I almost died. 

"It's nice to see daylight again and see the clear blue sea sharply." Matt, Jayson and Kay happily hopped over to me and instead of what Mr. Dovis did, Jayson jumped half on top of me, smiling like crazy. 

"For once you aren't vomiting while talking." I lifted my shoulders and laughed weakly. Vane had probably also noticed that I hadn't appeared in the streets of Nassau and perhaps heard about the news that I was sick. Would he care? Did the thought of explaining to me crossed his mind before I became sick? Had he asked for permission to speak to me? I shook my head, why the fuck would I even care. Though, somehow, he still had me under his spell and I couldn't stop thinking about him... Man, I fucking hated it. 

"Small question, did Vane come by when I, in your point of views, was dying?" Matt rolled his eyes and spoke up for the first time. 

"Doesn't matter, he's the lowest among us, you be'er keep your eyes open for other men of a be'er kind." 

Immediately after my question, Mr. Dovis and Matt turned their heels on me and walked away with Kay, who seemed to have an empathy-like face expression. When they had disappeared out of my sight, I almost collapsed if it hadn't been for Jayson grabbing my arm. He grabbed and laid my arm around his shoulders, putting his own arm under mine, making me lean on him. 

"You'll get over him. It's hard, I know. Just... you can get better." I nodded, swallowing while Jayson let go of me when I signed I could stand again. 

"I think my body would love to have some movement." Jayson laughed at me and him and I, together, walked side by side onto the hot beach and dropped at the water's edge. 

The fresh air blowing into my face was amazing to feel and the movement I had today helped me a lot. Looking up at Flint's Spanish warship, I closed my eyes, somehow afraid of what the future would bring. Flint knew that if he attacked the fort and wanted to blow Vane and his wild men right into Davy Jones Locker, the fort would be weak against other enemies and would therefore needed to be repaired quickly. Only, how fast would it go on an island full of drunken and lazy idiots. It was too risky and Flint knew that too. I pointed out to Flint's ship. 

"I hope he knows what he is doing."


	13. Regret To The Death

Flint knew that if he attacked the fort and wanted to blow Vane and his wild men right into Davy Jones Locker, the fort would be weak against other enemies and would therefore needed to be repaired quickly. Only, how fast would it go on an island full of drunken and lazy idiots. It was too risky and Flint knew that too. I pointed out to Flint's ship. 

"I hope he knows what he is doing."

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

I leaned with one shoulder against the door of the prison where Abigail Ashe was in captivity. I hated it to hold a girl captive, but the money I got to bring her back healthy was far too much to give up. Naida would've told me to bring the girl home safely and probably take care of her for a while before she would go home. Though, she wasn't that different from me and would've asked for the money too afterwards. Why the fuck would I even care, I made my choose. Somehow, she was fastened into my brain. Worst of all, she was sick, I was quite worried and thought about telling her I was sorry, only, I don't want anything to do with her anymore. 

It hurt to see her heart broken, but Eleanor was still more to me than her and I couldn't look weak, not in front of my crew or in front of anyone. Sighing, I closed my eyes and pushed myself away from the door. Making my way through the dark underground tunnels, I after walked back into the courtyard of the fort. My eyes had to get used to the sunlight first, but I could hear by the voice my quartermaster, Jenks, was speaking to me. 

"She's writing the letter now." I narrowed my eyes because of the bright sunlight and nodded. 

"I want it on it's way to Charlestown. Before whatever's going to happen here tomorrow, happens." Jenks looked at me with disbelief in his eyes and raised his eyebrows. 

"Right." 

I held my head high and looked up at unknown faces working around my fortress. "Who are they?" 

"Friends from the beach." I nodded at them, lifting an eyebrow at Jenks. "The whore? You still care? Stop caring 'bout her before those men think you are growing weak." 

"She's not a whore." 

"Fine, she was spotted at the beach, healthy and hot, with her quartermaster." I clenched my jaw at his words and rolled my eyes. 

"What? You aren't fucking her anymore." I shook my head and turned my back towards him. 

"I don't think you have a chance, Jenks." I walked away and heard Jenks yell back at me from afar. 

"Why's that?" 

"Privacy purposes. If you want to know, find it out yourself." 

"You're defending her now?" 

I could feel a vein throbbing in my neck from anger and I walked further away from him with my fists clenched. What's fucking wrong with me. I walked to my chamber and sat down with my head leaning in my hands. I loved Eleanor, yet I have never missed anyone as much as Naida. I know Eleanor is a cunning woman and would never be my lesser, but the feeling of her was right. Somewhere deep in my heart I made the wrong decision, but yet I felt pleased with whom I have with me. 

Even though she may screw me over again, the love I have for her I have had longer than I've had for Naida... I kept trying to make myself less guilty with those words, but deep done it was wrong and I fucking hated the feeling of being wrong. I got up with the energy I had left and looked out my window, trying to find Naida between the crowd... and there she was. Discolored hair from the sun, comfortable clothes and her beautiful face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. You don't need her. You never have been attached to a woman like that. 

Despite all the thoughts in my head, I had to come up with an solution for the Spanish Man O' War in the bay which was ready to release hell upon the fortress I was in. "JENKS!!" Immediately I heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs and Jenks showed up from the other side of the room. 

"Yes, Capt'n?" 

"Keep your eyes open for gossips about The Serpent's Madalion crew." 

"Aye, Got it!" Jenks ran upstairs and closed the door behind him. Sighing and groaning, I walked away from the window and threw my sword off my bed, slowly laying down onto the bed with my thoughts in another world. I quickly fell asleep from fatigue and guilt. 

~~~

"The courtyard wall's destroyed. A breach in the northwestern corridor. Seaward-facing batteries are gone, as are most of the westward guns." I stared down and then back up to make eye contact with my quartermaster. I was concerned, not only for the position I now was in, but for many more reasons. There was just one thought wandering around that I couldn't possibly get out of my head. 

"How many did we lose?" 

"Seven. Another nine injured. How long do you expect before the men are massing themselves on the beach to begin their assault?" 

"Two hours, maybe less." I thought deeply through all the misery, and my eyes drifted to the side where Abigail Ashe had crawled against the wall. 

"Larson! Take her back to the cell. Make sure she remains safe while I'm gone. No one is to touch her, understood?" 

Larson turned to me and nodded. "Aye." He gently grabbed Abigail by the arm and the frightened girl stood up. 

"While you're gone? Where are you going? Her?" 

"No. No matter how many of his men we kill, he can find more. Eventually they breach and we die." 

"So you're leaving?" 

"It's too great of a force to defeat if we attempt to fight the body of it. Only way to beat it is to cut off its head." I sneaked out the fort and spotted Flint talking to a woman, the smartest technique was to follow him till he would stop somewhere alone. Though, he didn't stop alone and him and the woman sat down in a gathering room in the tavern. If I was right, I had a chance that the woman would leave Flint alone if he put his selfish side on number one and then I would be able to strike without anyone else getting hurt. I tried to attract as little attention as possible and I could partly hear the conversation and what they were speaking 'bout. 

"Peter's daughter?" "

"You need to obtain her from Captain Vane. Alive and unharmed. Like you would do for Naida if this was about her." Fuck, Naida and Flint were close, killing him meant losing her even more. Hearing her name still hurt like someone stabbed me a thousand times with a poisonous sword and it didn't help this situation I was in. Luckily, I was pulled out of my bad thoughts when I heard the woman snap at Flint. 

"NO! You've been anything but clear. You say you fight for the sake of Nassau, for the sake of your men, for the sake of Thomas and his memory. But the truth of the matter is, it isn't for any of those things." 

"What the fuck do you think I am fighting for?!" 

"I think you are fighting for the sake of fighting. Because it is the only state in which you can function. The only way to keep that voice in your head from driving you mad!" 

"What voice?" 

"The one telling you to be ashamed of yourself..... for having loved him. You were told that it was shameful. And a part of you believed it. Thomas was my husband. I loved him and he loved me. But what he shared with you....it was entirely something else. It's time you allowed yourself to accept that." 

"The only thing I am ashamed of....is that I didn't do something to save him when we had the chance. That instead I listened to you." The woman stormed off of the stairs with rage and disappointed without for a moment paying attention to who I was. I walked upstairs silently and saw Flint moving his hand over a page of a red colored book. 

He carefully closed the book slowly without making a sound and looked worn, perfect time for me to strike back with what he had caused by firing on the fortress. Stepping wrong, a loud sound came from the creaking wood. His head shot to one side and I jumped on top of Flint to pin him to the ground. He turned around and took me with him, me punching him on the nose causing his eyes to water and his nose to bleed. both of us were groaning in pain as I tried to bury a knife into his neck, but he stopped me, slapped me in the face and threw me against the wall. 

Bleeding, I grabbed hold of him, rolling down the stairs I got a punch in my stomach and it became hard to breath while my movements became more aggressive than before. He grabbed my leg and crawled on top of me with the intention to knock me out. But luckily I could slam my head against his and he fell to the surface, acting quickly, I grabbed his throat and tried to choke him. Only to feel his knee in my side and a sharp sound was released by a sword dragged across the floor. We were both shocked and let go of each other. Then, a black snake slithered towards us and drove us apart. 

"ANIMALS! Even a snake is more mannered than the two of you."


	14. The Serpent’s Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it and tell what you think is going to happen, I wonder if it is already clear. 😂❤️

enjoy it and tell what you think is going to happen, I wonder if it is already clear. 😂❤️

~~~

He grabbed my leg and crawled on top of me with the intention to knock me out. But luckily I could slam my head against his and he fell to the surface, acting quickly, I grabbed his throat and tried to choke him. Only to feel his knee in my side and a sharp sound was released by a sword dragged across the floor. We were both shocked and let go of each other. Then, a black snake slithered towards us and drove us apart. 

"ANIMALS! Even a snake is more mannered than the two of you."

~~~

(POV Naida Jones)

Standing with my back straight in front of both men with my chin up I shook my head at them both. 

"You two don't understand that you both have to live for Nassau's sake. When the outside world knows that feared pirates are dying, they think they are more likely to have Nassau as their fucking trophy!" 

I looked deadly at Vane and then at Flint. Clenching my jaw as I stroked Vellath, hanging around my neck. I found her injured in Havana when I was young, she has stayed with me ever since I helped her. The only thing is her poison is very dangerous and feels like something is burning right through you, I don't think you want that to be the last thing you've ever felt before it kills you. 

"Naida, put the serpent down-..." 

"Any movement and this serpent hangs around your neck until your head explodes." Flint swallowed, but in annoyance sighed afterwards. 

"Naida, can't avoid it any longer. It's time you made a choice-..!" My eyes met Vane's, his wild hair and blood dripping from his mouth, his shirt slightly ripped open, I wasn't going to lie, it was a hot sight and I could run back to his arms just by the way he looked at me, only he and his actions showed that he wasn't worth it. Out of reaction to him, I threw a knife at his head, but missed right a few inches away from his head into the wood. 

"Enough!" The blonde whore Eleanor came out from behind us and pushed me aside. I wanted to attack back, but Flint gave me a warning not to do it in the way he looked at me. 

"You three will resolve this." 

"Need to say, if your the one jumping on top of a man who you're only toying with!" 

"Shouldn't you have been so bad for Vane." 

"Who's the one thats bad for him, if you are only using him when you're to scared to defend yourself... It doesn't matter anymore, he chose it." I noticed that I saw pain in Vane's eyes when he heard my words and he lowered his head, switching his gaze at the floor, afterwards, looking back up angrier than before and his rough voice echoed across the room.

"This isn't going to end the way you want it to!" 

He looked at Eleanor with an angry and disgusted face expression while he said those words out loud. 

"This ends in this room right now." 

"He can't let it and neither do I." 

Flint hooked his foot behind a chair and dragged it over the floor with his foot. "Sit down." 

"Why the fuck should I sit?!" Both breathing like animals, Vane looked at the chair and refused to sit down. 

"There is a girl in your possession. Her name is Abigail. Give her to me and I will stand down my men. You can have the fort." Eleanor looked shocked and was out of a sudden finally speechless for once. 

"Oh, so if I understand correctly, this asshole takes a part in trading women and Flint suddenly finds money more important, ain't that weird?" 

"She is worth more to me than money, Naida. She is the future of this place. Send word for your father, Eleanor. He should hear this as well." Eleanor left with strong steps and was on her way to get her father. Meanwhile, I had walked to the left side of the room and looked out the window where Vane was standing next to so I could watch the busy streets and keep my mind away from all the bullshit that was thrown to me. 

"Naida-." 

"No, I don't want to be played with, best to get that out of your head...." Vane tried to get my attention for the second time and grabbed my arm. 

"You were sick?!" 

I sighed and locked gazes with him, making me see that his eyes looked like they had fire flare in them. 

"I'm better now, don't pretend you care. It was just rotten food... nothing more, nothing less." 

"No, it's more than that." 

Flint stood up and pulled me out of Vane's grip on my arm, making an end to our conversation. I stumbled back a bit and sat down onto the chair that Flint had pushed away for Vane to sit down. I had put my head in my hands, feeling lost into my emotions and feeling weak again. The one moment I was angry and the other moment I was sad. I didn't care how these two men saw me anymore, they both saw what I'm capable of and how broken I could be. They both had seen me at my strongest and weakest times and this was definitely my weakest time. 

"You have ever been to Charles Town?" I looked up, throwing my hair back to my shoulders. 

"Yes." 

Flint and Vane had eye contact and I was sure that at the time Vane and Flint agreed with each other just by eye contact. Then Flint laid his hand on my knee and rubbed his hand up and down comfortably. Perhaps, because Vane knew I didn't trust him, but he still wanted to help me, asking Flint to comfort me instead of himself. 

"There is a man there... Lord Peter Ashe, his daughter is, like I told earlier, in possession of Vane and his men. Bringing her back unharmed and safely, means an future for Nassau." Just before I wanted to speak, Eleanor and her father walked in followed by Mrs. Barlow, whom I also knew by now by the rumors going around the island. A long silence followed with many judging looks before Flint started explaining to us all what his plan was. Flint somehow felt guilty and looked up at me. 

"It will likely start with three ships, maybe four. A tactical assault to retake the bay. Once England decides she wants this place back, the redoutes that she will commit towards that end... are inexhaustible. Sooner or later, we'll be driven inland, forced to fight as rebels from interior hoping to inflict enough damage and expense to compel the new governor to negotiate with what's left of us. For years I prepared for that fight." Flint scanned the room and stopped by each single on of us in the room to make eye contact. "Now it would appear that there is another way, a way in which we can control our futures without that fight. And as fate would have it, you are holding the key to make that possible." 

Eleanor gave Vane an irritated look his way and sighed. "The girl?" 

"Her father is a very powerful, very influential man." I tried to listen to what was important, but my vision became blurry just like awhile ago. Everything moved around me and I was lucky that I was already sitting down. Closing my eyes, I tried to let the lightness in my head disappear, but it didn't work to fade. I was sweating and started feeling sick while everyone else was busy talking. In the corner of my eyes I could spot Vane looking at me worryingly, but he knew he needed to keep his distance because if I wanted everyone to know about this moment then I would have shown it without putting on a neutral face. 

"That would certainty argue well for our prospects-..." 

"what do I get? If this, if that. Yet it all relies on an asset you do not possess." 

"What do you get? You get what we all get— a future." 

"Show it to me. Hand me my future here in this room." 

Vane started trying to negotiate with Flint about the share he would get from giving his asset to Flint and my mind started to clear a little again, being able to breath normal as well. 

"What? It isn't just your words, is it? The promise of a thing hard to define and impossible to deliver— that is what you're suggesting I get in exchange for surrendering an asset worth what that girl is worth?" 

"If you're looking for something more immediate, then how about your own survival." 

"Men....fucking hell. Do you two even remember how both of you started this personal war?" I shook my head at the two men and waited for an answer. 

Vane tucked his thumbs behind his belt and Flint rolled his eyes without even answering me, Flint started again. Perhaps, the answer was simple, perhaps not. But after what felt like hours, I finally got peace of mind when Vane walked away with the offer, the girl for a Spanish man of war and Flint. On the other hand, a grumpy face sat on the opposite side of me. Eleanor, as always, ran after Vane down the stairs and the two debated. I really needed some rest from all these discussions and problems and rose carefully to my feet. 

"Nobody dares disturbing me or the last thing you see with those eyes is the underside of my ship."


	15. The Future’s Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so exited to write the next one. See you people then✨

But after what felt like hours, I finally got peace of mind when Vane walked away with the offer, the girl for a Spanish man of war and Flint. On the other hand, a grumpy face sat on the opposite side of me. Eleanor, as always, ran after Vane down the stairs and the two debated. I really needed some rest from all these discussions and problems and rose carefully to my feet. 

"Nobody dares disturbing me or the last thing you see with those eyes is the underside of my ship."

~~~

I walked away angry and of course along the way I encountered Vane and Eleanor arguing. My hatred for her was too much, and how she had managed to undermine her power was weak compared to what Flint, I, and, how difficult it is to admit, Vane had to do for that leadership. With fast steps, I took a detour to my camp, not wanting to encounter them both. I greeted some healers from my crew and opened the opening of my tent, rubbing my eyes, I found myself becoming tired. My eyelids grew heavily as my movement weren't as smooth as they were before. It was still broad daylight, but it felt like life was being sucked out of me. 

Everything that happened today got me thinking, what was Vane talking about when he said it was more than sick? Had he really cared? How much was that girl really worth to bring us a future in this place just build on sand doomed to fall? Too much questions, but few answers where told in that room and it was killing me. My eyes quickly closed and I was deeply asleep. Though, I believe it was not that long time after that I woke up, shocked, with nausea from here to London. I heard screams coming from everywhere and got up weakly, almost falling to the floor. I put on an easy, loose blouse with pants and walked out. My camp was completely empty, except for Matt standing next to my door as a guard. 

"Matt?" I coughed a little and felt my food coming up, so instead of talking, I pointed out at the empty tents. 

"They are voting, well it seems. Some of us went to see and found out that it is more entertaining than we could think of."

"If you never do it with my captaincy...then it is fine." He laughed and slapped my back, making me almost throw up. The point was, they couldn't find out I was still sick, they would worry to much and I wouldn't do that to them. 

"I'm going to find Flint then... warning, I can do that myself, I need no guidance." Smiling, Matt nodded and escorted me out of camp, leaving me alone while he left to join the rest of my crew. I saw Flint sitting alone with his head lowered and I joined him. 

"Is it going well?" 

"Yes ... you? less sick? I saw you at the table this afternoon. It's hasn't vanished, has it?" Disappointingly I shook my head and he stared at me, probably feeling sorry. 

"Where's your count?" Flint and I both looked up, I was startled of who I saw walking in. 

"BILLY?!" 

"Jones, since when are you so surprised to see me?" 

"You were dead and now suddenly not. Doesn't it make sense that I am happy to see you. Since I still don't know anything about Gates, I'm happy your finally back." I tried to make eye contact with Flint, but Flint had turned his head away at the name Gates. 

"Never mind, Flint, I know." 

I rubbed his upper arm gently. I knew he had killed Gates, which had made me hate Flint for a bit, but I also knew he hated himself for it and the only thing I could do was help him get over it. 

"You'll get over it ... you'll be fine." Flint swallowed and clasped his hands together. He started to continue the conversation they had before I yelled for Billy. "Well, Hard to tell. Everyone's holding this one close." 

"Well, I'm hearing you're up three." 

"I have it as four." I stood up apologizing and went over the cabin railing to throw up, slowly wiping the hair from my face and leaned against a pole behind me. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Billy, as you can see, I'm pretty fine. Lots has happened since you were gone." I almost collapsed and laid down on a bench on the other side of Flint and Billy. "Talk please, I need distraction." 

I wasn't lying, maybe a little bit of distraction made me less sick or dizzy than I was feeling at the moment. Flint and Billy got back into their conversation as I wanted to keep my food that was left into my stomach to stay there. Flint had gently rubbed his hand in circles onto my shin and Billy didn't really know what to do. Though, he didn't had to do anything to be honest. I could see Billy was so confused, making me burst into laughter. 

"Sometimes, you can make faces.... Jesus." 

We both laughed, but quickly they melted into their conversation, making me stare to the yelling men on the other side in the distance. "Perhaps. Though, still, his argument would seem to be the easier one." 

"Why would that be? Flint has some flaws as it seems. Ain't we all have some? Why would especially that be the reason to depose Flint as captain?

Billy nodded his head but reminded me that the men outside of this room, will do anything to make their life easier. If a man's voice is annoying they choose the other side and so on. 

"Captain Flint will betray anyone to get what he wants. Yesterday it was Mr. Gates, today it was me. Which one of you would like to be tomorrow?" I brought my chin up when I heard a thin figure coming from behind calling for Flint. I nodded impatiently while the man spoke up again and Flint sighed at his words. Flint spoke up, but it sounded more like a whisper only meant for me to hear. 

"Naida, get yourself back to your camp. You need rest and don't worry, tomorrow I will visit you in the morning, be ready before the sun comes up."


	16. The Truth Untold | Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts were too long so I had to cut them in half, The truth is finally exposed😃 Have fun.

"Captain Flint will betray anyone to get what he wants. Yesterday it was Mr. Gates, today it was me. Which one of you would like to be tomorrow?" I brought my chin up when I heard a thin figure coming from behind calling for Flint. I nodded impatiently while the man spoke up again and Flint sighed at his words. Flint spoke up, but it sounded more like a whisper only meant for me to hear. 

"Naida, get yourself back to your camp. You need rest and don't worry, tomorrow I will visit you in the morning, be ready before the sun comes up."

~~~

After hearing complaining and cheering men, I quickly fell asleep again with all my clothes left on. It was hard to understand why Flint wanted to have me awake before the sun was about to rise, but it was probably important. The most important thing for me now was to rest quietly until the moment came. Softly I heard rustling coming from behind my tent and I opened my eyes with my heartbeat so hard it felt like it could break my ribs. With a listening ear, I grabbed my pistol from under my pillow and I quickly aimed it at the opening, seeing Flint standing in front of my tent with Silver. I took a deep breath and tried to lower my heart rate.

"Glad you're already awake. Change clothes and pack important things. We'll be leaving in a short time and no worries about your crew. I promised them you would be safe. Jayson will be supervising your ship while you join me. Hurry up, if you're done we will be waiting for you on the beach." 

I was completely lost and confused with no explanation, but I wanted to get off of this island as quickly as possible before gossips started to spread around Nassau of information about me. I got up and put on a black blouse with an black, leather pants with holes in them. I also put on a long coat that ended right above the floor with a serpent embroidered on the back like I wore it the first day entering Nassau. I quickly braided my hair normally and grabbed all my weapons. Knives around my thigh, wrists, around my hip and one in my boot. Two swords in their holders on both sides of my hips and two guns next to them in their own holders. 

I ran outside, but was stopped by Jayson. 

"Be careful." He grabbed me and embraced me, enveloping his arms around me. I was amazed by the sudden hug, but still wrapped my arms around him as well. 

"Pirates." 

"Always."

He confirmed and almost his eyes became bloodshot for no reason. I laughed at him and he smiled back, pushing him playfully from his place. 

"I should go or Flint will be mad. Take good care, Jayson. It is and always will be my ship." I heard him chuckle behind me when I started running to the beach and I waved at him. 

I was trying to keep myself from fainting as soon as I remembered the condition I was in and luckily, I managed to get onto the beach without passing out. In the distance I saw two shadows standing in front of an sloop while the streets started to fill itself with crowds again and without saying anything, all three of us stepped into the sloop, heading towards The Walrus. It took a little longer, but finally we arrived and climbed up a rope ladder thrown out in front of us. A hand was offered to me to get up the ship, but I came up stubbornly without help. Flint finally jumped onto the ship as last and whistled to get everyone's attention. 

"Focus! We have one more woman on deck. Three women are quite a few, especially if they have to be safe and NOT to be touched, but Captain Jones here does more than just reject you, so I wouldn't challenge or try her out. Unless you want to end up like those two on the beach, I think you all heard the stories and I don't have explain twice!" 

"AYEEE!" Curiously, I looked up and examined Flint. It annoyed me that I wasn't the tallest so I had to look up all the time. I might have been smaller than a lot of the people that I met, though, that didn't mean I wasn't strong. I could kill a grown man if I wanted to and Flint was definitely right about that. 

"Women?" Confusion filled my voice as I asked about the other two women on deck. 

"Abigail Ashe and Miranda Barlow. Miranda had to join us, she was the only one known by Abigail." 

"Fascinating. I'm going to say hello. I'll encounter you again, Flint." He smiled at my way of talking and turned around to bring someone to reason who was trying to put up a fight with the boatswain. 

"Abigail, Miranda.... a pleasure to have more women on a boat. Men, am I right?" Abigail giggled at my comment and quickly lowered her head again while speaking up softly and shyly. 

"Ma'am ... you're Captain Jones, isn't that true?" 

"Correct." 

"You are therefore a pirate ... I have never seen a capitain who is feminine, yet your fame can be heard all over the world." 

"I've had a lot of setbacks with being a woman, just never forget, everything will be fine if you don't let anyone walk over you and fight for what you believe in." Abigail looked at me in admiration and Barlow smiled sweetly at me and nodded 'bout the advise I gave to her. 

"Could I hear your story about your setbacks and how you grew to who you are now, Ma'am?" 

"If you call me Naida, I will. I am not much older than you are." Barlow grabbed her dress by her hips and got up, willing to give us some privacy.

"I'll take a short walk around the ship, you're safe with Jones, Abigail. I will be back soon." I nodded confirming she was right and I closed my eyes, taking a breath before I sat down on Barlow's seat.

"It is very complex, when I was around 14 I ended up in the alleys of Havana, where as a young girl I was not safe from men and pirates at the time."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I decided to show the world that women can do just as much as men and could be even worse than them so I saved up money to buy a ship and stayed into Havana's bay until a group of 8 men came up to my ship after a few days with full curiosity why a 14 year old was starting riots and commanded over a ship with no crew. I was the one addressing to them that I wanted to change the world, make piracy big and make the world fear us pirates. And... somehow they had faith in a 14 year old girl who found herself at the same level as a man and wanted to end civilization. Quickly I and the 8 men had gathered a crew for my ship." 

I smiled to myself, remembering those beautiful, but twisted memories as I told them. "And eight years later they are all still with me." 

"That means you are 22 now." 

"That is right." Of course, I wasn't going to tell everything how it had all really happened. The real story had contained a lot of money and murder, but I couldn't do that to her. She had such an innocent appearance and brain that I didn't want to destroy that and tell her about the hard way and my real setbacks. It was then that I felt a weird pain in my stomach and sickness hit me. 

"Barlow?!" Barlow arrived quickly and asked what was wrong as I yelled for her. "I need to discuss something with Flint, can you keep Abigail company?" 

"Of course I can." I nodded and walked quickly to the captain's cabin with my hand on my stomach, well slightly so it wasn't that obvious. I knocked softly on the door and Billy opened it. "Can I help you with something." 

He looked down at my hand and I quickly retreated my hand away from where it had been resting on a few seconds ago. "I thought you were Flint." 

"Flint is down the stairs, where we all eat together. Should I help you get down?" It wasn't great to get down there alone, not when I felt this weird and sick and with a sigh I nodded. 

"Yeah that would be great." He followed me down and pointed to the corner where Flint was sitting at a table. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" 

"No, Billy, listen, I'm going to tell Flint something shocking. I want you to be there because he will kill me." 

"What could be so bad that-..." In his eyes I saw that also a bell was ringing in his head and I wanted to make sure he wouldn't scream it out so I quickly laid my finger to my lips, shushing the shocked man. 

"Don't say it out loud." I spoke up in a harsh tone. 

"I wasn't-..." 

"Just to be sure you weren't going to." He smiled and escorted me to Flint. Billy and I both sat down and I noticed Flint had raised an eyebrow at Billy and me. 

"What did I do to deserve this visit from both of you?" Billy tapped my leg, forcing me to tell him the truth. 

"Naida?" 

"Yes... um.... Flint, before I tell you this news, you have to promise me something." 

"What have you done?" He looked incredibly angry and concerned at the same time and I started stumbling over my words. 

"Well I haven't done anything, more what is my bo-.... never mind. You have to promise me not to shout it out loud or get angry." I bit my lip, trying to find the right words to bring him the news. He was like a father to me and he wasn't going to be happy. 

"Naida, spill it!"

"Fine! Flint, I am happy you pulled me off of that fucking island, I really wanted to get away from Vane and not because I hate him that much, but because I found out I ain't sick and I have never been sick from the beginning. I am bearing his child."


	17. The Truth Untold | Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new update. I'm going to add songs in the end of the chapters from now on that will match the feelings.👍🏻

"Naida, spill it!"

"Fine! Flint, I am happy you pulled me off of that fucking island, I really wanted to get away from Vane and not because I hate him that much, but because I found out I ain't sick and I have never been sick from the beginning. I am bearing his child."

~~~

Flint jumped up from the opposite seat he was sitting and threw a bottle of rum my way who I tried to dodge. "YOU'RE MAD!!!" He grabbed my shirt and tried to pull me from my seat to my feet too but I struggled and grabbed his arm. 

"Flint, there is still and innocent child growing in my womb." In his eyes I could see him becoming even more aggressive and angry at first, but clenched his jaw, embracing the truth pretty fast and lowered his head while sitting down beside me. 

"You're right.... though, you know for sure it truly Vane's? How long have you known?" I lowered my head as well, staring at my boots and took a deep breath, pretty surprised he was suddenly this calm. 

"It all started when I got sick... I let myself be told that the food was poisoning, but I knew my body better." Flint his anger completely faded and Billy looked at me with his hands clasped. "I quickly concluded that it was not an illness and started looking for other symptoms of the thought I tried to lock away. The symptoms were too similar to it than to be just sick." I paused for a second and Flint seemed to understand that it couldn't be anything different than a child. Though, I could see both of them having a hard time accepting the truth it was Vane's. They both hated him, even more than I did.

"Everything also has fit perfectly between the time you and Vane were together, and Vane was the only one you shared a bed with. Only, you wanted to leave as soon as possible before the gossip spread to Vane himself, correct?" I nodded at Flint and maintained eye contact while I told them the story any further. 

"I was afraid he would be angry and lose control and I didn't want to look weak in front of him, knowing that he had cheated on me." 

Flint his anger grew a bit in his face, but still he gently laid a hand on my back. 

"The only thing you have to worry about is that child, okay? His hand started going up and down my lower back for a while. "Fuck Naida." He had retreated his hand and placed his head in his flat palms, trailing his fingers through his hair afterwards. "A child." 

Closing my eyes, I nodded while then opening them again looking down to my feet. I couldn't focus for a while and just stared at the floor. I had been careful not to drink for a few weeks, but I didn't know if Flint had something that was not liquor on board. "Flint, do you have water on board?" 

"Silver can boil water so that it is healthy for you to drink, don't worry... and I think it is better for your back if I let you sleep in my cabin. I'll sleep on the sofa so you can rest normally." I thanked Flint before I leaned with my elbows on the table. 

"Can I ask you for a favor?" 

Flint's eyes shot up and looked at me with different emotion, one of them anger the other one concern and many more. 

"Of course." 

I moved closer to Flint and Billy bend over the table to listen what I wanted to ask too, yes it seemed very suspicious, but it didn't matter as long as the rest couldn't hear us. 

"This remains between the people we trust and the cook... no one else! 'Cause the problem is, the faster the news spreads, the faster I get killed because it's Vane's child. Both him and I have enemies, therefore nobody can know." 

"Promised." Flint grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. With wide eyes I looked at his crew who also looked at Flint weirdly for his deed. 

"Flint." I tried to point out to his crew, but he kept embracing me. 

"You are going to have a fucking child." I heard him chuckle softly before he released me and looked challenging at his crew, making them look away quickly. It was getting dark by now and everyone came to the place where we would gather to eat. 

Flint and I on the opperhand, went upstairs to check on the first watch above deck and when we noticed everything went well, we walked on to the Captain's cabin. I placed my hand on the wooden handle and gently opened the door, hearing the door making a creaking sound. Abigail sat in Flint's chair, writing and was looking very pleased to see me, though, I had a strong feeling the writing was about Flint himself as she watched him afraid and closed the book quickly. I think Flint had realized it too and walked over to Miranda instead. 

"She was writing about me." 

"Do you think?" 

"I suppose I can't blame her. A girl her age with what she's been through. It's a credit to her that she can function at all." 

"Look at her." I heard Miranda say and I slowly approached her, after sitting beside Abigail to comfort her. 

"When I first learned she was on the island, I saw in my mind a five-year-old child hiding behind her mother's dress. Then I saw her. I realized she's a woman. It's like she's some sort of clock that's finally struck it's chime and woken me from this dream we've been living, reminded me how many years separate me from a world I still think of as home. How unrecognizable the woman I am now would be to the woman I was then." I smiled to myself when I saw Flint placing his hand on hers. 

"I still remember the first time I met Naida, young, unprecedented strength, fearless and above all... stubborn." I felt his gaze on my back, but I was reading with Abigail so I tried to not pay attention to him. 

"She might not have been such a little, innocent girl as Abigail was, but I still saw her as that 14-year-old girl who absolutely didn't want to live according civilization and rules. That was until I saw her back in Nassau... a intelligent full grown woman, who will soon become a mother. The only thing that had never changed was her attitude." My head popped up and I saw them both staring at my hand that I had placed on my lower stomach without even being aware of it. It was strange to know that something so adorable and small was growing in there, but nevertheless I would have to get used to it.

~~~

"I know my role here is to recount information to you. But with what lies ahead, I'm hoping you'll indulge me in a personal account. About five years ago, I served on a merchant vessel running slaves in and out of Charles Town. I remember the first time I saw those walls, those patrol ships, and those fucking guns. The first mate leans in as he sees that look on my face. He says, 'That, son, is a town resolveer never to be fucked with.' And as we're unloading our cargo, we watch a gathering in the square-- a gallows. And we watch as they haul up a man named Solomon Little. And they announced to the crowd that this man..." 

I almost stummeled over the railing of The Walrus while I was trying to keep my balance. I looked around, but couldn't see nothing more than a blurry world before my eyes. It was difficult to stand on a ship with no solid ground under your feet if your stomach can't keep your food inside all the time, but I managed to act normal around other pirates. Apparently, I had fallen asleep against Abigail last night and I woke up embarrassed with a smiling Flint in my face while he started rubbing in that I just fell asleep like a cute little child. And since I hate being called little and cute, hell broke lose. 

The only thing he had told me before leaving me alone to change clothing was that he was happy I broke now and not somewhere on deck. He had left very soon when he was called by one of his men and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone. Before everything calmed down around me, I heard him call Billy to stand close to my door and to keep an eye out for me if anyone wanted to get in while I was dressing myself. While changing clothes, I had started thinking about what exactly the plan was when we arrived in Charles Town and therefore I was now looking for Flint on this stupid deck. 

I walked around until I found the wooden stairs leading to the lower deck, were we dined together and in the corner I saw Flint, Billy, Abigail and Miranda sitting at a table in the darkness. I listened closely and heard that they were talking about favorable winds and routes. Only, when Billy noticed Abigail sitting at the table, blushing slightly at the way he stared at her, it was so cute it made me smile. 

"Ahh, young love." 

Miranda nearly choked on her water when she saw her blushing at Billy and heard me laugh in the background about the comment I made myself. Billy shook his head at me and left leaving the whole table silent. I sat down next to where not a second ago Billy was fleeing from and hit my fists on the table, Abigail and Miranda shot their heads up in shock and Flint already understood my hint. 

"His name is Billy, in case you were wondering." Flint stated while looking over his shoulder to him. She tried to cover up her embarrassing moment and sat up with her back straight. 

"I beg your pardon. He just... seems so out of place here." I got lost in my mind, Vane, he was literally the only one who ever made me blush just by the sound of his voice. Oh, how much I missed that rough, husky voice, filling my ears. 

"You're not the only one who could blush like crazy." Flint tried to make eye contact with me and tilted his head in my direction, making me roll my eyes at him. 

"Yeah, yeah. I also blushed like crazy, but just with one man. The rest of them I couldn't care less about." 

"The man who made you blush, is he the father?" Slowly, I dropped my eyes on Abigail's and she soon noticed she was on my sensitive side, she changed the subject. Though, I wanted to be honest and tried to speak up, but my voice started to crack by even thinking about him and I just nodded. 

"Billy seems like someone I might have known back home in London-..." 

"He may easily have been. His parents were Levelers in Kensington. Spoke out against impressment, kidnappings. Printed pamphlets from their home. Insisted that Billy was lettered so that he could understand the cause and contribute. That winter, when the press gangs came through town, they found Billy distributing those pamphlets in the street. I suppose they found it funny, snatching him and leaving only the pamphlets for his parents to find." 

I felt a lump in my throat and water started to collect at the bottom lid of both of my eyes. I swear my eyes were as red as blood and I almost let a tear escape my eye, intaking a short breath. I cursed under my breath before storming off, sprinting up the stairs, afraid that someone saw me so weak and stopped before..... a man, dead, he fell out of the mast right before me. Although I could no longer see properly through the tears in my eyes, I felt the air go by and the shouting of the falling man, followed by the silence of death and the cook's footsteps.

Everyone gathered around the dead body and wondered who it was. I on the other hand saw it as a good excuse to leave for the Captain's cabin before anyone even noticed I bursted into tears. How can a child live without a father? Did he already know? Would he lose his mind if he knew I had left without telling him? It was only now that I noticed the problems I had without him. I couldn't sleep without his body next to me. Talking reminded me of him, and worst of all, wherever I was.... I carried something that was completely his around all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Grass ain't greener  
> -Chris Brown


	18. Wherever You Go

How can a child live without a father? Did he already know? Would he lose his mind if he knew I had left without telling him? It was only now that I noticed the problems I had without him. I couldn't sleep without his body next to me. Talking reminded me of him, and worst of all, wherever I was.... I carried something that was completely his around all the time.

~~~ 

No more tears left, I stared at the ceiling and looked around the room. It was a mess, I had thrown almost anything across the room, everything except Flint's bookcase. Flint had stopped by to offer me water after seeing his messed-up room, but I had turned it down at the time, now, at this point I actually regretted my decision because I now desired for a glass of water. I slipped past the overturned table and pulled the door open, seeing that Mr. Dooley had reported something to Mr. Scott, but then he stared at the horizon again pretending that there was nothing going on. 

"Mr. Scott?" 

"Jones... I heard a table go into the air a while ago." 

"Yeah, about that, lets just say I wanted to redecorate Flint's cabin." He looked surprised at my answer, but right after he bursted into laughter. "What had Dooley said to you? I saw him staring intently to the waters." 

"He replied to me that his men had seen something in the ocean and then insisted it was not true. I told him to tell the watch on the main, though, I doubt that he would listen to me." 

"We have to keep an eye out for it, even when we think our mind is fucking with us." 

"BROTHERS, IT IS TIME THAT WE GAVE THE WATER MORE ATTENTION!!" Everyone looked at us strangely and literally all gazed at the water without understanding what we meant. 

"No, Mr. Scott didn't mean it literally... think! You and you." I pointed to two dark haired men and they looked at me with a confused look. "New task for the two of you, keep an eye on the sea just like you watch over the ship. The rest.... just... do your damn job." The men dismissed immediately and climbed back into the mast to do as I had said. "How would Flint be doing at this time?" 

"He can keep his manners, don't worry about his presence in there." "

"You're right" 

"Indeed I am." A man with long hair came out and had a violin in his hand. 

"Is it bad luck if I ask you to sing for the crew?" My eyes looked at the man from bottom to top and nodded to the man that I would sing with the man. I knew I couldn't stand for long as I felt my legs weaken so I sat on the wooden railing with my legs crossed and the man followed me, sitting on a wooden barrel beside me. 

Apparently people already enjoyed seeing us sitting down and all had shifted their attention to us. I noticed that even on a ship like this many people had other activities to keep themselves busy. A small man was drawing on the deck in the light of a lantern, the violin player was playing the violin next to me, people were betting in the back... even though that was strictly forbidden and some were writing, but I didn't know if it was a letter to friends or family or if it was used for something else. Tired, I started to sing a few songs I had written when I arrived in Nassau and everyone seemed to enjoy it. 

Except for the cook, he looked wary and looked suspiciously out of his eyes, standing behind a man who looked precisely the same. After a strange, supposedly unremarkable conversation between the two men, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. "It's better if you roam your way back to bed. You look distorted and your body language tells me you are in pain, perhaps if I'm right. Also, don't get anything in your head because I want you to stay safe here on deck. I'll keep the cook and the other one in my sight for now." 

I turned around and saw an old man with gray hair, though, he still seemed to have a better physical movement compared to the other older people I had met. The man had dark eyes and a few tattoos, like a sea turtle on his neck. "Names De Groot...sailing master. I'm told to look after your safety till Flint comes back, though, I am not told why. You've shown many men that you can take good care of your own so I won't be on your tail for long." 

"Well that's refreshing to hear." I rolled my eyes and pushed the man a little to the side with my shoulder. 

"Good to learn 'bout you, If you don't mind now I will listen to your advice and dream away from this place." It seemed as if he found my attitude interesting and even funny and nodded. 

"You will." 

I shook my head and waved at Billy who was still hanging in the mast to fix the so-called cursed ropes.   
I had offered myself for the job, but the people who know that I was bearing a child think that I am physically made of glass, which ain't true. Slowly I walked past some drunken men and knocked some off my legs as I quickly went in and closed the door behind me, finally peace in my head. I walked past the mess I had caused and opened the curtains to see the beautiful, white moon shining in the darkness. I enjoyed the beautiful reflection in the water of the moon and sat on the window frame. It was one good idea to clean the mess up, the thing was, suddenly a wave of warmth came over me and I had to sit down. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

I knew, everything that was going on inside of her, and I was here... today, to learn the truth. Me and her had to talk, whether she wanted to see me or not she had something that was mine. I made the stupidest mistake ever, but from now on that will change if she was actually here on Flint's ship. Slowly, I signaled to my men to climb onto the ship, as quietly as possible. Weapons ready, I pushed myself into the side of the ship. Wooden beam after wooden beam we climbed in and onto the Man 'O War like ghosts in the night. From the bottom deck, we seized the opportunity to kill men in their sleep. We took the chance but I, secretly, disagreed with it. 

Killing men while they were not a threat was never my favorite activity, but the men I was fighting side by side with were loyal as long as I was strong and above them and if it meant coming closer to the woman upstairs, I honestly wouldn't hesitate. The first real threat I encountered was a man who was chopping my crew mate's head off. He fell under my sword and I gave him one last hit, making him fall limp onto the cold, wooden ground. All around me you could hear screams or battlecries and Flint's crew finally fought back, and to my suprise strong as well. It was not difficult to distinguish my men from The walrus and soon I had found me a second victim.

Just before I wanted to sneak on him, he noticed me and looked me in the eye. Both of us were grunting and with speed I had launched myself on him. He was a strong opponent and I couldn't deny his strength. I had seen him before on the beach with Naida and killing him meant losing trust. My mind was not in the fight and I was pushed to the ground. I rolled from under his grip quickly before his sword speared my head and I had cut his side. Both bleeding and groaning in pain, I kicked him in the stomach as I was pushed against the railing of the ship. I was hit in the face and quickly became dizzy after the third blow to my head, trying to get close to him, but not too close.

Being close to him meant that he didn't have much space to kick me or punch me, but it also ment he had the room to stab me so I had to find a way between either of them to get some air. I couldn't lose, there was something I would fight for that I never thought I would and I am not planning to die before knowing the truth. I recovered quickly, grabbing his sword the fourth time and threw his body over my shoulder onto the deck. I ended up on the ground and before he could place his sword against my throat, I grabbed his arms and turned myself under his bleeding body around. 

Lying on my back, I kicked him in the face, causing his nose to bleed and his eyes to water from the blow. He stumbled backwards, causing him to fall on his back and one of my crew mates held a sword before his eyes, saying it was over. They had lost. 

"TIE 'EM UP! DOWN IN THE WELL WITH 'EM!!" 

With probably a few broken bones, I stood up to my antagonist. He looked at me full of hatred and I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes. 

"Don't think you will find her." As I shook my head, he was dragged to the center of the deck and tied up like the rest of his crew. The most important thing now is that I had to look for her. Spotting my quartermaster still alive, he came walking towards me with his hand on his back. 

"No worries, nothing wrong, just a stab wound..... mhuh.... 'bout the other thing, everything is empty. No traces of a woman." 

"Have you surveyed Flint's cabin?"

"That would be too obvious, no one so clever would hide there from a man like you." 

"Not if she knew I would find her anyway, no matter how hard she would try. Keep them in your sights and after I get out of the Captain's cabin you tie him up there." I looked with my pierced eyes at the man I had not even less than a minute ago been facing and turned my head towards the cabin, my body followed. Just a few steps I was removed from knowing the truth and she would honestly give it to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> Dark Times  
> -Ed Sheeran & The Weeknd


	19. Save Your Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all still enjoy the story and please comment about what you think of the story. Have fun 💕

"Not if she knew I would find her anyway, no matter how hard she would try. Keep them in your sights and after I get out of the Captain's cabin you tie him up there." I looked with my pierced eyes at the man I had not even less than a minute ago been facing and turned my head towards the cabin, my body followed. Just a few steps I was removed from knowing the truth and she would honestly give it to me.

~~~

My hand slipped off the wooden door handle and suddenly I hesitated. Looking back at the old days, where did it go wrong in my head. I would have thought Eleanor was better, still, I knew she would betray me, and yet I went along with it. I left Naida just to be fucked with again. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door slowly. I was surprised that the door was unlocked and in the corner of my eye I could see her. Glistening from the moonlight that shined through the window, clothes wide making her curves less visible and her body tensed up at the sound of my boots hitting the cold floor. 

She looked out the window and was silent, saying nothing, giving me the opportunity to slowly get closer to her and I slammed the door shut with my boot. The blow made me see her body tense up even more and I noticed she was scared for what would happen, perhaps she was scared I would hurt her. But honestly, no matter what, I couldn't hurt her in any way and definitely not if the rumors were true. I would never hurt her, even if she would try to kill. 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones)

I could feel the presence in the room and was startled when I heard the door being shut behind me. Step for step, I could hear heavy boots hitting the floor, the sound echoing through the silent cabin. There was someone... not someone... he, he was here. I could hear the steps stop when he was right behind me and I felt his chest being pressed against my back, his hot breath brushing my neck. My heart started pounding in my chest faster and I thought I would pass out if he would do anything even more intimidating than he already was doing. 

"What do you want?" I tried to put coldness in my words, but couldn't quite suppress my real emotions. 

"Is it true what they say on the streets?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Is it true, Naida?!!" 

I shook my head and tried to turn myself around to push my way past his muscular body before I failed and was again pushed against his body. I knew escaping wouldn't work and I started staring out of the window silently. Though, he had other plans and slammed his fists on both sides of my body on the window frame, making me trapped between his body, arms and the window. 

"Don't be stubborn, this won't do you any good." 

"Oh shut up and walk away while you still have all your body parts." I heard his jaw clench from behind and his flat palms became fists, his knuckles turning white from the rage burning up inside him. 

"IS-- IT---TRUE!!" 

His voice raised at me and I sligthly was afraid at what he would do next if I wouldn't answer him. He had never snapped at me like that and my eyes burned as I tried to keep my tears at bay while staring to the moon. Then suddenly he sighed and lowered his voice at me. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" 

His is fists calmly turned flat palms again and without any rage in his voice, he continued. 

"I'm sorry, Naida. I realized how fucking badly I hurt you in the part I promised to protect you... your heart. If the rumors are true, let me help you, let me fix this... you and I. " 

His voice sounded pure and trustworthy, as if he meant everything he had said. My eyes felt like they were drowning and because of the little space between us because his arms had changed positions from when I first tried to flee to the window frame, I was able to turn around, grabbing his neck as I did so, burying my face in his shoulder while he grabbed my hips to support me. 

"You had every right to know even though I hated you, I'm sorry too. It's true, it's yours." I whispered softly and had let my tears run, leaving his shoulder soaked by my tears. Meanwhile, I had tangled my fingers in his hair for a comfortable feeling and felt his hand spread flat on my lower back. Slowly he went up and down and my choking breath slowly disappeared with every second passing. I had never seen him like this but his sweet whispers into my ear and his hand going up and down was the best state I had ever seen him. 

"Naida? I will look after you and our child, I promise." My breath caught in my throat as Vane shifted his hand from my lower back to my lower abdomen and I buried my face even deeper into his neck. Carefully, he rubbed the small visible bump in which our child was developing and I removed my face from his neck, staring at him. "Fuck, Naida, I'm going to be a father." 

A big smile appeared on his face and it was not a smirk, but a real smile. Without warning he pulled me into his chest and he kept repeating the same words over and over again until I kissed him, pulling him out of his hypnosis. He slid his tongue into my mouth and gently grabbed my hips. It was different from normal, not rough, but soft, not deseperate, but passionate. I grabbed his shirt and pushed it up before I was stopped by a hand holding mine who tried to take off his shirt. 

"Is this what you really want?" Vane took my chin in his other hand and looked at me seriously as I nodded at him, giving him his second change to make things right and he nodded back, satisfied with my confirmation. 

~~~

The sight of him without a shirt and his breathing echoing through the room quickly got me wet because of the long time without pleasure and he noticed it too. Very fast, he grabbed my upper legs, gently picking me up and I felt his erection pressing against my inner thigh the moment he sat on a chair with me on his lap. This time I was the one who kissed him while he was stimulating my pleasure. While shifting my hands from his bare upper body to his pants, I carefully, afraid of hurting him, grabbed his erection, pumping it a few times slowly, again and again before moving my body away from his. 

Right in front of Vane's eyes I took off my blouse slowly, button for button, making my breasts visible for his eyes and after I slowly freed my body from my pants. In his eyes I could see a glimp of lust while he dominantly and impatiently glared at my body from bottom to top. I wanted to see in his eyes how badly he wanted to feel me from inside, but before I could tease him I suddenly felt a flame burn within me as Vane softly grabbed my hipbones and quickly but gently placed me on his cock without warning me, slowly commanding me to drop down on it. his beard brushing against my breasts as he kissed them than sucked them. 

Moaning, not only in pleasure, he looked at me with concern in his eyes and he glared down somehow right away understanding I was more sensitive than first. His grip on my hips was not relaxed but also wasn't rough and had loosened after noticing my sensitivity. With Vane lifting me up and down his length, I grabbed onto his shoulders, but then brought my arms further to his neck, locking myself against his body and kissed him soft and slow, making him strengthen his grip a little after I had clenched my walls around him. Rocking my hips against his and sliding my hands over his sweaty body, his grip om my hips became more relaxed and softly he went up and down my sides with his hands. 

He had put a stroke of hair behind my ear and looked down at me proudly while I was riding him. I already went light in my head and almost felt the knot of pleasure in my stomach explode, that was until Vane lifted me off of his cock and softly lifted me onto the bed next to the chair. My hands held onto the smooth, silken dean and I felt the cold, white fabric pillows behind me. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft. Meanwhile, his hand went between my legs while his other hand went to my left breast. His thumb stroked lightly over my nipple and during, he kissed the bottom of both of my breasts, carefully this time not to hurt me. 

His hand at my entrance started to work on my clit, rubbing it slowly, but then picking up the pace, making me grab his back to hold myself steady. Incredibly breathless, I scratched his back, no longer having the control over myself and could no longer find support. He glanced down at me with desire in his oceanic blue eyes and slid three fingers in. He penetrated me hard and deep and the only thing I could do was moan and gasp for air. This man could take my life if he knew what he was doing to me.   
His voice already made me wet when he talked, I could not keep my hazel eyes off of his body... and those eyes..... I could look at those eyes and his cocky attitude and it made me wet by just staring at them. 

How much I had missed this, he and I, vulnerable and shameless towards one another. He spread my legs like an open book giving free all its stories and retreated his fingers, slowly going over my clit again and licking his fingers clean in front of my eyes, making me bite my lip and he pushed his cock with the tip inside. "Charles!" The shouting of his name pushed him over his 'holding back' role and he pushed in hard and deep. Without taking time to make me adjust, he slid out again. Back in and out. He grabbed my neck and while pumping inside of me, he closed his hand around my throat, getting another embarrassing moan out of my mouth. 

Vane his body started to tense up everytime he dominated me and my back arched at the moment his cock twiched inside of me. Everything went way to much for me when he started moving deeper, stronger, harder, but very slow into me and I couldn't breathe anymore. He pulled my hair and marked my collarbones with bites and sucks and my brain could only focus on Vane and all I could hear was screams from my dry mouth and Vane his animalistic growls. His voice was devilish when he growled at me and I couldn't hold back any longer. 

He won and I didn't mind anymore. With a scream I called out his name loudly and my toes curled from the great feeling he gave me. My body started to slowly relax and gain its strength while Vane kept pumping hard to get his orgasm as well. Clenching my walls, I felt his warmth fill me and dripping down my legs, making me reach my orgasm for a second time. Shaking and sweating like crazy, all my stiff muscles finally started to relax and I was exhausted, making Vane pull his cock out, not going for a third time and grabbed the blanket to keep me warm even though his body was already enough to stay warm. 

He lifted one arm to wrap around my waist while I was laying on my back on top of Vane's chest and he placed a kiss on my shoulder, rubbing my lower abdomen with his other hand, I turned my head to look back at Vane just to see him smile. "Bo-..." 

"We're both okay." He kissing me on the shoulder for a second time and he suddenly let out a laugh. 

"You moaned my name." 

"Like always." 

"Not as in screaming Charles."

"Wait...-" 

"I like it that way better." 

"That's why I didn't do it." I felt his arms strengthen around me, but in a comfortable way and the exhausted feeling returned. Seems like I gave into him this time more than just reaching my orgasm faster, screaming his first name or calling him by his first name I had never done. By the warmth of Charles and his heart beating against my back, I fell asleep for the first time in weeks with the man I loved and my child's father next to me. I finally felt safe and no longer in pain because of Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Wake Up Dead
> 
> \- T-Pain & Chris Brown


	20. Love Hangover

"That's why I didn't do it." I felt his arms strengthen around me, but in a comfortable way and the exhausted feeling returned. Seems like I gave into him this time more than just reaching my orgasm faster, screaming his first name or calling him by his first name I had never done. By the warmth of Charles and his heart beating against my back, I fell asleep for the first time in weeks with the man I loved and my child's father next to me. I finally felt safe and no longer in pain because of Charles.

~~~

I woke up with the fear that the warm body had vanished, but Charles was still beside me with his arm around my waist. When I noticed he was still asleep, I smiled to myself as I laid back snuggling into Charles' side while staring out of the window from the bed, seeing the moonlight still reflecting inside. Apparently the sky was still dark and the moon showed it was still around midnight. 

"Charles?" 

"Mhuh?" He groaned while opening his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" 

"What do you mean, sweatheart?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the word he had said and chuckled. 

"that's new." 

"Watch out before I change it back again." I still smiled at him and shook my head to indicate that it was not necessary. 

"I mean with Flint, this is his ship.... under his command. I don't think Flint will leave this be when the news reaches him bout' his great archenemy succeeding to take over his ship." 

"We'll see how far he gets until he realizes that it has no point retaking it. We are in the majority, besides, his men are weak and wounded while being tied up as well. How could Flint for fuck sake, by himself, retake my ship?" 

"Yeah... only you forget one thing." I sat up straight with my back towards Charles, stretching my arms. 

"And what's that?" A warm hand started outlining the lines on my back as I stretched my neck. 

"He is talking to the governor right at this moment as we speak. If he succeed to bend the governor to his will-..." I looked back over my shoulder to lock gazes with him. "You and I and everybody on this ship will have a problem." 

"Perhaps." 

"It feels wrong, Charles." 

"I know he is like a father to you, Naida, but if it comes down to it I have to know you won't betray me for him-.." 

"You and I both know who I would choose, the thing is, I would not forgive myself for choosing." 

"I am aware of that." It was then that I quickly grabbed the sheets, covering my body while I heard a man knocking on our door. "Naida, get dressed, I commanded someone being tied up in here." 

"Oh, and who would that be?" 

"Naida please..." The man behind me sighed in tiredness. "I don't want you to be dragged into this." 

"Don't kill him if he is of good use, Charles." He smirked at me while handing over my clothing. 

"I will be on deck, make it quick.... I don't think your crew likes and trusts me after the last woman you were with betrayed you." 

"Naida." I pushed my head through my shirt and my arms followed as I heard a regretful tone in his voice. 

"It's okay, I gave you another chance if you haven't noticed it yet." I leaned over and kissed his jaw, making his beard tickle my face and I hugged him, out of response Charles had enveloped me into his arms and placed his chin on the top of my head. Charles was very tall compared to me, like I said, I wasn't the tallest. I didn't care how I looked at the moment and walked outside after Charles had let go of me, seeing Billy being pushed into Charles' cabin. The door was slammed shut behind him as fast as it was opened while a man walked outside and I couldn't stop myself from eavesdropping them, besides, there was nothing else to do around here. 

"You're the boatswain. Mr Gates's boy, aren't you? I've got a confession to make. The singleton affair, when Jack an I attempted to later the vote on your ship, see Flint deposed, it was intended to induce men on your crew to defect." Charles spoke up again after a moment filled with silence. "Then to recruit them ourselves. But most specifically, it was with an eye towards recruiting you." 

Billy had said nothing in the mean time and Charles kept talking. "We'd heard about you. Not some pretty thief in it for coin. Not some coward in need for some bottle to find his courage in a fight." I heard some heavy footsteps behind me, but it didn't bother me much, probably one of his crew trying to irritate me and I stopped listening around me so I could focus on the conversation between.Charles and Billy for the second time. 

"A proper pirate commuted to our way of things. Committed to a life free of the yoke-..." 

"Fuck you." The first time Billy had spoken up while Charles was talking the shit out of him, made me laugh at myself, but started to yawn as I tried to continue to keep my attention on the conversation. Though, I found myself rather daydreaming about how things would go from now on than that I actually listened to their talking. Even though Charles's men were animal-like, and some were even bigger and wider than Charles, they didn't seem as wildly as an animal. Sure they had killed and plundered everyone and everything. 

Though they had let Charles live when he would have been described as dead at the time Abigail was extradited to Flint, which I should have been really thankful for at that moment if I knew it would have ended like this. Out of a sudden, the whole deck started to shake and I was pulled out of my thoughts while hearing books and glasses fall on the floor of the ship. I turned around and saw that the forestay had been cut loose. It was the best to call for Charles as the rest already knew what was going on. 

"Fuck, CHARLES!" 

I quickly heard the door being ripped open and saw Charles running towards me. He looked around the ship and saw everyone trying to save and quickly repair the forestay. Some were looking quite surprised from the side view without doing anything and some men were panicking also without helping. The door was left open and I saw the disappointed look on Billy's face while the door slowly closed by itself. 

"Naida! Hey!" Charles grabbed me by my upper arms and gently shook me out of my thoughts. 

"Sorry....um.. we lost the Forestay." 

"Lost it? Fuck you mean, we lost it?" Charles asked while looking around the ship not even paying attention towards me anymore. 

"Probably sabotage. You men must have missed someone below decks." 

"Can we sail without it?" Again, I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps filling my ears and saw a bearded man coming from behind me. 

"Since when does a woman know what the forestay is?" 

"Oh shut up, you know who I am." 

"The woman who turned my captain into a pile of distress." 

"I think you're confusing me with the blond whore who really did your crew some wrong." He tried to make me feel small with the way he looked at me, but it didn't affect me that much. 

"Can ... we... sail... without it?!" Charles had repeated his question with anger in his voice and looked irritated at the man who talked to me without respect. 

"Not without seriously risking losing that mast." Charles rolled his eyes and grabbed my hip without any intentions, pushing me slightly into him. 

"Drop the anchors and repair the stay quickly!" 

"I'll get a team, clear the hold." 

"No." Charles had cut off the man who seemed to be his quartermaster. 

"I don't want to divert men away from the prisoners." I looked confused at Charles and he had withdrawn his hand, trying to walk away which made me place my hand on his hard, muscular chest to stop him. "We can't let a saboteur roam around." 

"I don't intend to." He drew his sword out of its holder and grabbed my hand on his chest. Slowly he shifted my hand to just above his heart while he watched me with narrowed eyes before leaning into my ear. 

"Don't follow me. You and Jenks will help the men on the deck. I won't be long." His quartermaster, Jenks, furrowed his eyebrows at me and his captain standing like this in public and stared annoyed the other way where the chaos was spreading.

"Don't say shit Jenks." After Charles had warned Jenks, I dropped my hand from his chest and looked at his quartermaster innocently while Charles ran towards the stairs leading to below decks. 

"Annoying, huh? That another woman is fucking your captain." I laughed and walked down the unstable stairs to the slightly lower deck leading to the forestay with Jenks following me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song:
> 
> Level of Concern
> 
> \- Twenty One Pilots


	21. A New Beginning

"Don't say shit Jenks." After Charles had warned Jenks, I dropped my hand from his chest and looked at his quartermaster innocently while Charles ran towards the stairs leading to below decks. 

"Annoying, huh? That another woman is fucking your captain." I laughed and walked down the unstable stairs to the slightly lower deck leading to the forestay with Jenks following me.

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

I felt pretty bad about leaving her to Jenks who really had a bad hatred towards her, but I knew she could defend herself against him and luckily half of the ship didn't even realize she was roaming around the deck. Also, some of them had never met her so that wasn't such a big problem. I narrowed my eyes and tried to think of where a saboteur would hide for an entire crew, slowly walking softly over the below decks. Everything was silent, the water dripped from the ceiling to the floor and in the distance I heard a whistle, but couldn't be distracted at the moment. 

"Launch Approaching!" 

They couldn't be serious, right now? My head was filling itself with swearwords but none I could say out loud, it would have betrayed my position if I did. I bowed my head to get under an pair of beams and saw a man sitting in the storage room with his back to me. It felt like a trap, but only one saboteur was reported to be roaming around. 

"Hello." I took another step forward and was quickly, but weakly grabbed from behind, yet, I could not move as for the knife against my throat. 

"Hello. So...what do you suppose happens next?" I had to suppress a laugh while suddenly the man of the launch interrupted the saboteur before me who tried to get me under his control by doing as if he was better than me. 

"PIRATE VESSEL! PIRATE VESSEL! What follows is a message from the Lord Governor of the Carolina Colony. 'I trusted the good faith of your arrival and I accepted captain Flint as my guest in the same spirit. But I now regret to inform you that he has violated that trust in a most deceitful manner.' Therefore I've placed him under arrest. This trial and its resulting sentence will be swift, just, and final. And it will be reestablish beyond any shadow of a doubt-."

The man behind me with the knife against my throat weakened but still tried to make me obey and stand still by pulling on my shoulder which was unnecessary because I didn't have the appetite to risk my life anyway for now. 

"That the rule of law lives in Carolina, that the men and the women of this place will not shrink from you, from any of you, from any like you, and that the death of piracy in the New World has never been nearer than today. At the conclusion of this trial if your ship remains, I will seize or sink her." 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

Jenks just stood there looking and not doing a fuck while I was working hard with a terrible stomach ache. I was irritating by some men for their laziness and tried to help the men who did wanted to do their tasks. Then something annoying caught my eye and I pointed at the tied ropes. 

"Who the fuck tied the rope to the mast!?" 

"Um, that was me, Ma'am." I drew my sword and cut off the tightened rope. 

"How stupid are you when you think it should be attached to the mast?" 

"Sorry, Ma'am." 

"You call yourself men, Jesus." I rubbed my temples and shook my head. "And stop the Ma'am. I have a name... call me Naida." 

"Or otherwise you could call her a traitor." 

I turned around and spotted Billy tied to a pole and with angry eyes he looked at me without even blinking. 

"Fix the ropes, NOW!" I crossed my arms and went down the stairs to the slightly lower deck, dropping to my knees as I did so. 

"Bil-.." 

"Oh, stop it!" 

"Billy, please understand me. That man, the man who let you live, he-" 

"The man who took over our ship and slaughtered our brothers?" 

"I love him." I leaned over to his ear so not everybody could hear it, still a lot of people hated Charles and if they knew I and our child was his weakness, it was done with me and him. 

"And this is his child, something that is completely his, and since the moment I hadn't felt Charles' touch a pain rushed over me and never stopped. Though with him... I finally slept well, the void was finally filled and I finally feel well. This choice, the choice I had before me when he walked into that cabin, was made and I don't fucking regret it. So hate me if you want, but know this, I will never...ever change my mind even though deep down I know it's wrong." 

I saw Billy swallow at my words and his anger was replaced my understanding, though, I knew he was still mad at me. I couldn't pay my attention to Billy anymore as in the corner of my eye I spotted Jenks rushing down the stairs, stopping in the middle and another man drew his weapon, both watching the door being opened. The Cook. That asshole...and another man joined him on the deck. I recognized him from Flint's crew as well, but didn't know exactly who it was. I looked frustrated at the doorway, waiting for Charles to walk through that door as well. 

Fortunately, not a few seconds later, Charles walked out and looked at me with a secret, proud glow in his eyes. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at Jenks, who looked back at him disappointed that he hadn't finished the two men while he had found them. He walked slowly over to me and Billy and grabbed my lower back unseen so that no one could assume anything. 

"You were right. You both were." Charles glanced at Billy, though, Billy didn't lock gazes with him, but instead stared at me with a confused face expression. 

"Right about what?" Billy switched his eyes to Charles, still confused about why I was right if I wasn't against Charles. 

"They can't tell the difference between you and I. Nassau is strongest when she's feared. And if what promises to happen here tomorrow actually happens, a trophy made of one of her most notorious captains, she may never be feared again!" 

Billy raised his hand and tried to tell me to get closer. "We both were right?" 

"In bed I spoke to Charles, I said that Flint could not just die without it being a big blow for Nassau and us." 

"First of all was the 'in bed' really necessary? And second of all so you weren't going to change your mind but tried to change his?" 

"Yes, something like that. I couldn't care less if he hadn't changed his mind, it wouldn't have changed my feelings I have about him, but the truth is, Flint can't die, neither can I and neither can Charles." I looked up at Charles while continuing talking. "We all have to understand this and it seemed like Charles was the first to except the situation we are living in." Billy nodded and raised his eyebrows while listening to Charles, I as well pushed myself up to listen to him too. 

"So I suggest we do something about this. I suggest we... get him the hell out of there!" A smile appeared on my face and I couldn't suppress it anymore. The men around me couldn't do that either since they were all surrounding him like howling dogs. I shook my head happily at Charles and had the idea to launch myself on him. Still, I held back to uphold both our reputations and walked over to Silver. Grabbing his chains and pushed him along. 

"Walk!" 

"Why come on you and I ha-" 

"Shut up." I kicked him in the knee cavities causing him to drop to his knees and I grabbed his shoulders to push him to the floor so that he was seated onto the ground. I tied him to the wooden pole to the opposite of Billy and looked at both of them. 

"Look... this way you both have a friend before you." I walked away laughing as I saw both shocked and annoyed faces they had made and was on my way to Charles who had already left the screaming crowd of men. Together we would try to find out a plan that could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 
> 
> Start a Riot  
> ~Duckwrth & Shaboozey


	22. Let Me Help You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Hot Blood  
> ~KALEO
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I have a bord on Pinterest about her: https://pin.it/7Cud5CM (It probably won't work so you have to copy it and paste it in Google) 
> 
> Hope you all still like it ❤️

"Shut up." I kicked him in the knee cavities causing him to drop to his knees and I grabbed his shoulders to push him to the floor so that he was seated onto the ground. I tied him to the wooden pole to the opposite of Billy and looked at both of them. 

"Look... this way you both have a friend before you." I walked away laughing as I saw both shocked and annoyed faces they had made and was on my way to Charles who had already left the screaming crowd of men. Together we would try to find out a plan that could work.

~~~

Charles hadn't stop thinking all night and was awake every minute of the night, with me trying to persuade him to take rest as well. His stubborn side took control very soon and had rubbed my back to let me fall asleep without thinking about sleeping himself. In the morning I woke up without Charles next to me, panic filled my body till I heard the man sighing and sitting behind the desk in irritation with his hands covering his face. I, still sleepy, had rubbed my eyes and pushed me up with my elbows. 

"Charles?!" 

"Not now." He shook his head in annoyance which he fired towards me. I knew how bad his temper could be sometimes and didn't want to push him any further, though, on the other hand I wanted to know what was wrong. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Naida, I said not now." He sighed again, but had spoke to me more calmly. 

I removed my hand from the bedsheets and brought it to my stomach while sitting up completely, after grabbing one of Charles' shirts and pulled it over my head. The shirt fell over my thighs so I was fully covered and I threw my legs over the side of the bed. With support I stood up and walked over to the window. The sea looked calm today and Charles Town was silent and less crowded than yesterday which was a relieve. I still couldn't believe Flint was about to be hanged and shook the thoughts out of my head, not wanting to think about it just yet. 

I opened the curtains a little bit further to let all the light inside of the cabin and turned around to see Charles still sitting on the chair of the desk, totally torn from his thoughts. Slowly, I approached the angry and annoyed man and slid my hands over his shoulders to his chest. Massaging his shoulders as I bend over to look at the book he was staring at. "What happened when I was asleep Charles? I get it that it is business you want me to stay out of, but please tell me what is taking away your calm mood?" 

"I just got a lot on my mind." 

Charles clenched his hands together and stayed silent with me withdrawing my hands from his shoulders to sit on the desk in front of him with my legs between his. 

"Jenks, that asshole, hates the idea of saving Flint. My crew came here to retrieve this ship after all and to leave Flint and his men behind. But I... had more reasons to come here." 

He had placed his thumb under my chin to make me look up at him while he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up to place me onto his lap. He scoffed while rolling his eyes, thinking about that asshole again before looking satisfied to me for blushing at him. Trailing my hands to his neck, I played with his hair while he spoke up again. 

"I've said my share to him, if one of the most feared pirate captains in Nassau is hanged then nobody will ever fear us again. And even after trying to explain that to him, he was still of strong meaning that my crew will express reservations and turn their backs on me if I attempt to save Flint. I told him if they would leave I would hunt them down and they wouldn't survive and after I stormed out of the room, talked to Billy, retrieved a dairy from the daughter of the Lord Ashe and came back to you." 

"You are going to use it to act as a witness?"

"Yes. I will take my most loyal men to Charles Town, leaving the rest to guard the ship with Jenks and I will allow me to be taken to Flint's trial, where I will state that I want to present a witness in support of Flint. I want your thinking in this too, Naida. Your known as a strategist-.."

"And as a killer." 

"Naida, would this work?" 

"Perhaps." 

"That's not helping me... at all." 

"You want me to be honest, right?" I punched his chest softly and chuckled at him with him becoming even more annoyed with me than he first was. 

"Sorry."

His hands went up and down my sides before pulling me into his chest, closing his arms around me. 

"I don't want you to be involved in this."

"I can't promise things I don't have the power over." 

He pulled at my hair to make me look to the broken ceiling. I furrowed my eyebrows before I felt his lips kissing my neck, making me moan slightly. After a minute or so, I pulled myself out of his grip, laying my head against his chest. 

"Charles. Please don't die. I can't afford that." 

"I can't promise things I don't have the power over." He mirrored my words leaving kisses on my clenched jaw. "I have to leave." 

I nodded at him and he lifted me up from his lap, afterwards dropping to his knees before me and lifted my shirt up so that my thighs and stomach were visible. He looked up and kissed my lower abdomen, making me smile. I had never thought he would be so gently and sweet to do what he just did, but here we were. It was a silent moment between the two of us before he broke it. 

"Besides, you can't even help me, you already have a tasks to fulfill." 

"Oh and what tasks is that exactly, Captain Vane." 

"You must keep my child safe." 

He kissed my stomach again before standing up and left a kiss on my forehead. We stared for a minute at each other until he headed towards the wooden door to later disappear behind it with me waiting for him to come back safely with Flint by his side.


	23. No Promises Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song:  
> Chains  
> ~Usher, Nas, Bibi Bourelly

"Besides, you can't even help me, you already have a tasks to fulfill." 

"Oh and what tasks is that exactly, Captain Vane." 

"You must keep my child safe." 

He kissed my stomach again before standing up and left a kiss on my forehead. We stared for a minute at each other until he headed towards the wooden door to later disappear behind it with me waiting for him to come back safely with Flint by his side.

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

"Did she tell you or are you still seeking the answer?" 

"I know.... that's why I tried to keep her away from this. Why didn't you turn around when you found out? I had the right to know, besides you knew this wasn't save for her." 

"She wanted to get away from you, why would I turn around to deliver her to you, again, if that wasn't what she wanted?" 

"Because it's my child." I groaned under my breath and saw that the man who had built up the whole show started to read the diary of Lord Peter Ashe's daughter and had an annoyed face expression because of us, the most wanted pirates in the seven seas, who weren't allowed to be killed yet. Flint understood my rage and backed down of the conversations, curious about what my plan was. 

"So now you have everyone's eyes where you want them, on the three of us. What happens next?" Flint looked questioning at me from the corner of his eyes, but knew I couldn't say anything or else he would be able to cross my plan. "When it happens. Once I'm free, whenever it is, you won't want to get in my way-.." 

"When it happens, we will be moving to the jetty and out of this place. Didn't come all this way to have them kill you steps from the gallows."

"M-huh, They're all trying so hard to convince themselves that they have nothing to be afraid of. How is running going to change that?"

"What do you suggest?" 

"That we remind them that they were right to be afraid. If Naida would have been here, you know she would have agreed." I slowly stood up. I couldn't run without a fight, I knew Naida would have fought them to the death and beyond. Same as an old friend of mine. I couldn't let her and everyone else down. Charles Town had to burn, with all the citizens in it. 

"What are you doing?" The man tried to get me to back off. 

"I wish to speak on behalf of the defendant." The man looked irritated and angry like hell and pointed at me with his hand. 

"You have not been recognized. Sit back and you'll-..." 

"These men convinced you that they speak for you." I looked down to the public who stood among us, rolling my eyes at the man before speaking to the crowd again. The words that rolled of my tongue made the people frightened and the man with the ridiculous wig tried to cut me off again to stop the fermentation that was caused. 

"How dare you?!" He tried to stop me, but I wasn't going to give in to the chains that were around my wrists. And my life as well. I would never become a slave again or even listen to civilization, so I continued. 

"That the power you've given them is used in your interest. That the prisoner before you is your enemy and they your friends. Who those of you who live to see tomorrow.... know that you had a choice to see the truth and you let yourselves be convinced otherwise." 

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BAILIFFS, REMOVE HIM." 

With anger I raised my hands as planned to give the command to fire. Everybody gasped and was frightened of the idea what was supposed to happen and within seconds the first canon was fired, ending into the building right behind me. Flint stood up and grabbed someone's gun to only turn around and punch him. I avoided some shots before a man stepped towards me with the intention to kill me. I punched the man down, grabbing his gun and went low to avoid the next shot. Punching another man between his ribs and his jaw to knock him out, I paid attention to how Flint was doing and if he wasn't killed yet. 

~~~ 

30 minutes before the first shot 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

I couldn't help it. Charles was crazy, but smart. I knew he would have made it, though, I didn't want to hear a word that said 'he died trying.' Worse thoughts filled my head and I stood up from the bed I had laid myself down in when Charles left. By now it smelled like sex and sweat and the sheets weren't as soft as they were, though, that was for another time to think about. I grabbed my long black coat that was folded onto the wooden desk and I pushed my arms through the long sleeves as I walked towards the door. But before I opened it I backed down. Charles was going to be angry as fuck. 

I cleared my mind, shook the thoughts out of my head for the second time and placed my hands on one sword on each side. Fuck, I have to. I have to help him, whether he likes it or not. I never made a promise to stay here, besides these people had a great hatred towards me. My hand folded around the door handle and there was no turning back anymore. I had to do this. I pulled open the heavy door and took in the clean air from outside, softly closing the door behind me and sat onto the railing of the ship. 

"What do you think you're doing." On that moment we heard the first shot and it was my time to leave if I wanted to be in time. 

"Helping." 

With that said I jumped of the railing and fell into the water before the man could stop me. The water felt refreshing on my skin and made me cool down a bit, but I couldn't give in and had to hurry. I swam underwater to the closest piece of land that I could reach the fastest and sneaked into the streets of Charles Town. I understood that climbing the roofs was a better idea to get to the place faster and unseen so I made my way to the roof tops. Everywhere there were screaming people and stressed woman, but I couldn't. I just can't. 

Without realizing, I heard Flint's way of screaming and saw Charles with Flint trying to avoid gunshots by standing behind a barn. Grabbing my gun, I laid down onto the roof with my gun aimed at the redcoats. I shot the first redcoat, making Charles and Flint wonder where the bullet came from, they were as smart to follow the trail of the shot with their eyes and stared right at me. I waved at them before shooting another one, jumping of the low roof. I whistled at the other group before winking. 

"Hey boys." 

They stopped shooting and I jumped on one of them, broke his neck and went down to the other three standing shocked and frozen to the floor. I cut the neck of another redcoat, leaving two of them left. But suddenly, they started shooting at me and I had to knock them out fast by pulling the gun from there hands and smashing it onto their jaws. Gasping for air, I was ready to kill them, only, right before I wanted to kill the two others, I felt an arm go around my waist. 

"Leave them!" By hearing the husky and rough voice, I could hear Charles was relieved but also angry by me making my appearance. 

"We have to move, both of you." I nodded and Charles retreated his arm. With a battle crate, a man ran towards Flint and from another side another man approached us. 

"Flint watch out!!" Right on time Flint turned around to see the man and pushed him against a cage full of slaves. Charles was still busy fighting as well and looked at me with the attitude he didn't want any help. I nodded and sighed before following his gaze towards the cage full of slaves. I ran to it and started using my sword to crack the lock open. After two or three times chopping the lock, it jumped open and the slaves were freed. After, staring over my shoulder to see that Charles killed the man. 

"Let's go!" 

"There they are!" The group of redcoats spotted us and shot a few of the slaves because they stood in the way. 

"Fuck." We started to run and a question popped into my head. "Flint, Charles. Do we even have a plan from here?" 

We kept running without an explanation and Charles grabbed my arm to pick up my speed with running. I noticed I wasn't as fast as I used to be and it annoyed me like hell. He pulled me up a few stairs before pushing me into a sloop and shooting one more man. All three of us were panting as if we outran death and the two men started to row as fast as they could. Away from the jetty and away from Charles Town. 

"Look." I pointed towards the jetty that was full of men aiming at us. "We should have sabotaged the canons." 

"We didn't have time for that. The only thing we can do is row faster and hope no one hits us." 

With all force I started rowing as well and hoped we were out of range soon, only, we weren't... not even close. With stress I started to figure out another possible way to avoid a shot, but before I could.... a canon shot hit the jetty, pulling the men deep into the water. Taking in a deep breath, I was relieved as fuck and after a few minutes of calmly rowing, we finally ended up at our safe heaven, the ship. First Charles climbed up and stood on deck to pull me up. When we finally all stood onto the deck, my concern had left my body, but that was till a gun was aimed at me and Charles. 

"Great, what kind of hatred do you have towards me now, Billy?" Billy tried to suppress his smile, but failed and I could see a little smirk on his face. The gun changed its way it was pointing at me, but was still pointed at Charles which made him look irritated after such a long day. 

Billy didn't care and spoke up. "A bit of turmoil since you left. But it's under control now." Flint watched the imprisoned men and took in a deep breath without taking his eyes of the men. 

"Release those men."

"What? Captain."

"I know what happened and I don't care. I'll not hold pirates prisoner on this ship, not after today."


	24. Talk About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song:  
> Way down We Go  
> \- KALEO

Billy didn't care and spoke up. "A bit of turmoil since you left. But it's under control now." Flint watched the imprisoned men and took in a deep breath without taking his eyes of the men. 

"Release those men."

"What? Captain."

"I know what happened and I don't care. I'll not hold pirates prisoner on this ship, not after today."

~~~

I hadn't seen Charles in a few days, he had told me he had to leave to open sea again to hunt a ship which Jack had asked for. It had been a while since all the problems in Charles Town and the way we made it disappear into smoke and fire. Everything was finally normal for once and it was an amazing feeling. Jack and Anne had conquered the gold with his crew and it laid safely in the fortress, well, not truly safe. It had to be repaired and it wasn't hurrying up. All the men that were hired for the task thought they could boss over themselves and demanded more wages every time they set foot into the fort. 

Flint was gone as well, the reason I didn't know myself. I don't even believe it was necessary what they were doing, but it was his call. And I... I had been on ocean around Havana for a few days before Charles left, tracking down ships as well. Charles first didn't let me go, but eventually by explaining to him that me and my crew needed to uphold my reputation and strike the fear into heart of the world, he finally gave me his permission to leave Nassau for a couple of weeks. I had sank a Galleon and a few Dutch Fleurs to the bottom of the sea and stole their cargo. But two weeks had past and my crew and I decided that it was enough to return to Nassau. 

When I got back Charles and I.... we had a good time. And a week of having rest together was relaxing to both of us, only, like I said, we were separated again because of the news Jack had gave Charles. I had stood onto the beach smiling at Charles while he sat sail to wherever he was meant to go with me standing till sundown onto the white beach. Jack had asked me for dinner so I wasn't alone and I had agreed not wanting to turn him down. It was actually really nice to be around friends again and we had caught up a lot of talking. He even offered me a place to sleep too, staying in a tent wasn't safe for me anymore. 

And definitely not if people secretly had found out about the child. You see, people had a big hatred towards me and Charles. Charles had enemies and so did I. People knowing his weakness would be a way to tear him down and his title, but it would harm me as well. Therefore it wasn't a smart move to be stubborn and stay in my tent but just take the offer and sleep in a room in Jack's 'house'. Every night I slept horrible, the only thing I heard were people banging and moaning on each side of my walls and it all echoed through my room with the echoing making the sounds even louder. 

I tried different times on the day to fall asleep, but the only time it was the most quiet was the afternoon and even then a lot of people were fucking. Irritated I jumped out of bed and got dressed to walk down the stairs, making me run into Jack and Anne debating about a topic I did not hear so I just greeted them. While pushing myself past a couple of people who were making out on the stairs, I heard a very familiar voice and it didn't sound very pleasant as it usual was. 

"JACK!" 

Charles walked with rage onto the stairs and shoulder bumped me, not even noticing that I was the one standing there. I shook my head and tried to stay calm, it wasn't his intention to upset me and his anger wasn't towards me, but towards his friend. It was the best to just let him have his conversation with Jack and ask it afterwards. Anne and I grew closer since I took a room here, which made her sign at me to come to Jack's 'office' as well. Hurried saying something when I didn't make a movement. 

"He's your lover, I think he calms down a bit when he does notice you." 

I took in a breath and nodded, running up the stairs and immediately grabbed the door handle to close the door behind Anne and me. I saw a black sofa standing into the corner of the room and it looked like it was luring me, especially when the cramps started to hit me. I sat down onto the sofa and stretched my legs before laying down. My hazel eyes met Charles his blue eyes and saw that Charles was glaring down at me, a glance of concern in his eyes. I nodded making clear to him that everything was okay and that he didn't have to pay attention to me. 

"Please let me explain." Charles snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Jack. 

"What is there to explain? You couldn't figure out how to repair the fort, so you lured me into capturing a ship full of slaves to do the job." 

My head shot upright and my eyes went big. Fuck did Jack do? No wonder Charles was so devastated and full of rage. Though, after Charles had seen me he had lowered his voice and it was pretty good self control of him not to just mess up Jack's face. They were good friends after all. 

"It was the first solid lead on a slaver we'd had in weeks. I needed someone who I could be certain would win her." 

"So you lied to me about it. What the fuck made you think I would just hand them over to you, knowing what you know about me... and Naida." 

Jack clearly seemed upset and I understood his situation, but it was hard to not choose a side. What Jack did was wrong and I had stood in the same chains as the slaves outside do today which made it hard to not side with Charles. It was the best to just shut my mouth and talk about it with Charles alone. Slowly, I could see Jack in the corner of my eye raising from the desk to face Charles, placing his hands on the desk. 

"The four of us stood in this room- you, Naida, Flint and I- and we agreed that the fort's restoration was critical to Nassau's security-." 

"We agreed you would hire me to restore it." Jack started to raise his voice, but also seemed to suppress his lack of knowledge, knowing himself it was wrong. 

"I TRIED THAT!" 

"WELL, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO TRY HARDER!" 

"HOW? I OFFERED THE MEN EXORBITANT WAGES TO DO THE WORK. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY? 'YOU CAN AFFORD MORE. WE WANT DOUBLE THAT.' All right double it, it's a deal. Fuck it. You know what they say then? 'You can't tell us what to do. We're free men. We'll work when we please.' Would you like to take a guess how that is going? It's five different crews, it's hundreds of men, untold thousands of wages and I swear to god, I think that hole in the wall is bigger now THAN WHEN WE STARTED." 

Jack stumbled back and had let himself fall into his chair. I had never seen him so defeated and upset with himself, but I had never seen Charles like this either. Anne on the other hand, didn't seem to care that much and sat down next to me, watching the conversation as close as possible too. Charles started to lower his voice at Jack and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

"I stood between you and him, Jack. When Flint was ready to wage war against you over the gold, I was the one who said you would manage it as well as anyone could. For the good of this place, I was the one who said you could be trusted." 

"Why!? Why did you stand behind me in that moment? I'll tell you why. Because you and I had been through enough shit for you to know that I would do the same for you. That I have done the same for you, and would again without hesitation." 

Jack stood up and leaned over the desk. 

"I made a commitment to you, WITH YOU, to restore this place, to make it strong again. I see no other way to have it done. And I will have it done. I would move heaven to earth to have it done because I refuse to let you down!" Silent hit the room for the first time in a while and Anne stood up to stand behind Charles, watching Jack. Charles sighed and calmed down a bit, lowering his head as he did so. Slowly Charles approached the sofa I was still laying on and lifted my head to sit down, making me lay down my head on his lap. Nothing was said as he stroked a piece hair out of my face. 

"I knew this would be difficult for you, so I kept it from you. Please know that I meant no slight by it. No lack of respect or friendship. It's quite te opposite." 

Charles faced Jack and closed his eyes, nodding slightly at him. The whole time we were silent and Anne had left the room as well as Jack. The people downstairs really seemed to need him that hard to interrupt the conversation which left Charles and me alone in the room. 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what." I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak further. 

"I didn't know it was you on the stairs before I ran into you." 

"It's okay." I pushed myself up and trailed my hands up his shoulders into his neck. "You were filled with rage." 

"I can make it up to you." I chuckled slightly as he pushed me further into his lap with a big smirk on his face. 

"But not now. I don't think my body can handle you right now. Those people downstairs are fucking all day long. I bet you know how bad I sleep without you, so imagine that you aren't here and I hear that day and night." 

I pointed to the walls, pointing out to the sounds you could even hear now from the bed banging against the wall on the right of us two. 

"Why haven't you asked them to fuck off?"

"You and I fucked a lot too and I haven't heard people complain about us... have you?" 

"No, but I have told a lot of people to fuck off." 

I laughed at Charles slightly punching his chest before laying my forehead on his. "Pretty rough." 

"Well, little one, that's me." 

Reminder: Looks:   
Hair: Dark Blond, with highlights of Blond by the sun.  
Eyes: hazel green


	25. Chained To Our Past

I pointed to the walls, pointing out to the sounds you could even hear now from the bed banging against the wall on the right of us two. 

"Why haven't you asked them to fuck off?"

"You and I fucked a lot too and I haven't heard people complain about us... have you?" 

"No, but I have told a lot of people to fuck off." 

I laughed at Charles slightly punching his chest before laying my forehead on his. "Pretty rough." 

"Well, little one, that's me."

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

I leaned against a wooden pole, glancing at the men in chains, the ones I had worn in the past and the ones I would never wanted to feel around my wrists again. I was lucky I gained my freedom, but these men may never see theirs. I sighed and turned my head around, I should probably talk to Jack because he looked pretty devastated after our fight. I had to guess were he hid himself and my thought went to the chamber filled with gold. I took a few turns into the dark and wet halls and ended up into the room stocked with all the gold. He looked frustrated and had furrowed his eyebrows while spinning a coin between his fingers, probably thinking of the conversation he and I had a few hours before. 

"Your slaves are making progress." 

I lowered my head and approached Jack slowly. Meanwhile, Jack leaned back, letting himself fall against the gold. 

"You know I took no pleasure in it. If there were any other way-..." 

"Jack if I thought it gave you any pleasure, I'd killed you the moment you suggested it." I dropped myself onto the Spanish gold as well and glared down at Jack humming at my comment and stared down onto the coin again. 

"The first moment I saw it on the beach, I thought 'my god, the things I'm going to build with this.' A city... alive in a place it has no right to be, in defiance of all reason and refusing to be dislodged, but growing and.... a place that, 50 years hence and when I'm long gone would force the world to acknowledge Jack Rackham was here." 

I lifted my head up to look at Jack who was laughing to himself. He always cared about his name and what he wanted to achieve. He was a smart and a good man and I didn't understand why he wanted to be known so badly when he had friends and allies standing beside him and already having a well known name going around the world at this point. 

"I swear to god, when I sit here long enough, I can hear it laughing at me. You don't have to be here, you know. I have made it clear to all involved they are to be treated fairly." 

I couldn't help but think at those men outside working in the heat with the chains that grew even hotter in the sun. A burden you had to bare for the rest of your life when you weren't as lucky as I was, or as Naida was. Man, the thought of being back there, I never wanted to think about it again. 

"You think if you refrain from beating them, it's any better? It isn't the violence. It isn't the labor or the hunger-..." 

"or the heat or the chains." 

My eyes glanced up to my woman standing in the chamber, though her focus was laid on Jack. After a second of silent she nodded at me, smiling weakly, for me to continue. 

"You know what those men fear right now? It's the unknown." 

I lifted up my hand to sign at Naida that it was okay to come closer and she sat down onto the barrels next to Jack. Sliding her arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him. I nodded at her to thank her for her action to help him and spoke up again. 

"The lash that comes from nowhere for reasons never explained. A visit from the taskmaster in the dead of the night. But I remember that fear. Right now I feel it returning. What we are doing here, sitting on Spain's gold on England's Island, demands a response. What that response will be, what form it will take, what face it will wear... by the time we do know it, there will be no time to prepare for the blow that follows." Naida's eyes hadn't left the ground and she had retreated the arm which with not a minute ago, she had tried to comfort Jack with. 

I could see she was being reminded as well and a feeling started to burn up inside me, hate, that I was the one to remind her of it. I couldn't think about her as a young girl running around Albinus his timber business, being treated like a grown man, working just like the rest. Doing the same job as I and many other men did. We were all young... Out of nowhere, Jack slapped his thighs and stood up while giving me a shoulder tap and Naida a hug before he stood upright again. His way of standing and acting was back and I smirked at my friend being back. 

"I'm so sorry, Charles, Naida, for not telling you two. For Naida, I don't know much about your past, but I know you had it just as rough as Charles. So I apologize to you both again. Though, I had to-... you know-... my task." 

Both of us understood he had business to attend to and I nodded at him. Meanwhile, in the corner of my eye I saw Naida smiling at him, we both secretly giving a sign it was okay to leave. With every small step he took he was further away from us and eventually disappeared behind the door leading to the maze of the fort. 

"You're okay?" 

"I wanted to let Jack know it was okay, that I wasn't mad, you?" 

"The conversation he and I had was pretty tough for him, I wanted to make him feel well again and not so defeated by his own actions." I raised my arm, making room for her to lean her head against my shoulder while I enveloped my arm around her waist and stomach. 

I felt her heartbeat beating on the same rhythm as mine and felt comforted by the woman next to me. She and I would fight for our freedom together no matter what it took and we both knew it ourselves too. The two us would never be in those chains again and never had to think about it as long as we had each other. She glared up at me and smiled before burying her face into my chest. I still didn't know how such an independent and cold woman, changed into a so sweet and dependable woman when around me, but she needed me and that feeling was amusing enough to make me love her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> \- That’s life  
> Frank Sinatra


	26. Old Faces Return

She and I would fight for our freedom together no matter what it took and we both knew it ourselves too. The two us would never be in those chains again and never had to think about it as long as we had each other. She glared up at me and smiled before burying her face into my chest. I still didn't know how such an independent and cold woman, changed into a so sweet and dependable woman when around me, but she needed me and that feeling was amusing enough to make me love her more.

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

Naida had some things to discuss with her crew about when they could start hunting again so I had walked her to the beach, kissed her and asked her not to go with them before handing her over to her crew. I had said I would be at the fort if she needed me and had left her with Jayson, the only one that actually liked me. The hot sand heated my leather boots as I roamed over the white beach back to the restoring fort. I had leaned against the same wooden pole as before and the same thoughts floated through my mind again. Without thinking twice I had picked up a axe and started helping the slaves. 

Sweat dripped of my forehead so I had pulled my shirt over my head, laying it on the ground somewhere behind me and started working again. It went a little faster than before and I kept going not caring about how hot the sun was. I wanted and needed to help, the thoughts had to go away, but my work soon stopped as I saw Mr. Scott in the corner of my eye, walking towards me and I already knew what was coming. He called me for attention and I stopped swinging the axe onto the stone, dropping my arms next to my body. Covered in sweat, I started to focus on to the man ahead me. 

"I understand why you're here. And I understand why this troubles you. But they do not understand."

Slowly I looked around me, seeing all the confused faces while they kept working. 

"In the interest of getting this done as quickly as possible, perhaps it would be better if all our roles were more clearly defined. To avoid unnecessary and uncomfortable confusion."

Anger botteling up in me, I calmly nodded at the man and let go off the axe, placing it next to the rock. After I was out of the sight of Mr. Scott, I stormed away pulling my shirt over my head, rubbing the dust from it and kept walking through the market to the first tent I could find that was empty. Rage like fire burned inside of me, but also the feeling of my old past came back up. Walking from left to right, I tried to control my breathing as I laid down my weapons onto a small table before approaching the long table with a bowl filled with what looked like water, it could have probably been rum as well. 

I had bend over the table, lowering my head and filled the glass, drinking it up. I leaned back a bit with still my hands on the table after putting the glass down and sighed. Only, I could feel the rage taking control and I immediately threw the glass onto the mirror hanging on the right of me. It shattered onto the floor and I dried my mouth before placing my hands on the table again. It was silent for a moment before I heard footsteps coming my way. I couldn't care less who it was and soon felt two hand go up my chest, hugging me from behind. 

"Hey, I'm sorry what happened, I understand. I heard it from Mr. Scott while I tried to find you." 

"You don't understand!!" 

I moved backwards, pushing her slightly away from me as I dropped onto the chair. Her face was hurt, but hadn't blamed me for reacting angry at her which was surprising. I sighed and leaned back, I had never snapped like that at Naida after we were back together. She still hadn't left, but instead silently looked at the ground before attempting to walk towards me again, though, she quickly changed her mind and stayed where she was standing. 

"I'm sorry, little one. I know what you've been through. Come here." I had spread my arms, welcoming her into them as I could see in her eyes that she was feeling tired, seeing it in her body language as well. When I had wrapped her in my arms I could feel her chest go up and down as she suddenly seemed to laugh at me. 

"What's so funny?"

"You know I should be the one having mood swings, but you, Charles, can have some as well." I raised one of my eyebrows at her and saw that she backed down a little and the smile disappeared of her face as soon as it appeared. "Too soon?"

"Too soon." I rubbed her upper arm before trailing my hand to her lower abdomen, creating small circles on it as she laid her head down onto the my chest were my heart would be. How I loved her and the way she acted and how she felt. Though, I still didn't understand how she could keep up with my bad temper. 

"Charles, I aloud my crew to hunt on their own without me. I'll stay with you. Though, I tried to find you to tell you that I have to help Jack and I am already tired, so tonight... can we slow it down?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

I kissed her forehead before lifting her up from my lap. Right before she started to take a step towards the exit of the tent, I couldn't hold myself anymore. 

"Naida, you know I love you."

she jerked her head back at me, furrowing her eyebrows as she did so. She couldn't suppress her feelings and jumped on top of me. 

"You love me?"

"I do." I confirmed while nodding at her. 

"I love you too, Charles." She buried her face into the crook of my neck and I swear she was as vulnerable as glass. I grabbed her waist with both hands comforting her while she moved her head, crashing her lips onto mine. Pulling her hair slightly, throwing her head back softly to get a better angle of her mouth, I slid my tongue in. Our kiss was filled with passion and desires. I was the one to break the kiss, looking into her eyes who were full of love. 

"You should see Jack before you and I end up on the ground, with me 'slowing it down' for you." She laughed at me and nodded. Making clear she wouldn't mind though by the signs her body gave me. 

She leaned in to kiss my jaw before leaving me be for real this time, resting my head against the pole behind me, I was lost in my mind. I was happy I got a good woman in my life. A girl that wouldn't betray me for my name, or because of my status. She didn't need that from me, she just wanted to be loved just like she loved me. We were two opposite people of the same side and it fitted perfectly. Her and I could never be broken and man, I swear to my life I would protect her forever. Though, the thoughts didn't last long as a sword was pushed through the tent right before my throat. 

"A man puts a dead thing in the ground, he expects it to stay there. Sometimes it comes back." 

I narrowed my eyes as my head tried to remember the so familiar voice. The man retreated his sword and I got up with full speed grabbing my sword as the man sliced the tent open and stepped inside. My hand clenched around the sword as I saw Teach standing in the tent. He didn't try anything to hurt me and instead stared away. 

"I harbored such resentment in that moment all those years ago when you turned you back on me... though I sailed countless leagues with you, fought countless battles with you, taught countless lessons to you... that you did it all for a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song:  
> ~when you're mad  
> Ne-Yo


	27. Trust And Honesty

I narrowed my eyes as my head tried to remember the so familiar voice. The man retreated his sword and I got up with full speed grabbing my sword as the man sliced the tent open and stepped inside. My hand clenched around the sword as I saw Teach standing in the tent. He didn't try anything to hurt me and instead stared away. 

"I harbored such resentment in that moment all those years ago when you turned you back on me... though I sailed countless leagues with you, fought countless battles with you, taught countless lessons to you... that you did it all for a girl."

~~~

(Still POV Charles Vane)

I twisted the sword around in my hand to grab it tighter than first and narrowed my eyes at Teach. He slowly made his way to me and I was ready to fight the man that had indeed taught me almost everything. Then suddenly he stopped and pulled me into a tight hug, slapping my back as he did so. I looked down at what was happening with full confusion, but stared into the distance when I accepted the hug. "Good to see you, old friend." 

I nodded and he had let go of me, walking out of the tent and into the crowded market. Leaving me alone and probably trying to force me to walk with him. Fish was made ready to be taken home and there were animals being slaughtered to be eaten, leaving blood on the white sand and making the streets smell bad. I had caught up with Teach and walked next to him, listening to the strange story he was telling me to make me understand something and somehow there was always a meaning behind the stories he told, though, today I was to tired and I just wanted to spend the afternoon with Naida instead of listening and trying to guess what Teach meant. 

"For years, I've laid my head down at night, and no matter where I was, there was a-... an odor would arrive at my nose-... brine and hides and pitch and shit. The perfume of this place. Across eight years and as many wives and... so many distractions. Oh, then I meet wife number nine."

Suddenly Teach stopped walking and I still had no idea what he was trying to say to me so it was the best move to just listen to the man until he was finished just so it would end faster. 

"And to my surprise, I stop thinking about Nassau. The smell goes away. For almost three weeks." We had walked further and stopped at a tent who sold meat with him staring down onto the food before glancing back up at me. It was visible in his face expression that he was amused by himself while he opened his mouth for the third time. "And then news comes across my door that there are no Guthries in Nassau. One dead, the other in chains. It seemed a sign it was time I returned." 

I shook my head, not wanting to think about the mistakes I had made in my life with Eleanor being the biggest one of them all. I shook my head at the older man, correcting his last sentence. 

"They're both dead." Teach didn't believe me and leaned forward, raising his eyebrows at me. 

"Really? 'Cause I heard that the spectacle of Eleanor Guthrie's trial could go on for months." 

"They're both dead." 

"Mm." 

"What happened between she and I, our role in forcing you out of this place, it's in the past. So if you returned looking to gloat about how it turned out or looking for some sort of apology from me, then you can go fuck yourself." 

"Forced me out." He smiled softly, letting out a sigh under that laugh of him. "That the story you've been telling yourself all this time?"

"That's how I remember it."

"All I remember-... a young man's poor judgment which forced me to choose between killing him and walking away and letting him live. Not quite the same thing. If you think I've been sitting around, waiting for an apology all this time, I don't know what to tell you." I stopped walking, confused and surprised I couldn't think about any other reason he would be back here. I clenched my jaw as he kept roaming the market and I called after him. 

"Then why are you here?" 

"Whose is that?" 

"What?" 

"Man-Of-War our there. I assume that's the ship Flint used to sack the Charles Town. It's here and he isn't. I'm just asking whose it is."

"Ours. So don't get any fuckin' ideas." Teach turned his head around with his body following his movement. 

"Who's 'ours'?" 

"I have partners. In a compact towards the common defense of this place. Provide a stipend to the crews on the beach, in exchange for their agreement to follow our lead in battle, should the need arise to defend the island."

"Mm." Teach lost his tongue and while sighing he looked up, sniffing his nose a little. "It smells differently than I remember. Maybe it's changed, or maybe I've just been misremembering it all this time. Let's go." 

"Where?" 

"I like to meet these partners of yours." 

Flint wasn't here, Jack was easy to find and, Naida, well, I wanted to keep her hidden for him for now. I didn't know if Teach would approve of her and I didn't know if he would scare her away because he probably won't trust her, not after what happened the last time I loved a woman before I forced him out. So my only option was to head Jack's way and lie about the fourth partner. He didn't know the number of how many partners I had, so lying about Naida couldn't be harmful towards anyone. 

~~~

"Because Henry Avery set his camp here and said 'This is a place for free man'. And because you sailed from here, made this place feared. Because Henry Jennings and Benjamin Hornigold and Sam Bellamy gave Nassau life. And because Captain Jones kept Nassau alive and feared from around the world." 

I smiled slightly at Jack who had mentioned Naida in his reason. Though, I couldn't stand how Teach was being so annoying towards Jack and acting like he was any better. Though, I couldn't do that much about it, Jack was already dealing well with the comments he got thrown his way and soon two man came disturbing our meeting and wanted to 'badly' join Teach his crew. He had laughed in their faces and made them be embarrassed about themselves by telling them they weren't real men, that nobody around in Nassau was. He had pointed at me.

Asking why nobody was like the old me and had left after the fight between the two desperate men with the winner. I was feeling tired and patted Jack on his back, apologizing to him for the awful conversation with Teach and drank up my drink with him. Both we shared some looks and Jack stood up, waving at Max who was asking for him. Best moment to leave as well and to find Naida, without crossing roads with Teach on my way to her. I set foot out of the building and made a detour towards my tent where she probably was waiting for me. Luckily, I was right and found Naida sitting at the edge of my bed. 

"You're okay?" She didn't look that pleased, but smiled after she spotted me in the tent opening. Slightly waving at me, I approached her. 

"Both of us have some bad emotions today, don't we?" I laid my hand on her thigh as she chuckled at my comment. 

"Yeah, well, we both have a lot on our minds... it's a wonder Jack can keep himself calm." I nodded at Naida who seemed a bit more relaxed and I sat down beside her, staring at the light blue ocean before us. 

"Naida, something happened today."

She glared up at me while I still watched the beautiful ocean and she wrapped her arms around my waist leaning her head onto my shoulder as I rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "What?" 

"It looks like old faces seem to return. You ever heard about Edward Teach?" 

"Well... yeah... when I was younger, why?" 

"I, at some point in my adult life, became a pirate and a follower of Edward Teach, joining a growing pirate community on New Providence Island. Teach was my mentor and taught me how to fight, how to hunt, how to sail.... It was there where I met Jack and Anne, who joined my crew, of course Jack becoming my quartermaster." I sighed, The next part she wouldn't really like, though, she had to know about him and what happened before understanding what was going on between him and I. I kissed her forehead and sighed again. 

"And as you know I fell in love with Eleanor, she convinced me to switch sides and to join with her. I was blind by her 'love' and had forced Teach to leave Nassau, leaving him with full hatred towards me and her. Now he returned and sort of forgave me in his way of talking. Though, I fear he will not trust you." 

Her head shot up from my shoulder with full confusion in her eyes as she gazed at me. She retreated her arms from me quickly and crossed them before her body. I lowered my head, trying to find the best words to use. 

"I did it all for her, forcing him out. If he knows I love another woman, even more than that mistake, what would he think for worse could happen this time?" 

"But I won't force him out, he's a pirate.. same as us." 

"I know, but he doesn't know that." She tilted her head at me, but then nodded with understanding. 

"So, will he ever get to know me, or will you hide me from him, Charles?"

"For now, I will not talk about you. I don't want to put you or both of you in danger." 

"M-huh." 

She had again, wrapped her arms around me and she raised her eyebrows as soon as she felt my arms sneak around her. I pulled her off of the bed and made her fall on top of me on the ground, kissing her lips long and relentless, holding her body close as I felt her pull at my hair slightly and I pulled away for her to get some air. It was a beautiful sight in my eyes to see her, red cheeks by the lack of air or secretly blushing, smiling at me and love visible in her way of acting and how she was watching me. My hand with speed sneaked under her shirt and loved that I was the only one that could make her blush like the sun. 

"I told you we would end up on the floor with me 'slowing it down for you'." Both smiling we melted into the kiss again and going far beyond just kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~Love me less (feat Quin XCII)  
> MAX, Quin XCII


	28. Still Got Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all still like it💓 you can always let me know what you think😃

I pulled her off of the bed and made her fall on top of me on the ground, kissing her lips long and relentless, holding her body close as I felt her pull at my hair slightly and I pulled away for her to get some air. It was a beautiful sight in my eyes to see her, red cheeks by the lack of air or secretly blushing, smiling at me and love visible in her way of acting and how she was watching me. My hand with speed sneaked under her shirt and loved that I was the only one that could make her blush like the sun. 

"I told you we would end up on the floor with me 'slowing it down for you'." Both smiling we melted into the kiss again and going far beyond just kissing. 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

"A fleet. Eight ships, soldiers, 700 all led by a man claiming to have been appointed governor of this place and empowered to take it back by force if necessary... News of this is spreading quickly." 

"How long until they arrive here." 

With my hair still slightly wild, I had followed Charles through the hallways to the room we were taken too by Max and Jack. The news was really not what I hoped for, hell it was a bloody mess. Even as a pirate legend I saw nothing that we could do, maybe because I couldn't think clear at the moment, but either way this was to much to handle in one time when everything finally declared as normal again. 

"12 days, approximately."

Charles stumbled back a bit, walking behind Max to the window and Featherstone scratched his beard beside me. Anne stood full of rage leaning against the door and shaking her head as well as Jack but he seemed more calm and had crossed his arms. 

"How many batteries have been repaired on the fort walls?" Anne pushed herself away from the door. 

"Two. Two guns each." Charles responded as I just stood there trying to follow everything as closely as possible. Jack nodded and leaned onto the desk, slightly bending over it. 

"The fifth and sixth guns are going up tomorrow." Also Featherstone pulled himself out of his shock and spoke up, helping the group to get some more information. 

"Did he say how the fleet was comprised? How many Men Of War?" 

"He didn't say." 

"Well, how many guns did he say?" 

"He didn't say." 

Max got irritated by the questions she didn't had answers for and Anne took over. Though, next to me I felt a hand go around my wrist and pulled me towards the window, making me stumble back a bit. Charles smirked down on me and rubbed my upper arms. Making me slowly whisper at him. 

"I don't understand, Charles. Everything was-.." 

"Listen, we have 12 days. It will work, we only have to find a plan and believe me, Jack and I will find one. I won't let you two be hurt. You trust me?" 

"Of course I trust you, but what will help trust with in this stupid situation." 

"Just trust me." His eyes left mine and turned me around so my back was against his hard chest. He had after bended over and leaned his jaw on my shoulder to listen to the conversation again as I found support against Charles his body. His arms sneaked around my waist to my stomach. Everybody in this room, Flint, Silver and Billy were the only people who knew about the child and Charles wasn't afraid to show love to it in public when he was surrounded by the right people who knew it. 

"What if it were all of them?" 

"All the crews?" A disbelieving tone was heard in his voice as he questioned Jack's idea. 

"All that matters, yes." 

Jack came running towards the desk while trying to unfold the map, placing it before our eyes on the desk. Charles had stepped closer and so did the rest, I hesitated but eventually joined them as well. Jack grabbed some small things that laid next to it and placed them onto the map. 

"Burgess. Woodall. The Cockrams."

In the corner of my eye, I could see Featherstone shaking his head at Jack. "Have you met those people? They're not exactly a rally around a flag sort. How could you possibly convince them all to join a fight like this?" He said towards Jack. 

"Because if they all join, there may be no fight." 

"A show of force." Charles his eyes glowed up and a smirk was created on his face. I laid a hand on his shoulder to keep myself steady while I tried to push myself between Featherstone and Charles to watch Jack. 

"A massive show of force. A thousand men, a dozen ships, plus the Man Of War, all organizes for battle." 

"Count The Serpent's Madalion in. Perhaps we even have a big change if my crew joins the show of force, everybody joins." 

Jack smiled at me and I could see his plan working out in my head, making him nod at me. "You're totally right." 

"Wait a minute, organized under who? Naida is having a child with Vane. Flint is still nowhere to be found-..." 

"He'll return in time, and if he doesn't, I'll do it. Look me in the face and tell me you doubt it." Featherstone stared at Charles and then at Anne before, looking at me. 

"Jack, I trust you. But... can't we all play a role in this?" Jack his head shot up at me and placed his hands on the table, staring at me while I backed down a bit. 

"We will all play our roles in this and if we all unite, the fight that we will present to our invaders will spear so costly and painful, they will choose to walk away from it rather than risk humiliation at our hands. Increase their fear of defeat, and we decrease the cost of our victory. I believe it is to be done. Tell me you do, too, and we'll make it happen together."

Max, Anne and I shared looks before I nodded at Jack, before we all did. I took in a deep breath and let go again, I, from the deepest part of my heart, really believed in his plan. Besides, it was our only change so nothing else could work. I only was afraid something bad had happened to Flint even though I knew he could take care of himself. Out of nowhere I wasn't as carefree as I was and cared for everybody's survival, I really didn't want anybody I loved or cared for to die, not when I finally had a good life.

Suddenly Jack straightened his back and looked down on us. "I'll organize a meeting downstairs, explaining everything to the captains." 

He walked out quickly.. and so did Anne and Max, probably following Jack, leaving me, Featherstone and Charles alone in the room. I could feel a gentle squeeze in my thigh from behind which made me gasp slightly. Embarrassed I looked at Featherstone, who glared at me with a weird face expression and his eyebrows furrowed. I pointed out at Charles. 

"His fault." 

Featherstone bursted into laughter and shook his head. "I should better leave you two alone." 

"No, no, no, no need. I'll come with you." 

I saw Charles narrow his pierce blue eyes at me before pulling me into him. He observed me before nodding at my reaction, glaring up at Featherstone. 

"We'll come with you." 

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Featherstone who had already tried to leave the room on his own. When we ended up at the stairs, Charles slowed down, letting Featherstone walk before us and he let go of me with a serious face expression. 

"I don't want you to fight." 

"It will be a show of force, Charles." 

I could see deep in his eyes his vulnerable and frightened side burning up and it didn't suited him. I couldn't stand watching him look at me like this and grabbed his hand. 

"Charles, I won't fight. But I also can't stand there doing nothing when I know our freedom depends on this plan. The king won't give us his stupid pardon and hell I won't sign it if we did got one. I don't want to end up like those stupid whores with their fancy dresses and their judgements towards us pirates." Without looking at Charles, I swallowed my rage and shook my head because of the thought of having a civilized life. I could feel his hand on my neck and it trailed up to my cheek, feeling him stroking and outlining my jaw with his thumb. He kept his gaze on me while I looked finally back up. 

"I know." He softly spoke up into my ear. "I know... and I don't want you to change into those kind of women, I love you for you. I only ask you to be safe and careful with yourself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~Rewrite it  
> Mario


	29. The Problematic Disappearance

Without looking at Charles, I swallowed my rage and shook my head because of the thought of having a civilized life. I could feel his hand on my neck and it trailed up to my cheek, feeling him stroking and outlining my jaw with his thumb. He kept his gaze on me while I looked finally back up. 

"I know." He softly spoke up into my ear. "I know... and I don't want you to change into those kind of women, I love you for you. I only ask you to be safe and careful with yourself..." 

~~~

We had walked down the stairs, this time no one was making out on it and we could just walk in one straight line. The room filled itself with captains over the time. As all the other captains, Charles sat down while grabbing my waist, pulling me onto the sofa as well. It took a while till everybody gathered in the room and I grew tired so I had laid my head onto his lap and didn't care about the judgements we got from the other people around us. When everybody finally had joined the event, Jack explained what the news exactly was and why we had to come together.

"You want us to combine our forces and engage a fleet of a half a dozen ships, and you want us to do it with six guns supporting us from the fort so that we can frighten the British Navy into retreat?" 

"We understand there are eight ships, not six. Yes, to the rest of it." 

"Jesus Christ, Jack." The white haired man cried out, not putting his faith in the plan that could actually work. I sighed while staring up at Charles who rolled his eyes at me to show me he was annoyed by the conversation that was being held before our eyes. 

"Uh, if I may. It stands to reason that if we threaten to defend this place, then we need to have a plan to follow through. If the bluff is called, then we-..." 

"There is no bluff here. If we can discourage them from engaging, so much the better. If not, we fight to protect the island." 

"With who in command of the fleet? No one's seen Flint in weeks." The white haired man spoke up irritated to Charles while he also pressed his lips together and sighed towards the blue eyed man. 

"When he hears news of the invasion, he'll return." 

"BUT IF HE DOESN'T?!" He jumped from his seat, staring down at Charles, thinking he got everyone in his pocket and tried to embarrass Charles in front of the group. I couldn't watch this man and clenched my jaw, trying to control myself. Though, how this man reacted towards Charles and my tiredness took over and the bad temper hit me. I retreated my body from Charles, standing up as well. 

"You better lower your voice or else you'll soon be tied up, feeling the poison dripping, drop for drop, slowly burning through you skull." I tapped with my fingers onto the table next to him, staring at each one of the captains and slowly a black serpent with green eyes moved over the table and wrapped herself around my arm to my neck. "Drip... drip... drip." 

The man backed of with wide eyes as he saw the serpent wrapping around my neck and leaned slightly backwards over the table to avoid contact with the animal. I smiled as the rest also stared at me with mouths open, wide eyes and murmuring sounds. I sat back down next to Charles, but didn't return in my old position and just leaned back. 

"No m...man had his skill in leading a fleet in battle. Not ev-even... you." The man coughed, afraid I would snap again at him for talking about Charles his skills this time. Though, I could see on everybody's face that it was enough and Charles shook his head so I would let him do the talking. 

"What the fuck's the matter with you people? We haven't done enough for you? You turn your back on us now?" He had stood up, staring at the white haired man and shook his head. 

"You can see his point, though. If no Flint, the strategy involved in coordinating this fleet will be-.." Out of nowhere Jack snapped his fingers and whistled at the two man. 

"That's enough. You, sit down. And the rest of you, please listen closely. I never approved of Eleanor Guthrie's harsh mothering of this place. I believe my record on that is in good order. That said, if you're going to behave like children, then I will be your daddy." 

I pulled a little at Charles hand and he bend over to listen to me. "That sounded wrong, I'm not going to call him daddy." I chuckled a little before looking up, just to see that Charles had a big smirk on his face. 

"No, you're not even calling me daddy." The smirk grew bigger while he said it and I couldn't suppress a smile either. 

"I'm not into that, Charles." He rolled his eyes at me and licked his lips, slowly bringing his face close to mine. 

"Soon you'll be." 

"Yeah, yeah, you with your cocky attitude." I giggled while slapping his chest slightly, lucky nobody had seen or heard our scene. Charles stood upright again, now with rage in his eyes looking at Jack giving the captains quit a blow in their faces, though that wasn't the reason he was burning like fire. It was the way no Captain in this room had the balls to stand up against England and that fucking Governor. 

"Flint is dead!" 

My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't breath anymore. My finally neutral mood was gone again and rumbled like a fucking storm. My heartbeat was beating out of rhythm and tears started to fill my eyes, but I quietly held them in, not wanting to look weak in front of these captains. Flint was the only father figure I had, the only one that cared for me as his 'own' daughter. Even though I hadn't seen him that much, it still felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart.

"News was in St. Kitts. Went down in a storm, persuade by the leading edge of this invasion force, the pirate hunter by the name of Benjamin Hornigold." He explained while stepping out of te shadows. 

"That fucking Hornigold-... if you swear a oath, fucking honor it!" Some men had nodded at me before the tall captain spoke up again, ignoring me.

"Before anyone commits to anything, just know that you'll be doing it without Flint....But I may be able to offer an alternative." He glared at Charles who leaned against a pole and calmly stared back. Jack, same as I looked confused as did everybody else, but some were still in shock of the death of James Flint. Charles nodded and pushed himself away from the pole, squeezing himself between a few chairs until him and the tall captain disappeared into a hallway.

~~~ 

(POV Charles Vane) 

I narrowed my eyes, thinking why after all those years 'hating' me, the partnership was so valuable to him now. For some reason, I didn't want to leave, this place is full of my mistakes, but also full of good memories of me. I met Naida here, I remember the first time she stepped onto that beach. I couldn't give Nassau away to England, 'cause it would mean that those places she and I had been together, would lay into the hands of the people who had hurt us. Like she said she would not sign the fucking pardon if that would be offered to us and me neither, which would force us to leave this place for good. 

"Burden of this place? You not heard a word I've said? I am committed to it."

"Your commitment is your burden. Consider what this place has forced you to become since you made that commitment....a slaveholder, a man forced to beg peers to join him in battle. There's not a man in that parlor who would lift a finger in your defense, yet you would die in theirs." Teach took a step closer.

"Jack would. Jack has."

"Of course he has. How else does a man like that survive in a place like this except cleave himself to one stronger than he? And for this, he offers you what? Loyalty? That is how a dog survives. Not a man. I do not seek your partnership because I am too weak to defend myself. I don't seek it to protect my things or to increase profit-..." 

"Then why do you? You've been gone eight years, and suddenly my partnership is this valuable to you? Why?" 

I couldn't stand Teach anymore and had to know why he tried to use me again. Questions filled my head and I, for once, wanted the answers. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms while walking around Teach, waiting for his answer. 

"Eight years. Nine wives. No sons. There is an instinct to leave behind something made in ones own image. Nature has denied me the ability, it would seem, but not the need. But whereas the natural way requires no consent from the other party, in this case I'm not so lucky. So here it is. Yes or no?" 

Naida wouldn't agree with me, but this would be a change to defend Nassau. Something that needs to happen if I want her to be safe. I raised an eyebrow before nodding at the man before me, giving him the sign that I will sail with him if this would be done. I would be able to make Naida change her mind, she would not be able to resist me. How bad using her love to keep her with me sounds awful, it would mean she would be safe. 

"Good, before this is settled what about the woman downstairs?"

"What about her?"

"I spotted her comforting you, my first thoughts went to a whore paid by you. Second thing I see, you two laying in bed, she sleeping on your chest. third time I see her is on your lap downstairs with you stroking her hair from her face, that's not how a whore acts. So my question is simple....who is she and what is she to you?" 

"Naida Jones, Captain of the Serpent's Madalion, my woman and mother of my child, so... now you know that as well." 

"Mother of your chi-..." 

I had pushed myself past Teach and opened the door before slamming it closed behind me leaving Teach alone in the room. I didn't owe him any explanations about her. I had to find Naida and tell her about the decision and the future of this place. I didn't had to search far when I found her, the only one left downstairs, asleep on the sofa. I kneeled next to her before gently shaking her. 

"Naida. Hey.....hey, little one!" 

"What." She groaned at me before turning around almost rolling of off the sofa. I laughed at her, knowing I was gonna have a angry comment thrown to my way because of her mood swings and her eyes shot open when she hit the floor. 

"Ahh, fuck, Charles. WHY?!!" 

"Your own fault." 

"You assho-...!" Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed her body and pulled her into a hug, enveloping her comfortable in my arms so she wouldn't break in anger any further. "You're lucky I love you, Charles." 

"Or else?"

"I would have cut your dick off." Still sleepy, she hugged back and I let go, seeing her still lean in the hug with her eyes closed. She opened them, slightly embarrassed of her being stuck in the hug without me and I smiled rubbing her hair, making it look wild. Her eyes narrowed again, shaking her head irritated while I just smiled at her. 

"You're always so cute when you have mood swings." 

"I don't hav-..." Naida sighed. "You're an asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Ocean Drive  
> Duke Dumont


	30. Mi Gente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, we are on chapter 30 already! I can't believe I wrote so much already, damn and I'm happy everybody else who had gave it enough time to read liked it ( I suppose because I didn't got any hate comments, just thoughts😂 ) I appreciate it so much ❤️❤️
> 
> The title means: My people

"Or else?"

"I would have cut your dick off." Still sleepy, she hugged back and I let go, seeing her still lean in the hug with her eyes closed. She opened them, slightly embarrassed of her being stuck in the hug without me and I smiled rubbing her hair, making it look wild. Her eyes narrowed again, shaking her head irritated while I just smiled at her. 

"You're always so cute when you have mood swings." 

"I don't hav-..." Naida sighed. "You're an asshole."

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

Leaning against the wall of the fortress I watched the slaves work in the heat. I remembered those hard days myself too, even though I was pretty small and young, I could never forget those times. The way you were beaten out of nowhere without knowing what you did wrong. The heat and the way your chains burned you because of how hot they were. The thought of trying to escape into the night, but never be brave enough to even make the first move. Yeah, those days are still in my mind. Charles kept his distance from me because he knew it would be hard for me, but if I'm being honest to myself I now actually needed and wanted a hug from Charles. 

I stared up while I pushed myself of off the wall and, step for step, I approached Charles standing with Teach. Teach hadn't really talked to me since he knew who I was because he had already talked with Charles about me and Charles had told me too everything, also about the offer Teach made. He would sail with the black bearded man away from Nassau and never return to it when the problems were gone. I was mad at first, didn't know why, but I was. I started throwing every fact and mistakes he had made to hurt me his way. Luckily he could calm me down and fuck, I felt regret being mad at him. So after all the arguing, I accepted to sail with them. 

Charles had offered it, not Teach. Deep inside, I knew Teach liked me way more than that blond whore. But it felt like he still wanted me to earn his trust, it feels like he doesn't think I truly love Charles. Shaking my head to get out of my thoughts, I finally stood next to them both while a thin man came running towards us and his breathing was unsteady, meaning he had came running to us from far. I already knew what was happening and placed my hand on my forehead preparing for what news he would bring us. Teach stepped forwards slightly shoulder bumping me and Charles followed, tapping my shoulder and signing I shouldn't give the black bearded man that much attention. 

"What did you see?"

"North-...northeast. Just creating the horizon." The young man breathed heavily. 

"How many ships?" 

"Looks to be eight, maybe nine." Teach nodded at the man before us and spoke up while turning towards Charles. 

"Three hours, give or take, till they're near. Let's get the men aboard ship." 

Teach followed the thin man, running their way to the white beach to enter a ship in the bay with a few groups of men I couldn't remember. Charles was supposed to follow them as well, but it was the last time we had together before the blow Nassau was about to get if the plan would fail. He grabbed my hand, pulling me with him and almost dragged me into the hallways of the fort. He opened a door that was pretty familiar to him and we just stood there in the door opening. Only after a few minutes, he pushed me inside and closed the door behind himself. I knew we were in a hurry and I knew he didn't like saying goodbye before the crowds eyes. 

"Naida, please be careful outside." 

"I will... Charles, promise me you'll be too." 

Nodding, he smiled at me before returning to his serious face expression, grabbing my hand to tangle his fingers in mine and with the other hand he grabbed my hip, slamming me into him. 

He had kissed my lips before laying his forehead on mine, lips almost touching, trying to get our breathing back to normal after we had retreated from the kissing. A single tear dropped from the corner of my eye as I bit my lip not to cry, thinking about us. The man had hurt me in the past, but also comforted me and made me feel loved in a way I had never felt. I could feel his arms wrapping around me and with one of his hands he pressed my head softly into his chest, making me cry into his shirt with his hand meanwhile going up and down as I soaked his shirt. He had leaned his jaw on the top of my head, holding me even closer than before. 

"This won't be a goodbye." 

"I know. I'm just-... I.." I sighed. " I love you, Charles." I wrapped my arms around his chest and felt his strong arms tighten around me. 

"I love you as well, little one. I promise this will work." 

"I know, and, again, you have to stop calling me that." 

~~~ 

"In the name of the governor of New Providence Island, the Honorable Woodes Rogers, 'The time has come to bring a wayward child back into the fold, an island that rejected its parent empire, but that must long for the embrace of civilization once again. Be it proclaimed that any man on this island who will accept that embrace, who will renounce violence against the Crown, who will renounce piracy, that man will be offered a full, complete, and unqualified pardon. No matter what you've done, no matter how irredeemable you believe it to be, your kind and your governor wish to offer you a clean slate, a new beginning here in Nassau. All of you, that is, but one. One so committed to disorder and chaos that his presence is incompatible with civilized society. Be it known there shall be a bounty of 10. 000 pounds sterling for the capture of the pirate Charles Vane, dead or alive. Let it also be know that Captain Naida Jones will also have a reward on her capturing. Indeed, the rumors had spread for a while now that she is in expectation of Charles Vane's child, which is verified to be true and that means she can only be delivered to us, safely and alive'." 

I had to find a way to Charles, I thought while panic filled my body. He and I weren't safe, well, he was, for now. Me on the other hand stood in the front, in the middle of the failing show of force as I looked at the men murmuring if they should leave or not and in the corner of my eye I could see that others were already staring at me, probably thinking about how to capture me. My heart started to beat faster and I started to feel stuffy. The man that had stood up against me and Charles in the room where the meeting was organized grabbed his gun. I was secretly hoping he was about to give the first shot, but he held out his gun for somebody else to grab it from him so he could take the pardon. He glared at me before walking towards the betrayer, Hornigold. 

My breath hitched in my throat as I stumbled back. I forced me to close my eyes and open them again to stay calm and I pushed myself quietly through the crowd. A lot of men already knew, lucky for me, that they couldn't fuck with me, but the rest started to look at me and even already tried to make their first attempt to approach me which made me run even faster through the crowded place. I could see Charles stare at me from the fortress walls, but I couldn't see his expression. I immediately put more effort into my fleeing and tried to get out of the crowd which I successfully managed to do, though I was suddenly stopped by a group of men waiting before the fortress doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~Punches  
> Bryce Fox


	31. Separated By Civilization

A lot of men already knew, lucky for me, that they couldn't fuck with me, but the rest started to look at me and even already tried to make their first attempt to approach me which made me run even faster through the crowded place. I could see Charles stare at me from the fortress walls, but I couldn't see his expression. I immediately put more effort into my fleeing and tried to get out of the crowd which I successfully managed to do, though I was suddenly stopped by a group of men waiting before the fortress doors. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

I ran down the stairs only to hear a crowd of men knocking on the door. Naida got away successfully, though, I had to get to her to make sure she was in real safety. The only problem was, the men blocked the door and the tunnels would be supervised as well because Hornigold was on their side, meaning there was no way out for us. I leaned against a wooden pole while Jack with Anne and Featherstone joined me downstairs dropping themselves onto the stairs except for Featherstone, he left to the other men inside of the fort. The pounding didn't stop and they kept yelling and whining for Jack to open the door. 

"£10.000 they're paying for Vane's head, Jack! Now, I know you ain't got no need for the money, but for fuck sake, don't be greedy! You and I have known each other for years. It's the least you could do for a friend!" 

I turned around to stare at Jack and raised an eyebrow, wondering if he indeed knew Jack.

"Who is he?" 

The man started to yell at Jack and Jack shook his head, shrugging at me. The men started to scream even louder and Jack narrowed his eyes, raising himself to his feet. 

"Open it." The door was opened by pulling the wooden beam out of its holder and a man appeared in the door opening. Jack tilted his head and sighed before raising his arm with his pistol in his hand. He had aimed at the man and without hesitation fired it right between his eyes, making him stumble backwards as he bled out on the streets before Jack closed the door as fast as it had been opened. 

"You recognize him?" 

"Paul, something or other." 

"Why just you? Island full of murdering, thieving fucks and you're the only one they can't forgive? And why do they involve Naida if they know she isn't dangerous in this moment? How does that make any sense?" Anne rose her chin so that her hat wouldn't hide her face anymore and confusion and rage was possible seeing in her eyes as well as concern for her friend. Naida and her became pretty close after I had left to sea for a week or more to hunt down the slaveholder's ship and Anne had even stand guard in front of her door at night to make sure she was save without Naida even knowing about her actions. 

"I don't know. But whatever the reason, the men behind that door will soon be joined by hundreds more seeking the bounty. In an hour-..."

"We'll be besieged." Jack finished my sentence while looking around the place. To my surprise I spotted Featherstone strolling our way while looking back at the floor. Afterwards, I could heard him take in a deep breath, inhaling the air and sighed. 

"The man have cast their lots. They are resolved that you convince Captain Vane to depart the fort. They believe that turning them over might convince the British commander to allow them to keep the fort and the gold." Jack pressed his lips together while glaring at me than back at Featherstone. 

"Safe to say the fight to defend Nassau is off to an inauspicious beginning." 

~~~ 

(POV Naida Jones) 

Blood was streaming out of the cut on my rib cage and I started to feel dizzy. I pressed my eyes closed and opened them again to sharpen my gaze towards the wound to stop the bleeding myself. I knew nobody was going to help me and Charles was trapped in the fort, making it impossible for him to find or help me. The only option was to burn the wound till it closed, but I didn't know if it would work and if I would pass out if I did so. Maybe that wouldn't be a problem for now, I went into hiding at a quiet blacksmith, the men who normally would work here were at the beach, taking pardons which made this the safest and quietest place for now. 

All the iron material was still piping hot and the idea crossed my mind again as I lifted my blouse, making the cut visible to my eyes. I started to see black stars and almost fainted at the sight, but I swallowed and opened my eyes again to get a better look. Seems like it wasn't just a cut. A rib had split my skin and started to irritate the skin around the deep wound. I had no idea how to patch myself up with this and thought about pushing it back. Without thinking twice, I pressed both my hands on the wound and pushed it back. It felt like everything became worse as a fever started to set in as well and I saw black. 

I couldn't faint, not at this moment. Determined, I grabbed an iron stick that had laid in the fire, still burning hot and the overheated iron hissed as I placed it onto my skin. I groaned in pain as silent as possible, not wanting to betray my hiding place. After the red glow of the iron stick was gone I retreated the stick, seeing that the wound turned black by the burn but the bleeding had lessened to my surprise. In relieve I leaned my head onto the stone behind me, taking rest because of the pain for awhile. the only problem left was that I didn't know if I could get far with a broken rib and a burned wound around it without infecting it even more. 

I had to find bandages, but I didn't think I could find such thing in a blacksmith. One hand on my chest and the other on the wall, I, with all my power left, pushed myself up. I stumbled a bit before I sucked up the pain and managed to walk properly. I slowly opened the door and closed it just as slow and soft as I had groaned a little while back, hoping it wouldn't make a creaking sound. I tried to pick up my pace, running towards the beach through the plants and bushes and stumbled onto a staircase to find myself in someone else's cabin. Lucky for me, nobody was home and I could start seeking the bandages or clean clothing to rip of a strip to cover the wound. 

After searching and knocking everything over, I finally found what I was looking for, I even found salty sea water. I couldn't find anything else to clean the wound and poured the sea water into the wound. Feeling it burn and sting as I did so, I grabbed the side of the headboard to try to control my pain, clenching my teeth while the stinging and burning slowly decreased. I gently, but also tightly, wrapped the bandage around my chest and over my shoulder afterwards so I wouldn't displace if I would run. The peace didn't last long before out of a sudden I heard a man being pushed against the cabin, making me back off and after heard two loud pistol shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Oblivion  
> Labrinth, Sia


	32. You Changed Me

Feeling it burn and sting as I did so, I grabbed the side of the headboard to try to control my pain, clenching my teeth while the stinging and burning slowly decreased. I gently, but also tightly, wrapped the bandage around my chest and over my shoulder afterwards so I wouldn't displace if I would run. The peace didn't last long before out of a sudden I heard a man being pushed against the cabin, making me back off and after heard two loud pistol shots.

~~~

Suddenly, a man with long blond hair opened the cabin, probably trying to flee from the killing, and stumbled into me with a alive bounty on my head. His eyes went up and down and drew his sword, forcing me to do the same if I wanted to survive this. Looking the man right in the eye, I knew he was going to step towards me and try to stab me in my heart, which wasn't the best move you could think of. As I predicted, the man stepped towards me, swinging his sword at my chest. With all power that I had left, I stepped aside, grabbed the man's arm, disarmed him and stabbed him in the back. After, I collapsed onto the ground, moaning in pain. 

I didn't even know why he wanted to kill me, the betrayer said alive for the bounty, but these man weren't that smart. It became quiet outside and it was the best to let go of my hiding spot for now, maybe it was the smartest moge to try to find out who fought against these betraying people. I stumbled across the cabin and leaned against the doorway to keep myself upright while I spotted a too familiar man standing with his back towards me. Though, the man with the black beard, Edward Teach, had noticed me and nodded so that Charles would follow the way Teach's eyes were looking. 

"Naida!" 

I was too weak to step aside from the doorway towards Charles without help which made him hurriedly run towards me. He slid his arm under my shoulders while I laid one over his as he helped me down the small stairs. I wanted to speak up, coughing before I tried, but my voice was too dry to do so and it drained too much energy from me. Irritated, I rolled my eyes before trying again. 

"How did you get out of the fort?" 

"Making a new way out, blowing a hole into the fortress." 

I almost tripped over my own feet again, but luckily for me Charles still had a hold on me. "What happened to you? Don't tell me-..."

"It's my rib cage, not my stomach." His face lit up a bit immediately after the information and nodded while Teach stepped closer towards us, though, he was still aware of our surroundings and was still looking for other bounty seekers.

"Can you hold on a little longer till we are on board to check you?" Teach looked questioning at my blouse soaked in blood and I just nodded at him. 

"I can, but we have to be fast more people will come for Charles." I pushed the words out with my last energy. 

"And you....." 

~~~ 

My body started to give into the pain as we stood on deck. Climbing onto the ship was like hell, so I hoped that I would be healed before I had to do such thing again. Charles and Teach leaned over the railing and were talking about ways to escape the bay without risking our lives. Everything that Charles offered was too risky or was not possible because of the fleet blockading the bay. My mind crossed the idea to burn a ship and break their line, but stayed silent as I stepped closer with help of objects around me. When I got close enough I could exactly hear what they were talking about. 

"But there's something else that you should know first." Charles raised his eyebrow after what Teach said so seriously. 

"What?" 

"Is she on deck?" I almost stumbled into Charles his back, but luckily he noticed and caught me before I had fell to the floor. 

"We have to let you be looked at." 

"No, I'm good." He shook his head at me and grabbed me by my waist to push my back against his chest. It made me stand upright and have something to lean against while the man passed over his spyglass to the black bearded Captain. 

"There's good reason, it would seem. That you two were the only ones to whom they refused a pardon. The Delicia, quarterdeck." 

Teach passed over the spyglass to Charles and he had let go of me with one hand, the other one still holding me upright while watching the quarterdeck of The Delicia. Quickly he dropped his hand to my waist again and kept staring towards the ship while Teach was smirking because of his reaction. I switched my eyes to the blue ocean, not knowing what he saw while I felt Charles his gaze on my back. He coughed slightly before rubbing my upper arm, trying to tell me nothing was wrong, but I knew different, knowing Eleanor was on that fucking deck. 

"Captain Vane!!" A tall figure called for the blue eyed man behind me who sighed into my ear. 

"Little one, don't be stubborn and grab a hold of the railing...when I come back I will tend to you." 

"Fine..." He kissed my neck and bit slightly on it before stepping away from me, talking with the tall figure, leaving me alone with Teach and I somehow could feel a conversation coming up. 

"He's changed." Teach spoke up while staring into the horizon. 

"Changed?" 

"Charles. He is more-.... Caring. He grew softer, having weaknesses himself, but still a real man nonetheless. That kind of pride you find in one type of men. The man that has something to fight for, a man that would put something's-.... someone's life before his and will fight till the end to protect it." 

I furrowed my eyebrows while following the man's story. 

"He told me something the night that Flint was announced to be dead, killed by Benjamin Hornigold, and the news caught me off guard. That you are.... expecting Charles' child."

"M-huh." 

"You love him?" 

"What?" My eyes watched the man carefully. I exactly knew what he had said, but wanted to get it out of his mouth one more time. Of course I loved that man, but I understood why he asked. The incident between Charles, the blond whore and Teach made him not trust me and it made me think he was afraid of me betraying them both, lying about my love for him, but I would never. I didn't need anything from Charles different than his love, same as he needed mine. 

"You... do you love Charles?" 

"Yes." 

"Mmm of course." Suddenly I felt the old man having such a hatred towards me that I couldn't hide my anger and disappointment. I couldn't let myself be crushed by his hate and the truth started to roll of my tongue. 

"Listen Teach.... I totally get your fear, but that's in the past. I'm not like that whore, I'm a pirate captain same as you, a reason why I won't force you out or make you choose between your home or Charles. I don't want anything from him or you, I love him, same as he loves me and that's the truth behind everything. If you won't trust me then that's your problem. We will be on this ship together for a long time so that's on you, but leave Charles out of this... He is faster irritated because of all the problems, I don't want him to have to deal with another one." 

"That's the only thing I wanted to hear. Welcome on board, Captain Jones. Oh... and of course, congrats." He came closer and softly but quick pulled me into a hug before letting go, stepping aside from the railing and walking towards the lower decks where Charles was smiling at me in amusement. I shrugged at him as respond and his attention fell on the tall man and Teach who had joined them. I stayed watching the ships, there was nowhere to go for me with my injuries and if I would let go of the railing I probably would fall to the ground and collapse so, waiting for Charles was the best and smartest thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~ Love Someone  
> Lukas Graham


	33. Fuego Del Calor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means: heat fire 
> 
> ~~~

He came closer and softly but quick pulled me into a hug before letting go, stepping aside from the railing and walking towards the lower decks where Charles was smiling at me in amusement. I shrugged at him as respond and his attention fell on the tall man and Teach who had joined them. I stayed watching the ships, there was nowhere to go for me with my injuries and if I would let go of the railing I probably would fall to the ground and collapse so, waiting for Charles was the best and smartest thing to do.

~~~

After a few minutes, Charles walked towards me and helped me sit down somewhere where it was a little more private, though, we did stay on deck. He had lifted my shirt and unwrapped the bandages that I had quickly wrapped around myself not a hour ago. The first thing I saw was Charles his face expression change from calm to concerned and I bit my lip as he examined the wound before looking up at me, questions probably filling his head. He split my legs and kneeled between them, trailing with his fingers over the wound, making me groan in pain and he quickly retreated, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"How did this happen?" 

"Three man outside the fort. Two, I was able to kill and leave myself unharmed, the third.... he had used the back of his hammer that I couldn't outrun." 

Charles closed his eyes before sighing and looked up again.

"I'm happy you're still alive. I think there's not much I can do... or anyone else on this deck. You have done a lot yourself and I think burning it again is a bad idea. It's not infected so I will put some new bandages around the wound and hope it heals fast." 

"Thank you." 

He softly pulled me a little bit closer and leaned into me to wrap the piece of fabric around my back, then the wound and then my shoulder again so it wouldn't misplace like I had done. 

"We have a plan for tonight, to break their line. You will like it, only, it involves climbing ships." 

"Fuck." 

"I'll help you. Besides I need you by my side. You've done it before and having you close makes me more comfortable, knowing you're safe."

I laughed at Charles, feeling the pain sting as I did so, but I couldn't care less. Charles stood up and joined me on the staircase we were both sitting on now. He grabbed my hip and pushed me gently against himself so I was closer to him and he could wrap his arm around my abdomen. Without me knowing, I slowly fell asleep, but I was conscious of everything that happened around me, feeling Charles lifted me up to bring me somewhere else. After a while it was suddenly warm around me and I started to get it even hotter than before. I carefully opened my eyes and saw a big fire in the middle of the below deck I was brought to and saw Teach and Charles talking to each other while staring into it. 

"You done this before?" 

"No, you?" 

"No. I suppose she's due some credit. Dragged off to London in shackles and returns in a governor's service. And convinces him to turn the whole of the world against you and your girl. I don't doubt your anger towards her, but I have to ask.... if, in our course of our maneuver, we are forced to choose between escape and her death, where are you?" 

"She was on that deck for a reason. So I'd see her. To provoke me into making a mistake. What matters most is achieving our goal. To exit this bay, with the fleet intact and to move on from this place." 

"Charles Vane sees past his anger to achieve the greater end. How did that happen?" Teach secretly stared at me and smiled when he noticed I was awake before paying attention to Charles again. 

"I was taught a lesson once. It's been effective."

"Taught by whom?" 

"Her." 

The same tall figure spoke up and told them it was ready to be used. Teach smiled to Charles, afterwards slapping him on the shoulder and disappeared to the upper deck, leaving Charles alone staring into the fire. The fire beautifully reflected into his ocean blue eyes and I pushed myself up, grabbing a hold of my rib cage as I rose to my feet. Walking was a little bit easier after resting for a bit, but I was still not completely steady and when Charles noticed I was awake he rushed towards me and held me upright. With concern he looked down. 

"You know what will happen?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, come on and be careful." 

Charles helped me onto the upper deck while he stood onto a higher floor on deck and I became slightly nervous. I know I had done this before, burning ships, but never in this sort of manner. I always used it to frighten people, but never have I tried to break a fleet's line to pass through the bay. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of a hand on my hip and looked up to the wide man glancing down at me with the rope in his hand. 

"After this... I assure you, you will have rest to heal."

I nodded and placed my hand on his while with the other one he whistled to the man to open the hatch. With all strength, Charles pulled onto the rope and the big flames started to set the below deck on fire while the men of Teach jumped into the dark ocean. The flames then started to climb up onto the upper deck and Charles watched the ships and if there already was a sign of movement. He quickly tight the rope, but soon we were attacked by canon shots. Charles had sneaked his arm under my shoulders as I laid mine over his and he brought me to the railing. 

"I'll be right behind you." 

"Really?"

"Promise." 

I nodded at him and he brought me up onto the railing, I dove into the water and looked up to see Charles, luckily, keeping his word and he followed me, ending up right beside me. With all the strength that I had left I swam to the sloop and was helped with getting onto it, sitting down beside a few other men I recognized from Teach's crew. I smiled as I felt a warm hand on my bare arm, knowing it was the one from the blue eyed man sitting down next to me. I was happy to see that we succeeded, but what I didn't want to think about was climbing the even bigger ship than the one we set on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~ Light it up  
> Marshmello, Tyga, Chris Brown


	34. A Lion’s Den

With all the strength that I had left I swam to the sloop and was helped with getting onto it, sitting down beside a few other men I recognized from Teach's crew. I smiled as I felt a warm hand on my bare arm, knowing it was the one from the blue eyed man sitting down next to me. I was happy to see that we succeeded, but what I didn't want to think about was climbing the even bigger ship than the one we set on fire.

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

With my boot leaning onto the side of the higher floor of the ship, I watched the light turquoise sea as my mind went to Naida. The wound was healing better now she had rest and it had been a few days after sailing into the dark night, only it was getting visible that she was in expectation of my child. I could have expected it, she should be around 3 months by now and I noticed I was getting even more protective over her. My fear went towards her safety and the men of Teach started to know about her which wasn't an amazing thought. 

Teach was right, I changed, but in a good way which I didn't mind, just, it also gave me something to lose and that uncomfortable feeling bottled up. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Teach walked towards me and stood upright looking down at me. 

Wind's in our favor. Should be arriving in Ocracoke in three days' time." 

I nodded at Teach and right away felt the feeling he was going to tell me another story again.

"My fourth wife. Constance.... a sweet girl, bright, but she had her notions. Cricket in the house means good luck, a moth in the house, bad. And the bed.... Jesus the bed. No hats on it, no brooms near it, nor any clothes in it that were worn outdoors. Any violation of this brought great misfortune. I mean, for an otherwise sane woman, she had these pockets of complete and thorough madness within her. Although, it's been six years since I've seen her face.... to this day, if I... if I see a broom by a bed, I have to move it." 

I raised a eyebrow at the man standing before me and narrowed my eyes as I couldn't focus on the meaning behind his weird talking. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"A woman has that power, God-given, to leave her marks on you. And it's far harder to dispose of the marks than the woman who left them." 

"You think I'm having second thoughts about leaving Nassau? That that is the mark Eleanor Guthrie left on me?" I furrowed my eyebrows before tilting my head slighty. 

"I know it is. And I know that you're conflicted about what you have left behind. But the question is whether you can cling fast to the truth we both hold in our hearts, the truth that makes us of the same mind." 

"And what truth is that?" 

"That a lion keeps no den. Because the savanna, all the space within it, everything that walks and crawls upon it belongs to him."

With unbelief, I stared to the clear ocean again and shook my head. "When I talked like that, they all looked at me like I was mad-... They never understood." 

"There's hardly any of us who do."

"SAILS!" 

In the distance we heard a man who I recognized as Reuben shouting, he was mostly serving on the vanguard. He was spying the merchant ship sailing before us as we walked closer and he was still watching as we ended up standing next to the red haired man, leaning onto the railing. He looked away from his spyglass towards us and lowered his head. 

"Three masts."

"Colors?" Reuben suddenly hesistated before speaking up and answered Teach with something I rather not wanted to hear. 

"Spanish."

"Signal the fleet. Set a course to pursue." He quickly made eye contact with Teach before nodding and left the higher floor to give the orders around. Teach was about to break a long tradition of pirates not to attack Spanish ships and was acting totally normal about it.

"It was never a rule. No one ever decided it. It was just something of an understanding. Spanish ships are to be avoided."

"Yeah, for fear of reprisals against Nassau. I suppose that's one less thing to worry about now, then. Wake your woman up." 

I rolled my eyes before I took action, leaving my spot to, indeed, see Naida. Walking a few stairs up, being accused by crew members for help, I finally arrived at Naida's hammock. To my surprise she wasn't asleep at all, she was staring at the ceiling with her hand laying next to her and the other one on her rib cage, afterwards she noticing that I was at the other side of the below deck. Softly, I got closer and sat down next to her hammock on a small, wooden side table while she looked rested. Suddenly, she shot upright and held her hand for her mouth as I grabbed her by her back, trying to comfort her. 

"I couldn't sleep.... I'm way too nauseous for that. And I miss us sharing a bed." 

I saw a small smile being painted on her face as I gave her a sign she was totally right. I missed it too, the feeling of her curling up into my side, her head laying on my chest. Hearts beating the same rhythm, same as our breathing was normally the same. The feeling of her warming up my bed, just the safety I felt around her, I indeed missed it. She threw her legs over the side of her swinging hammock and I caught her when she almost fell to the ground. 

"Perhaps, we need to find another way for you to sleep properly." 

"With you, don't forget that." I smiled and a idea popped into my head. Teach already had a big liking towards her, even trusted her, he would probably let us sleep in his cabin if he was in a nice mood when I would ask. 

"Naida, we are pursuing a Spanish ship at the moment." 

"On Teach's commands?"

"Yes, listen, within a hour they or we will board them. I don't think they will surrender."

"Fucking great." She rubbed her temples before sitting next to me. 

"I thought the same... and... he wants you on board."

"Really?" 

"Can you fight without being harmed?" I looked down at her before her eyes lit up and she started to smile at me. 

"Long range?" 

"Sort of, yes." I nodded. 

"Fuck yeah." 

"Good." 

I smiled back before pulling her into a hug.


	35. Put In Work

"Can you fight without being harmed?" I looked down at her before her eyes lit up and she started to smile at me. 

"Long range?" 

"Sort of, yes." I nodded. 

"Fuck yeah." 

"Good." 

I smiled back before pulling her into a hug.

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

"MAKE READY FOR BOARDER!"

The Spanish ship hadn't surrendered and instead they were actually in for the fight. Not that they stood a change, but here we were, me in the foremast with a musket with another crew member in the opposite mast and the rest of the crew climbing on board. I closed my eye to focus more and shot the man standing behind the stir. The bullet right through his head made him stumble back and bleed out over the floor. After I reloaded, I shot another one on the forecastle who was attacking Teach and noticed soon after a few more shots that all my ammunition were already used. 

I stared down at the deck before noticing all the blood stains and bleeding men. And that wasn't everything, more than half of the Spanish crew were still standing. Screaming and shouting filled the air and many more men were slaughtered at the hands of both crews. I stepped onto a few ropes, holding the mast so I wouldn't fall and my mind got stuck in a thought. I didn't know if I was fit enough to enter the carnage, but they needed my help. Besides, I wasn't very useful without bullets. I had a big change Charles wouldn't be very happy with the decision I would make, but he knows I would be careful. 

I drew my sword and cut off a rope to come down faster. Standing steady on the ground again, I ran over the railing to jump onto the other ship and pulled myself up. A Spanish man stumbled into me and quickly turned around to see that I was from the other side. Fast, he tried to pull his pistol out of its holder, but failed when I had cut him in the face. The man yelled and grunted, grabbing his eye before trying to attack me a second time. He punched me in the face which made my, out of automatic reaction, eyes watery and red. Luckily, I could see what the man did and blocked his sword.

Right before I was about to finish him, a terrible cramp hit me. I flinched from the rapid pain and saw the man's gun in his hand aiming at me. I closed my eyes, preparing to duck for the hard blow I was about to receive, only to hear a man screaming before me. My eyes hot open and felt a hand on my shoulder, spotting Charles standing ahead of me. I bit my lip and he just smiled before blocking another sword. He pushed me away and hit the man with his elbow, raising his voice while fighting with another man with me behind him. 

"Help Teach, Naida. I'll keep a eye on your back." 

I nodded and hurried up the stairs to the higher deck, following a Spanish man with darker hair who tried to run away and jump overboard. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back towards a hook, pushing him onto it before cutting the ropes who held it all together and because the pressure was gone, it shot him upwards, making him end up hanging between the sails. Teach rose a eyebrow at me and I shrugged before I froze right where I stood when I saw him aim his pistol towards me. Teach fired it right next to me to kill a man who attempted to hurt me from behind and I felt relieved. 

"Thank you." 

"There are more." 

"You're kiddin'." 

He laughed before pushing his sword between a man's rib cage, letting him crumble to the floor. The man started to shake and his breath hitched. We both looked at each other, totally confused, but couldn't lose our focus. I threw a knife into the head of an already hurt man and Teach shot a man on the stairs who tried to run upstairs before suddenly all the screaming and shouting stopped and silence hit the ship. Though for me my dizziness had set in and I closed my eyes leaning over the railing while I, again, felt a hand, this time on my back. Only this time it wasn't Charles, but it was Teach who had laid his hand on my back. 

"You're feeling okay?" 

"Just dizzy, beside that I'm good." 

Teach had let go and started to look down, probably trying to see if Charles survived as well. Happily, I spotted his blue eyes and he stared at Teach before giving him a nod. Then, his eyes switched to mine, looking relieved I was safe too. And out of nowhere something moved on the floor behind Charles so I made him follow my eyes. His head shot to the side when he noticed a man had survived his sword and the Spanish man tried to crawl away from him while Charles had put his sword on his back, ready to put the man out of misery before he suddenly stopped. 

He let the man sit down against a pole and the next thing I heard was Charles asking for Ellers to get some rum. Though, beside me Teach had already made different plans and the old man spoke up. 

"Let's clear the ship." 

"Yeah, I'll come with you. You know, stomach became more sensitive, so seeing less dead men would be great." 

"Well, you're the one who hanged a man with a hook." 

"Fine..." 

I walked behind Teach down the stairs, watching Charles show respect for his opponent by giving him his rum and speaking Spanish with the man, which I didn't know he could. I stepped foot into the darker lower deck with Reuben and Teach and slowly we searched the ship for other people who maybe tried to hide from us. After opening a few doors, we stopped at the last one. Teach pushed me behind him and I rolled my eyes at his move. Only I could understand if something happened, he didn't want my death on his conscience. He opened the door and we saw a man standing in the room, aiming his pistol, but not at us, no. He aimed at himself. 

"Larga vida al rey!" (Long live the king.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~Heartless  
> The Weeknd


	36. Change My Mind

I stepped foot into the darker lower deck with Reuben and Teach and slowly we searched the ship for other people who maybe tried to hide from us. After opening a few doors, we stopped at the last one. Teach pushed me behind him and I rolled my eyes at his move. Only I could understand if something happened, he didn't want my death on his conscience. He opened the door and we saw a man standing in the room, aiming his pistol, but not at us, no. He aimed at himself. 

"Larga vida al rey!" (Long live the king.)

~~~

Charles had kneeled on the ground to search through the half burned, half ripped pieces of parchments while Teach was scanning a few cabinets filled with information and papers as well. Reuben was in the back of the room trying to seek more interesting things that could have happened to be something valuable and I leaned against a already searched cabinet while reading notes that weren't fully turned into ash yet. It went on for a few minutes like this when suddenly Reuben had finally found something useful, well, I thought it could be. 

"Spanish intelligence." Teach stepped a little bit closer to the man that not even a hour ago had taken his own life. "They'll carry files from station to station, relaying information up the chain of command. Looks like this was a heavy load." 

He walked back to another wooden cabinet and bend over a bit to survey it. 

"What do you think they could have had in there?" 

"Well..." Teach started while opening one of the drawers in it. "It could be inventories for silver shipments. Could be treasure fleet schedules. Could be private letters of the goddamn king. Could be anything." 

"Captain. Your name's in here." Reuben unfolded a piece of paper and checked the parchment again. I pushed myself away from the searched cabinet as I started moving towards the man, afterwards reading it myself before giving a confirmation. 

"He's right, Charles." His head shot up to me and shook his head. 

"What?" Teach snapped his finger at the red haired man and snatched the paper out of his hands before reading it himself as well. His eyes grew a little wider before watching Charles. 

"Reports from the Bahamas." Charles slowly rose to his feet and placed his hands on his sword while closely listening to the older man. "English operations in the area and a dossier on the new governor-..."

"Part of an invasion plan in case they decide to go in."

"No, this isn't remotely a plan. It's just someone's notes. Fragments." 

"Is there anything of value in it?" Reuben asked while eyeing Teach like he was lying. 

"Not unless we have an interest in invading Nassau, which I don't think we do. Do we?" 

"No, we don't." 

Ellers and Teach walked away arguing about how they could know so much about the governor already while I sat down. Teach didn't seem to care about what would happen to everyone on that island and I knew when I looked into Charles' eyes he tried to care less about Nassau as well, but it hurt him to leave it behind. That's why he still hadn't left the room, same as me. I knew he was hesitating and didn't want to give in to his curiosity, that was until movement was finally seen within him and he leaned over to grab the pieces of paper and notes, afterwards signing to me to come to him and there we both were, staring at the papers in his hand. 

"It more than just notes."

"But if we are here, we can't pass this to whoever wants to conquer the island again." 

He fell backwards letting himself lean against the wall while nodding at me, though, out of a sudden I saw him shaking his head and crossing his arms, trying to find a solution. 

"We have Jack." 

"And we don't know where Jack is so how can write to him?" 

"Fuck. You're right." 

I saw the hope drain out of his eyes and I somehow felt guilty despite that it was the truth. Flint was dead which still hurt me deep inside and Jack and Anne were, I think by now, nowhere near Nassau so we didn't know were they were at this moment. 

"Charles, we will find a way."

"No.... I-... it's over. Nassau is defeated." My fists clenched and I shook my head at the man before me. I couldn't understand how that thought filled his head. He had loved and hated that place, just, he still had fought for it and made so many memories. But, now, he suddenly today, declared the place as dead? 

"How can you change that quickly?! You cared for it and just because that man tries to change you to his perspective and finally found a way to manipulate you, you suddenly give up just like that?" 

"Naida." 

"Don't get me wrong, Teach is a good and a smart man and I have no hatred towards him. But fucking hell, Charles."

"Naida, you better listen. It is over.... We have to seek life elsewhere. Within a few days we will arrive at Ocracoke and we will see from there." I started laughing before nodding at him. 

"You know what's funny? I don't even know if the man I love is talking or his former mentor, because I can't tell the difference anymore." 

I couldn't understand it, I didn't know if this was me or the bottled up rage breaking through, but without saying anything I walked away not wanting to snap at him again. This man, he was far from what Charles had been. Him siding up with Teach without telling me, I was over it and agreed to it, I was even fine with it now. But I didn't know that piece for piece I lost the blue eyed man I thought I knew so well. The one that lived for Nassau and everybody in it. The man who had opened up to me the same way I did. The man that taught me to love and to feel emotions, taught me to care for people. 

I was probably overreacting, but I let rage take over and I was tired so I couldn't care less. I stormed out of the lower deck and walked past Teach to sit down on a railing far from both men, hoping to be able to calm down by staring at the sea and how it beautifully formed itself into waves around the ship. In the distance I heard Teach ask Charles what was wrong with me, with Charles reacting with the answer that I was stressed, tired and in pain, nothing more, nothing less. Laughing to myself I stared into the horizon again not paying attention to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Escape From LA  
> The Weeknd


	37. The Living Dead | Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling like this Fan Fiction goes downward, though, I still want to make a good fan fiction for you readers. Please, if you want, give me some writing tips or something else to maybe make it a bit better. ❤️
> 
> ~~~

I was probably overreacting, but I let rage take over and I was tired so I couldn't care less. I stormed out of the lower deck and walked past Teach to sit down on a railing far from both men, hoping to be able to calm down by staring at the sea and how it beautifully formed itself into waves around the ship. In the distance I heard Teach ask Charles what was wrong with me, with Charles reacting with the answer that I was stressed, tired and in pain, nothing more, nothing less. Laughing to myself I stared into the horizon again not paying attention to them both.

~~~

"Hey. You're doing okay?" 

I was still glancing at the blue, calm ocean while hearing Charles stand next to me. I didn't answer him and let myself silently drown into my thoughts again. 

"I know you have troubles with understanding the change of mind, but I won't become different than how I was before. I respect Teach, but little one, I would never want to turn into his kind of behavior or into him at all. I know how you feel about Nassau and this situation, and I'm sorry...." I could hear him sigh in regret. "But Naida be honest, it wasn't just the reason I changed my mind that you're so irritated and you know that too." 

I turned my head around to watch Charles as he took a step closer to hold my waist while I was sitting on the railing. I first wanted to push him away, but another part of me actually needed the comfort. 

"I'm tired and.." I sighed under my breath. "I notice that my body is not capable of doing things I did before and that kinda frustrates me. I think, I just need rest... with you. That's all." 

"Mmhuh." 

He stepped closer, sliding his arms around me and hugged me from behind. I honestly had never thought he would do such thing in the public's eyes, but I think he couldn't care less at the moment as well. I slowly threw my head back and leaned with my head into his neck as we watched the sun rise together. His way of thinking and my way of thinking was different, but I could respect that and embrace it as long as he could do the same. Still staring at the sun, I suddenly felt Charles leaving short and small kisses in my neck and I chuckled softly while I felt his arms tighten around me. 

"I talked to Teach." He spoke to me in a hushed tone. 

"So what did he say?" 

"After today we will arrive at Ocracoke." I slightly turned my head around, well, as far as I could as my eyes grew bigger. It was amazing to hear I finally didn't have to feel sick every time I tried to lay down and it meant Charles and I could sleep in one bed. 

"Thank god." 

"You should thank me for suggesting to take a faster route." 

"Who said you're not a god? You're shaped like one after all." 

"I could tell you the same." 

We both bursted into laughter as Charles helped me off of the railing and back onto the upper deck. In the distance I could see Teach smile at Charles who was busy laughing and outlining my body while I couldn't control my laughing as well and I quickly tried to push Charles away so he would stop. Only, sadly, I ended up with Charles winning and pulling me against him while I had my palms flat on his chest, us both smiling. 

~~~

Ocracoke 

~~~ 

Sitting down onto the hot sand, sharpening my swords as I watched over the beach, seeing the waves crash against the small cliffs, foam forming afterwards. Men were for fun challenging and fighting each other while other men were messing around with the whores on the beautiful island. Teach had left with another brown haired woman, it seemed like they already knew each other and Charles was on the other side sitting before a tent on a barrel while eyeing everything that happened, keeping me in his sight as well. I waved at him and he suddenly stood up when Reuben tried to explained something while he made his way to me. 

"What's wrong?"

"Flint." He walked past me like it was nothing and I quickly followed his footsteps to the waterline.

"Charles? Explanation?" 

"He's alive."

I froze, standing still onto the unsteady and hot sand which made my boots warm up from the outside in as I tilted my head. I couldn't believe Flint had survived Hornigold, but Charles wouldn't lie about it. With every man on the coast we surveyed the sloop that arrived onto the shore of Ocracoke. First Flint jumped out and the rest helped the other two sloops to come ashore with Flint walking our way. 

"Jesus." The old man spoke before eyeing the men again. I stood slightly behind Charles while in my mind I started to cheer up. "Welcome on Ocracoke." 

~~~

"Nearly dismasted in a storm... a storm you chased after. Nearly starved to death in the doldrums. Nearly executed by them." Teach looked at the man sitting behind Flint and after stated back to him. "Either you are unkillable, friend, or way overdue." 

"One way or another, I am here, and there is much to discuss about all our futures." Flint stared annoyed, but secretly tired towards the older man on the other side of the table. I had taken my distance between them and sat around a fire with Charles' men. The men first had to get used to me being around their captain, but eventually everyone started to adept to the idea and even started to bring up conversations with me. Either way, luckily, I wasn't that far away from the others so I could eavesdrop them with ease. 

"What kind of future do you propose that to be?" 

"I intend to gather forced and move to reclaim Nassau. The conquest is always weakest when the conqueror allows himself to believe that it is done. For Nassau, that point is now. Now, England may hold the island, but it still needs supplies brought in. It is still dependent upon trade. We will make that impossible for him." I didn't know Flint had these kind of manners while talking against another pirate, but he still seemed to have a little piece of his past in the way he behaved towards other people. 

"We will harass his ships. We will plunder his supplies. We will force him to bleed capital and support and the goodwill of the men surrounding him until he is weak enough to challenge directly. Until we can bring the fleet to bear and retake the bay." He explained while still keeping eye contact with Teach. 

"You know, when I called Nassau home-..." I could feel a old habit of Teach coming up and already prepared for the long story. "Most of the men on this beach weren't even men. I sailed with Ben Hornigold. I sailed with Sam Bellamy. I sailed with Henry Avery. Feuded with them, stole with them, questions their motives, but we all knew what we were. Then a man arrives who would explain to us what we've been doing was wrong all those years, what Nassau ought to be, what he could make it if we would all just follow his lead. And here you are again asking to do the same." 

"You let go before it's time." Flint had a angry tone behind his voice and he shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~ Where The Wild Things  
> Labrinth


	38. The Living Dead | Part 2

"Most of the men on this beach weren't even men. I sailed with Ben Hornigold. I sailed with Sam Bellamy. I sailed with Henry Avery. Feuded with them, stole with them, questions their motives, but we all knew what we were. Then a man arrives who would explain to us what we've been doing was wrong all those years, what Nassau ought to be, what he could make it if we would all just follow his lead. And here you are again asking to do the same." 

"You let go before it's time." Flint had a angry tone behind his voice and he shook his head.

~~~

"It was past its time. That you cannot see this only makes it clearer to me that you never even knew it in the first place. This fleet is all that remains of it, and as long as it's mine, Nassau shall remain in its past." 

Teach calmly stated while sighing to the man ahead of him. 

"It isn't yours." Flint his face expression had took a change and irritated by the way Teach explained that it was 'his' he leaned a little more over the table. 

"It never was. Those ships, their commanders and crews, they were pledged to my command, not yours. Oaths were taken, and I have come to see them honored." I didn't want to side with one of the groups, but the arguments Flint was holding onto, he stood a better change to get that fleet to cooperate than Teach ever would. I closed my eyes as I grew more tired of the crews fighting back and fort and opened them again to switch my attention to the red, dancing fire burning before me on the white sand. 

"Do you honestly believe that I would just step aside and let you make that claim?" 

"I honestly don't give a shit what you would or would not do." Flint hissed through his teeth while narrowing his eyes at Teach. "The decision isn't yours. It's his." 

My eyes shot up at Flint who yanked his head to the side towards Charles so Teach would follow his gaze. 

"I've come to resume our compact, the one we swore upon our lives to uphold. If you stand up and acknowledge it, this fleet will follow us. I'm certain of it." I watched the scene as I heard the rough and husky voice I knew as no other, speak up. 

"You weren't there." 

"No I wasn't. But had I been there, there would be no question about any of this. Had I been there, we would have mounted the defense that we'd agreed to mount." 

Charles let himself fall back onto his chair and interrupted Flint while resting his hands on his thighs. 

"Had you been there, you would have seen their faces, the ones who laid their arms down and turned their backs on us. The ones who took our money for months and were happy to try and deliver my head and hers..." Charles glared at me before switching back to Flint again. "to our enemies for a little more of it... Nassau is dead." He shook his head before narrowing his blue eyes. 

"Doesn't deserve anything else from me, Naida or the men on this beach. We are finally free from it, and I see no reason to change that." 

A long silence followed after Charles had made his point and Flint couldn't believe what he had heard from the once determined man. 

"And what about her own opinion?" Flint suddenly pointed at me. "Naida, you agree with this?!" 

I clenched my jaw before I tried to get up without balancenbecause of the unsteady ground beneath me. Everybody examined me while I clumsily made my way to the table and laid my hands on the shoulders of Charles. "I'm sorry Flint, but I-...." 

"You're not his doll that has to agree with everything he says, don't tell me you're okay with this?!"

"I... I actually am. I can't risk this child's life just to defeat a man that isn't worth my sword. Perhaps I'm blinded by love. Perhaps it is mother instinct. But Nassau isn't what it had been, never will be. If you had been there you could see that those men had killed me, even with the knowledge that I'm pregnant and with the knowledge they needed me alive. They had killed me and they almost did if it wasn't for myself to burn the wound and Charles to find me on time. I'm sorry Flint." Charles turned his head around to glare at me with a understanding face expression and a weak smile.

"If you wish to leave this place, I'll allow it, although somehow I don't think you have any intention of leaving."

"No, I don't." Anger was possible seeing in his eyes and I was truly scared he would just slit Teach's throat. 

"And I think you know that I would never allow you to call a vote to settle the matter of who this fleet follows and risk you depleting my force by luring away some misguided minority." 

"No, I don't imagine you would." He stared down at the table before watching Teach again. 

"So we have one fleet, and two men claiming it. There is only one way I know of to resolve that. Pistols, then swords." Flint his face expression suddenly changed to a softer expression and nodded while my gaze switched to Charles who was clenching his jaw tightly as I retreated my hands from his shoulders. I turned around Charles and his arm went around my thighs to pull me onto his lap. Meanwhile Flint had left the table, Teach had as well and both men were making themselves ready for the Pistols and swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> ~Diamonds  
> Jason Derulo


	39. The Deciding Fight

"So we have one fleet, and two men claiming it. There is only one way I know of to resolve that. Pistols, then swords." Flint his face expression suddenly changed to a softer expression and nodded while my gaze switched to Charles who was clenching his jaw tightly as I retreated my hands from his shoulders. I turned around Charles and his arm went around my thighs to pull me onto his lap. Meanwhile Flint had left the table, Teach had as well and both men were making themselves ready for the Pistols and swords.

~~~

In the distance the both of us watched Flint choose his sword and gun and I softly jerked my head back to glare at Charles. 

"I don't think he will stand a change." I sighed while staring back at Flint and Teach. 

"I'll talk to him." He tapped me on my thigh so I would raise to my feet and he slowly grabbed the chair's railing to pull himself upright too. Watching me closely I nodded as I saw him nod back, taking a few steps away from me, still glancing at me, before turning around and making his way towards the table of weapons ahead of him. I sort of felt bad about turning my back to Flint for the second time and I would love to help Flint gain that fleet, but there were some things I had to risk and I won't like the idea of it going totally wrong, losing everything. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane)

"You can't win." The man before me grunted in disbelief. "I heard you spent weeks becalmed, deprived of food and water. At your best it would have been a dogfight, but diminished..." 

"I'm not that diminished." 

Flint states as he turned his gaze my way while he raised his hand within it the sword he had chosen. 

"He's been off the account for years. He'll be more vulnerable than he remembers himself being." 

"He's not that vulnerable. And for what? You subject yourself to certain death for an island full of weaklings and Ingrates?" 

"Those men will go where they are led." The man hissed through his teeth, believing everything he said himself. "Rogers captured their minds before you could, but let's not pretend that they can't be won again. And let's not pretend that either of us believes for a moment that I'm doing this for their sakes." Narrowing my eyes I started to grow tired of the stubborn man that didn't want to listen to my advice. If a man wanted something he would get it and I am just like that, but I understand when I'm outnumbered in strength it is time to stop. 

"I gave you my word. Shook your head. Pledged to defend the island with you. But my pledge to him began a long time before I ever knew your name. What I owe him-.." 

"I don't care." 

Confused, I back down a bit, smirking to myself afterwards in annoyance. 

"I don't care that you shook my hand. I don't care what you feel you owe him. This is too important to be clouded by any of that. They took my home. I can't walk away from that. Can you? Can she?" I lowered my head. She hadn't agreed with me and my opinions at first, though she respected them. I hadn't done the same, which made me regret it now even though I had apologized. I knew why she hated to let Nassau go, only, I didn't want to put her or that little one's life in danger. The voice of the still talking man made me look back up, first to Naida, then to Flint. 

"Forget me, forget Teach, forget loyalty, compacts, honor, debts, all of it. The only question that matters is this. Who are you?" Slowly I closed and opened my eyes while inhaling deeply. Flint had left me alone and in the corner of my eye I had noticed Naida looking empathetically at me. 

"Charles?!" 

"He won't stop." 

I could see Naida her face change from hopeful to tiredness and I felt the urge to change my mind, something deep down told me to stop playing games with myself and stop trying to brainwash myself by saying Nassau is dead, over and over again. Lost in my thoughts, Naida had nodded at me before she moved smoothly with her boots over the hot sand, joining the group of men on the land-side of the island with me standing next to her. 

"This is a matter of honor to be settled once and for good in the here and now. The parties have agreed to combat and have accepted common practice. The parties have further agreed there will be no quarter asked nor given." 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

The man was explaining the rules in the middle of Flint and Teach and stepped back to give the sign to the men who were instructed to give the chosen weaponry to them when the sign was given, like it was given now. The pistols were placed in their hands while Flint and Teach didn't break their gazes from one another's eyes. Lowering their hands again with the pistols in them, they turned themselves around and started to walk a certain distance between each other, stopping at their chosen swords who were pricked into the white sand as a line to tell the outlined space between them. 

"Cock your pistols!" 

I could hear the hammer click and both pistols were loaded and ready to make the perfect shot. 

"From this moment, there's to be no movement until a count of three! One... two.... three!" 

It went too fast to see who had shot first or who had the best aim, though, the sound was clear that both pistols worked and Flint was the one standing upright while Teach was the one on the ground, making it easier to declare who had the best shot. All the men around me from our side started to gasp and whisper while I could feel the hand from Charles slither around my waist. It looked like Teach wasn't standing up soon and maybe the shot had been fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~Punches  
> Bryce Fox


	40. Turned My Back

"From this moment, there's to be no movement until a count of three! One... two.... three!" 

It went too fast to see who had shot first or who had the best aim, though, the sound was clear that both pistols worked and Flint was the one standing upright while Teach was the one on the ground, making it easier to declare who had the best shot. All the men around me from our side started to gasp and whisper while I could feel the hand from Charles slither around my waist. It looked like Teach wasn't standing up soon and maybe the shot had been fatal.

~~~

Flint let his hand fall to the side of his body again and took a step closer to see if he was really dead. You could see the confusion in his eyes as well as in any other who stood on the beach that he was defeated too fast, well, that was until heavy breathing was heard from the harmed man. While gasping for air he duck his nails into the sand to have some steady ground and pushed himself to his feet. A loud grunt was heard before he finally rose to his feet and he tried to get his vision back to normal because of the bullet that had shot him lengthwise by his temple.

Flint had thrown his weapon to the side and grabbed his sword and Teach did so as well. Both exhaling, they approached each other, Flint making the first move. The sound of sword hitting sword was heard and the white sand was thrown everywhere because of the heavy movement both men made. I could clearly see that Teach was way stronger, Flint hadn't eaten for days and I could see it had made him weaker than normal, but he did his best not to give up, even if he was the first to be on his knees. Glaring up at Charles he didn't enjoy watching Teach and Flint as well and his fists were clenched. 

It didn't take for long when suddenly Teach kicked Flint in his midriff, making him stumble to the ground, hitting the hot sand with his back. I closed my eyes as I saw Teach lift up his sword to finish him and then I picked up the sound of again sword hitting sword. The feeling of the big hand on my waist was gone as well and my eyes shot open, coming to mind that Charles had turned his back to Teach, switched his loyalty, changed his mind. Confused I didn't know why Charles did it, but I also was afraid Teach would kill him out of anger. 

Charles was like a son to him, but the anger he may have for him now because he turned his back to him a second time, maybe had crossed the line now. My concern had faded a bit, being reminded of the fact that Teach had learned him to fight, having the same moves, they both had a equal change to win this. Ending at the end of the other side of the white beach, Teach and Charles had both stopped, staring at each other as the blue eyed man threw his sword onto the sand. The hurt was visible in Teach's eyes and I also felt for him, but I was with Charles in this. 

Carefully, I made my way to Flint to help him a bit as I noticed he had stood up. Meanwhile Teach had walked past Charles to us. "Take him. And get the fuck off my beach!" 

~~~ 

Catching up some talking with Billy and Flint, telling me how their adventure was, I meanwhile watched Charles from a distance away who stood leaning over the railing with folded hands, staring into the black ocean with fire burning up in his blue eyes. Flint had nodded that I could leave to him, but first he grabbed my hand, regret in his face expression. 

"I'm sorry for what I had said on that beach. I get why you choice his side." He slowly whispered. 

"I accept your apology. I did choice for Charles, but that was not what I thought. It is my home after all." 

"Charles's too." Flint stated and I nodded. 

"He only forgot it." I chuckled before stepping up the small stairs towards the forecastle where Charles was grumbling in silence. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fucked up." He watched me with his pierced eyes sideways before staring back at the dark water. No life was visible seeing in it except for the fish who jumped up from the water, what happened rarely. 

"We have this a lot.... One annoyed, sad, about the actions we make, just because of loyalty and the way we think we owe people. Maybe we should let go some more?" 

His lips curled into a smirk and I already knew in which way his mind went. "Let go, in which way?" 

"Not just sex, Charles! I mea-..." 

"I know what you meant. I was just annoying you." 

"Mmhuh." 

I placed a kiss on Charles jaw before pulling myself back, I wanted to hold control over myself before I would still give into his thoughts. I noticed Charles won't tell me much about his emotions anymore as the days changed into weeks and into months. I know he didn't want to make from his problems my problems as well and wanted me to stress about as little as possible, but I had the urge to help him. The problem was, he was hard to read in some ways. 

"It will fade. The feeling of betraying someone. It will fade." 

"I know...." A sigh was heard from the wide muscular man and I heard some heavy footsteps behind me meanwhile the rough voice I had a weakness for filled my ears again. "Maybe you should get some rest, I'll join you later." While I bit my lip, I nodded and spotted Flint on the forecastle, he was probably the one who I heard walking behind me with the heavy footsteps and I made my way to Flint. 

"Be nice." 

A grin was painted onto Flint's face when I rolled my eyes, making space onto the railing from the forecastle to the lower deck. I had thrown my legs over the railing and sat down, leaning with my back against the large mast. I had lowered my head and dozed off a bit, though I could still recognize voices. 

"All he ever did was offer me his friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~In your eyes  
> The Weeknd


	41. Unwanted Guests

"Be nice." 

A grin was painted onto Flint's face when I rolled my eyes, making space onto the railing from the forecastle to the lower deck. I had thrown my legs over the railing and sat down, leaning with my back against the large mast. I had lowered my head and dozed off a bit, though I could still recognize voices. 

"All he ever did was offer me his friendship.

~~~

"Jack Rackham? Who is Jack Rackham?" A slender woman, the Queen of the maroons, asked sternly with concern in her face expression. We had arrived at a Maroons camp with unannounced guests, me and Charles. Stepping foot in here we were stared at like they wanted us to leave right away, they had put absolutely no trust in the two of us while we had made our way with Flint and the rest inside the queen's tent. Sitting onto the small stairs, Flint stood ahead of me in the middle, speaking with the woman and Charles to the left of me on higher grounds, making him even more taller than he normally was. 

"At the moment, He's the most wanted man in the West Indies, owing to a cache of rare jewels in his possession, proceeds from a massive Spanish prize and, as luck would have it, our only hope of victory against Rogers's regime in Nassau." The woman folded her hands while tilting her head to Flint. 

"You left here to secure a fleet of ships so that we might harass Nassau's trade and bleed away her strength. You told me that without those ships, you could see no other way to achieve victory in this fight. Now you have returned with nothing but him, and her, and a plan to make up the difference with money?" 

"Not money, bait." 

Charles' voice from behind me echoed through my head and suddenly I grew weak at my knees. I didn't know why, but his voice always was a weakness to me so luckily I was sitting down now. Meanwhile, the Maroon Queen, irritated and secretly angry, tilted her head back upright and glared at Charles. 

"I came upon a trove of I formation belonging to Spanish intelligence. In it was mentioned of this cache of gems, cache I know to be in Jack's possession. Spain is furious over its very existence. They see it as an affront. They are so furious, in fact, they are willing to burn Nassau to the ground just to prove the point. The only way Rogers can prevent this is to find the cache and return it. Which means if we were to find it first, we could dictate what happens next." 

I slowly rose to my feet, I was tired of sitting and taking rest even though it was needed, and instead wanted to stand for a moment. 

"And what are you proposing that might be?" 

"Rogers's strength resides in his naval consort ships and soldiers on loan to him from the the Crown. They're well-trained and well-armed. Against them on even terms we wouldn't have a prayer of succes, but if we can get them to meet us on uneven terms, terms that dramatically favor our efforts, things might be different." 

Flint had stepped a bit closer and because of the silence I managed to make Flint's plan even clearer by speaking up about it as well.

"We use the cache to lure Rogers to committing all of his forces onto an undesirable battlefield that would favor us. Plus, we have 113 men more on our side. I contacted my crew through writing, they would gladly return to Nassau and help us along the way. With your permission I can write them our exact location so they can be here in time." The woman nodded at me, giving her permission and in a blink of an eye her anger was reduced and Flint took over the conversation again. 

"With the stakes this high, he'll have no choice but to put everything at his disposal in play. We compel him into a single, decisive fight, one in which we have a massive advantage, like Naida explained, and one in which with a little luck, we might deal him a catastrophic defeat, break the back of his military strength..." I could feel Charles's gaze on my back as I stood diagonally in front of him and I jerked my head back, watching Charles stare at me. With his head he pointed to the empty spot next to him and I obeyed, taking a few steps back right next to him. 

"He's promising a victory that is successful, one you should never promise to a woman who wants her people to be safe, and make her believe everything will go without a cost." He spoke to me in harsh tone, bending over so he was inches away from my ear and neck as I listened. 

"Yes, but if he won't promise her a successful victory, do you think she would even hesitate helping us? I don't think she would." 

I gently turned my head around, locking gazes with Charles as he stepped completely behind me, not being able to see him anymore because I couldn't turn my head fully around, I instead felt his hard chest go up and down against my back when he stepped closer. 

"You're right with that." Almost moaning from the sudden bite in my neck, I kept my mouth closed so I, just in time, could keep the embarrassing sound inside. 

"Charles, I swear." 

"You swear... what exactly?" I could hear the playful and teasing tone in his voice. 

"I can't think of any threats anymore." I could hear his deep laugh and he had let me go, taking distance. Meanwhile I noticed I had missed way to much from the conversation and closed my eyes, opening them again when Billy quickly explained what they had said, meaning he had seen the scene with Charles. 

"I'd like to speak with the Captain alone. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song:  
> ~Hard 2 Face Reality  
> Poo Bear, Justin Bieber, Jay Electronica


	42. Life And Death

"Charles, I swear." 

"You swear... what exactly?" I could hear the playful and teasing tone in his voice. 

"I can't think of any threats anymore." I could hear his deep laugh and he had let me go, taking distance. Meanwhile I noticed I had missed way to much from the conversation and closed my eyes, opening them again when Billy quickly explained what they had said, meaning he had seen the scene with Charles. 

"I'd like to speak with the Captain alone. Now."

~~~

With understanding everyone made theirselves scarce of the place Flint and the Maroon queen were discussing an arrangement we both could provide from. I could hear some muttered words mute by the fabric tent sides while in the same time I had laid my tired eyes on the strong men being tutored in fighting. One caught my eye the most who trained among them, Charles. Smiling at him overpowering a man with a long light brown beard, Charles smartly used the taller man's exhaustion against himself so he would start making mistakes in combat and be too worn out to even hit Charles back. 

Shortly being concentrated into the skirmish, my mind drifted off to Mr. Scott balancing onto the border of life and death. Perhaps it was a good idea to give him a visit as he had helped me back in Charles Town before the time Charles conquered the ship and expressed regret to me. Reluctantly, because I didn't want him to see like this, I stepped into his wooden cabin. He had his eyes closed and seemed like he had a little to no energy left. Inhaling deeply, I slowly approached his bed where he was laying weakly on and I lowered myself to his height.

"Mm, Mrs. Jones." He grunted through his pain. "I see you are doin-... doing good."

"I'm sorry I hadn't visited you earlier. I didn't know this had happened. It would be an asshole move to ask you how you are doing, but.... I'm going to ask it anyway." 

"Always. You always will." 

He chuckled, but it soon changed into coughing. 

"I'm doing bad as you can see." I weakly smiled at the man before me who had no movement into the way he once had. 

"I wanted to see you before all the problems are going to begin.... thank you for taking care of me for a while back in Charles Town." I swallowed a bit, I never knew what to say when someone was in the state of dying, I never had to change to say anything anyway. Everyone always died before my eyes as quick as the light, murdered. 

"You're welcome. I would do it agai... again if I had the change." 

"NAIDA!!" Flint's voice was heard from outside the cabin and out of the direction where the beach should be. I looked the other way before turning my gaze back to Mr. Scott. 

"They need me." 

"Tell Charles I will haunt him if he turns his back on you." I grinned, shaking my head while I felt his hand on mine. "Take good care, Jones." 

Suddenly a tear fell from the corner of my eyes onto the blanket that was wrapped around the dying man. My duty was calling, but sitting with a man who was written down as dying seemed way more important to me. Smiling at the man, I wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be okay. The only thing was, it wouldn't be okay. He would die either way unless a sort of miracle would happen, but in this world it had never happened. That man will lose his daughter and wife, leave them against his will. I slowly bended over, hugging Mr. Scott before turning my heels his way, leaving the cabin, but turned around one more time to nod at him. 

My way to the beach was short. Strolling the way the blue ocean should be, I was stopped by Flint who jumped right in front of me. I questioned the man why he would stop me if he had asked for me in the first place to come with them and Flint just stated I looked awful and wanted to walk by my side. "You know, Mr. Scott was a good man and his slow death is not what he deserved, but don't you dare to slowly started blaming yourself. You had nothing to do with it, Naida." 

"I know, I'm not blaming myself." 

I lowered my head, watching my feet move over the smooth stones, then into the hot sand. 

"I'm just afraid we lose each other, I don't want to lose all of you, I don't want us risking our lives even if we have to." 

"You noticed how much you changed?" 

"What?" 

"You care. Aren't as reckless and fearless as before." 

"And I hate it." 

Flint bursted into laughter before he put one of his arms around my shoulder. The further we walked onto the bright, unsteady sand, how more silent we went. Fortunately, in the time when everything happened so quickly for my head to emotionally keep up with, the healing of my wound went quickly as well. The climb of the steep ship happened to be way easier than first, but I was aware of the fact that I wasn't as flexible anymore. Seeing the daughter of the Maroon queen standing onto the lower deck, I switched my attention to Flint who walked up the stairs and didn't care she was here. Though I new deep inside, he cared a stranger was on his deck. 

It seemed a good idea to just talk to her, she seemed pretty alone, and I wanted to know who I was working next to. "Names Naida." 

"Madi. I saw you standing beside Captain Vane and Captain Flint throughout almost the whole debate. You are a pirate as well, right?" She smiled kindly. 

"Captain. Captain Jones of the Serpent's Madalion." 

"Well, good to know a woman is finally important enough to be called a legend in this world." She raised her hand and I took it, shaking it strongly. 

"Well, you and you're mother are also very powerful." 

Nodding at each other, she was called by one of her protectors who wanted to explain something and I just headed up the stairs next to Flint, I had no idea were Charles was, nor the rest, but at least I knew they were going with us so they had to be here somewhere, only I was to emotionally tired to go after someone. It was good to stand high and inhale some fresh air, smelling the sea's scent. The breeze through my hair made me see totally nothing, but it was a refreshing feeling so I didn't mind it for now. It was time to think about what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Don’t cry for me  
> Jason Derulo, Alok, Martin Jensen


	43. Back To Our Home

Nodding at each other, she was called by one of her protectors who wanted to explain something and I just headed up the stairs next to Flint, I had no idea were Charles was, nor the rest, but at least I knew they were going with us so they had to be here somewhere, only I was to emotionally tired to go after someone. It was good to stand high and inhale some fresh air, smelling the sea's scent. The breeze through my hair made me see totally nothing, but it was a refreshing feeling so I didn't mind it for now. It was time to think about what was going to happen.

~~~

"Naida, is it a trouble if I ask you to gather the rest and sent them to my cabin where we can speak in private about what happens next?" 

"Yes." Flint rolled his eyes as I sarcastically reacted at the red bearded man's question. "But... I will get them." 

"Thank you. I'll join a short moment after everyone is gathered. I have to come to terms with someone first." I nodded as he folded his hands behind his back, making his way down the ship until he was out of my eyesight. Sighing, I forced myself, against my own will, off of the stairs, sauntering to the lower forecastle where the night watch was resting. Trying to find everyone was the only thing I had no need for right now. Not caring about who slept I stormed in smiling to all the men and awkwardly, because of all the stares from the half naked sleepy men, pulled Silver, Billy and Charles from their hammocks, meanwhile giving them an explanation of the following gathering that was going to be kept.

It was pretty easy to find the guys and had to focus on Madi instead. Luckily, John was 'close', more in love, with her and found her in the storage assisting some of the men passing over barrels full of food. While I tried to suppress my hunger, Silver told Madi that we had a meeting and with that information she immediately understood what was happening and dropped her aid to come with us. Encountering Flint leaning over his desk, Madi and her protector placed themselves right from the desk and Billy stood arm-crossed on the left with me leaning against the window, John standing next to Madi's guard and Charles half leaning, half sitting in the back of the old room onto another table. 

"We should be sighting the island in just a few hours' time. We'll approach just west of Nassau Town under cover of darkness. Two long boats will ferry the landing party to shore. You two slip into town to pick up the trail to find Rackham and Bonny. The sooner we know where to go to find the cache, the better. You'll join the party towards the tavern, make contact with your father's agent there and arrange for the acquisition of guns and shot-..."

"She'll not enter the tavern." The wide, darker skinned man stated as he sternly watched Flint. 

"She won't enter the tavern. She'll have an escort of your choosing. She'll be back on the water before anyone knows she's there. Meanwhile, Billy and I will enter the tavern and begin recruiting." 

"Still don't understand how you think that's going to help us." Charles affirmed as he furrowed his eyebrows and straightened his back with his hand leaning on his thigh. 

"Recruiting more men?" 

"Recruiting those men. Any man still left on that island made a choice to desert the black. Even if they do join us, what makes you think they won't just desert us all over again the moment the fight begins?" 

"And especially when two of the people they follow have a massive bounty on their head. If they won't desert us for a pardon, they will for quick money." I switched my gaze to Flint who, with sympathy, watched the spot where my rib had been broken. The moment we had left Ocracoke, he had asked about the injury and how it had appeared there. He knew I almost lost my life in Nassau because of those betraying scumbags and he knew he was asking exactly the same of me again, sending me into Nassau for the second time, having the same risk. 

"I can understand the concern, but it's about more than the men we win. It's the message we send to those who don't. If they won't take up arms and fight alongside us, I want them terrified of the thought of doing it against us." 

"Well, then, it shouldn't be you." In confusion, Flint tilted his head to the wide-armed man who calmly wanted to make clear what he meant. "If you want them to fear you, it shouldn't be you delivering the message. You're returning from the dead, but no ghost story I've ever heard of behind with the ghost introducing himself. I mean, you walk in there and insist on your own fearsomeness sort of threatens to do more damage than good. The message I understand, but I think someone else needs to deliver it." 

"Someone? Who?" 

"Him. I can think of no one more effective at capturing men's minds. And, maybe just as importantly, given the need to invest the moment as much impact as possible...." 

"Who'll be able to take their eyes off the one-legged creature?" John scoffed and chuckled after. 

"I'm with Billy in this... if anyone cares." I raised my hand slightly, when out of a sudden a knock was heard on the door and Mr. Groot stepped foot inside. 

"Land on the horizon. Shall we make our approach?" Flint raised an eyebrow towards John while bending over the desk again. 

"Do it. And make ready the launches. I'll lead the shore party as soon as we arrive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Song  
> ~Tony Montana  
> Mr Eazi, Tyga


	44. Amongst civilized Men

"Who'll be able to take their eyes off the one-legged creature?" John scoffed and chuckled after. 

"I'm with Billy in this... if anyone cares." I raised my hand slightly, when out of a sudden a knock was heard on the door and Mr. Groot stepped foot inside. 

"Land on the horizon. Shall we make our approach?" Flint raised an eyebrow towards John while bending over the desk again. 

"Do it. And make ready the launches. I'll lead the shore party as soon as we arrive."

~~~ 

Roaming through the darkness as quiet as possible Charles and I were seeking Featherstone as he was the only one to had seen Jack and Anne as last. We spotted him walking, his head high, over a wooden path a little on the outside of Nassau's center. Only, he seemed worried and a fast pace was put into his steps as he quickly moved over the ground. Right when Charles was ready to approach him, it went black before my eyes before I could warn anyone. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

Jerking my head to the side Naida was nowhere to be seen, concern floated through my body and my knuckles went white as I clenched my fists. No track let to the fact that she had left on her own and was forced against her will instead, knowing because of the two other types of footprints. With anger I hid myself, grabbing Featherstone with a knife to his throat and pulled him into the darkness, signing he should be silent. Swallowing all my emotions, I sternly stared at the man who had probably signed his name under the offered pardon. 

"They are handing him over to the Spanish?" I narrowed my eyes at the nervous man ahead of me. 

"Max made mention of an exchange between the governor's men and Anne Bonny. I think Anne believes she's handing over her share of the Urca prize money in exchange for Jacks's release. But by the time-..." 

"By the time Anne realizes they lied to her, it'll be to late to do anything about it. You know this and here you are doing nothing." Anger filled me again like a fire untamable and my head filled itself with thoughts about what would happen to Naida. 

"What would you have me do? Even if I could tell anyone, how the fuck is their response not, 'Hand over Jack or Nassau burns.' This is a dilemma to us how?" 

"Then help me." 

I stated, hoping he would be fearless enough to do so. 

"Help me find out where that exchange is going to be so I can stop it." 

~~~ 

(POV Naida Jones) 

I suddenly shock awake, heart pounding and gasping for air when freezing, cold water was thrown into my face to wake me up from the darkness. 

"My lord, we caught Captain Jones, alive. As you requested." Two phantom-like figures left the room, leaving me alone with what looked like the governor.

"Good evening, Jones." He calmly spoke to me, and I just smiled sarcastically and disgusted at him. Luckily for me, he wasn't able to kill me nor hurt me no matter how annoying or struggling I was, civilization had some boundaries the governor wasn't aloud to cross, like killing a pregnant woman or hurt one. Finally having my full vision back, I looked around me. I wasn't locked up, yet. I was in a white-walled room, with a soft, light colored green sofa I was laying on and the curtains had the same color as the sofa. I wasn't in a bedroom, but neither in a navigation room or a big living room. 

"Where is the father?" 

"Oh, we are getting straight into it, aren't we?" 

"You wouldn't be here on your own, he wouldn't let you." He bended over the big white colored desk who stood in the middle of the room. "I know Charles Vane was with you." 

"What if I was alone?" 

"You weren't. Now, don't make it hard for yourself. Maybe I will retreat the bounty on your lover's head if you cooperate." 

"No, you won't." 

I stubbornly shook my head. In no circumstances would I ever trust him, not even for a second. Never. Meanwhile, Rogers stepped away from the desk and made his way around it towards me. His eyes didn't lock mine, but instead stared down. "You don't want it to be hurt, right?" The tone he spoke up with had send several shivers down my spine and the hair in my neck stood upright. Suddenly, my mind started to think he couldn't give a fuck about his rules. Swallowing, I tried to stand my ground and stay calm, even though inside I cared. I had no object to defense myself with and had no way to go. If he really had the mind of a psychopath, I was dead. The only thing I could do is say no and shake my head. 

"That's what I thought..." A knife was pulled out of his sleeve. "Now, tell me where he is." 

Seeing the knife, I suddenly formed ideas, only, it would risk my life and if Charles was here, he didn't want me to risk anything. "I told you, I wasn't with Charles. He and I, it didn't work out anymore. He left. And being in the Pirate's world alone, bearing a child, people knowing about it, they would hunt me down. Perhaps, living here, safe, with a cleared name would be better."

"Why not coming here at daytime?" 

"I knew if I would arrive in bright daylight, those men outside would think about the bounty on my head." I tried to look as innocent as possible, but my eyes of a killer would maybe betray me when the knife got closer. 

"Guards, lock her up." 

Confused, I watched Rogers lay away his knife with speed. 

"I want to see if you mean it. If you do something that has anything to do with resisting or escaping, I know you clearly wouldn't want to throw your title away. If you stay calm and really want a good life for yourself and that damned child, then I will release you and put your name at the top of a pardon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Heartless  
> The Weeknd


	45. The Known Figure

"Guards, lock her up." 

Confused, I watched Rogers lay away his knife with speed. 

"I want to see if you mean it. If you do something that has anything to do with resisting or escaping, I know you clearly wouldn't want to throw your title away. If you stay calm and really want a good life for yourself and that damned child, then I will release you and put your name at the top of a pardon."

~~~

Without mercy I was thrown with force into a moist and cold cell against the wall. Collapsed, I still tried to sit up straight and when I failed, I quickly, out of nowhere, felt a gentle arm around me to help me sit with my back straightened against the stone wall. Pushing my hair behind my ear, I spotted Jack sitting next to me, healthy and unharmed. The look in his eye told me he was worried and found it rather confusing I was in Nassau as I was confused about the fact he wasn't harmed or even laid a hand on. 

"Naida, you're okay? How the fuck did you get in here?" 

Coughing because of the blow my back made against the wall then onto the floor a few seconds ago, I tried to respond to Jack. 

"I'm fine." Rubbing the back of my neck, I locked gazes with him, speaking up with a hoarse voice. "We tried to find out where you disappeared to. Charles and I. But then I got imprisoned and before I knew it I was flying into this shithole." 

"And Charles?" 

"Probably succeeded to approach Featherstone or else I would have seen him with the governor too."

He slowly nodded. "What about you, what will happen to you?" 

"I don't know. Rogers first seemed normal, then changed into a psychopath, willing to kill the child and me, and then became normal again." 

"Fuck. He wanted to kill you?" 

"Long story short, I acted like I wanted the pardon and then they needed to trust me so they locked me up here to see if I would escape." His jaw clenched a little as he probably thought of my name in that stupid book or the governor slitting my throat. Man, I would love to burn him and that fucking book when I'm free and run off to Flint and the rest afterwards. But... the pardon would probably be my last option to survive if Rogers really was willing to finish me. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane)

"All these things-..." I walked around into an old wooden home as I saw the porcelain items and I watched Flint who couldn't take his eyes off the hot fire burning, exactly how I felt inside at the moment. "Porcelain, books... all so goddamn fragile. The energy it must take to maintain it all. And for what? I can understand a woman's desire for domesticity, but a man's? That I can't understand." 

"I can't understand how you cannot understand." 

Flint snapped at me with a loud and irritated tone hearable in his voice. He jerked his head back, locking gazes with me before he sighed and stood up. 

"You have no instinct towards earning for yourself a life more comfortable?" 

"I don't. And had I that instinct, I would resist it with every inch of will I could muster. For that is the single most dangerous weapon they possess. The one they tempt. 'Give us your submission, and we will give you the comfort you need.' No, I can think of no measure of comfort worth that price. I lost her, I lost my girl, Flint. Naida, the comfort she gave me was worth everything, and they took it all away from me." I turned my back to Flint who seemed to take the news as badly as I did. The glare in his eyes changed into rage and it looked like he was trying to blow of some steam by inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

On that moment the door handle was pushed downwards and the door quickly opened and closed again, seeing Anne walk in. 

"This is taking to long." 

A moment of silence surrounded the house we were in when she broke it again. 

"No sign of Featherstone's man. No word on what route they'll take Jack across the island. Word was Jack would be underway by noon. If we wait here any longer, either we're gonna miss him or someone's gonna find us hiding out here." 

"No one will find us because no one's looking for us. The war had left the island. They all saw it happen. There at least half dozen routes that Rogers could choose to send Jack and the cache to meet the transport ship on the south coast. We can't afford to guess wrong." Flint plucked at his clothes, meanwhile, I grabbed a porcelain cup. it was strong, yet, it was so vulnerable. My first thought when I had laid my hands on Naida's stomach had been the same. Fast the same burning feeling had replaced my calmness once again and I almost broke the cup. 

"Can't afford to guess? We can't afford not to guess." Anne hissed through her teeth as she was clearly pissed. We miss that caravan, you lose, what? Money? Your war? What I got to lose ain't something so easy to recover from." 

"My child." 

The words had left my mouth without me even noticing it and I wished I could turn back time to safe her, perhaps leave her on that fucking ship, I never should have agreed with taking her with me. With all the anger active inside of me, I quickly had put down the cup and tucked my thumbs behind my belt. 

"There is no 'your loss', 'his loss', 'my loss'. This is not an either/or proposition. We're all in this for our own reasons." I tilted my head, glancing at Flint. "You want your partner back. He wants victory, and even more now since Naida is taken, he wants his growing family back, I want to set my home aright. But we must hold the line and stand together. We must. There is simply no alternative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~ Punches  
> Bryce Fox


	46. All I Want

"There is no 'your loss', 'his loss', 'my loss'. This is not an either/or proposition. We're all in this for our own reasons." I tilted my head, glancing at Flint. "You want your partner back. He wants victory, and even more now since Naida is taken, he wants his growing family back, I want to set my home aright. But we must hold the line and stand together. We must. There is simply no alternative."

~~~

"There's a rider approaching." Bones had opened the door with a sternly face expression. The only thing that still surprised me was the big amount of respect he had towards me. He had so much hatred towards me in the first moment we met, but somehow that all had changed into admiration. 

"Is it Featherstone's man?" Flint asked what we all where thinking and hoping. 

"It is. Here he comes." Luckily, Bones confirmed it and there was no need to be ready for an attack. "Wait, where is Naida? Shouldn't she be helping us?" 

"They captured her." 

Flint quickly answered, probably to keep my rage at bay. Only, even hearing that she was gone, stimulated all my emotions at once. Anxiety, for what they would do to her, if she even would be able to be rescued or outrun death. Anger, for them taking her instead of me and for my own mistake of agreeing with Flint's plan to take her with me. Afraid of losing them both. And it all drove me insane. My mind couldn't stop playing the bad scenarios in my head. Taking a deep breath I tried to lock it all up and tried to switch my attention to what was happening before me so that I would forget the bad thoughts, but it didn't work for long. 

Flint looked at me with understanding as I had already drifted off again and he nodded at me so I would be back to reality. Nodding back, I grabbed my musket and made my way outside. 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

Shivering, I had laid down onto the ground. I felt nauseous and dizzy and we got less food than the day before, every time little less than first until we probably are given no food anymore. Almost not being able to keep my eyes open anymore, I still tried and succeeded watching Jack giving a piece of his food to a rat. The last day he had shared his food with me as well so I would have a little more food. I honestly had no idea why they diminished our rations, perhaps to see if I would escape for the sake of my health. But no matter what, I needed to keep myself here as long as they told me to if I wanted to stay alive afterwards. I couldn't keep my eyes open for any longer and finally closed them, hearing Jack mumbling to the rat who was eating from his ration. 

"That's for you. Consider that your share. For the company. I suspect I'll be leaving shortly. Don't despair. Some other poor bastard'll take my place soon enough. I wish I could assure you that he would be as generous as I with his scraps. Either way, you mustn't settle for whatever refuse finds its way into this cell. There's a whole world out there that every so often rewards rewards ambition. Mark my words. Today the crumbs, tomorrow the loaf. Perhaps someday the whole damn boulangerie. You're welcome." 

"Jesus, Jack, how long can you talk to a rat." I grunted, almost immediately regretting it. "Sorry. You kn-..." 

"I know." He looked down and I smiled weakly back at him. Right after Jack forgave me, we heard the lock rattling and chains were thrown before Jack. I'm the corner of my eye I could see that the rat quickly had found shelter and Jack raised an eyebrow. I swallowed as the man watched me with disgust and Jack straight away rose to his feet, annoyance and confidence hearable in his voice. 

"I will not struggle to come along, if the governor treat Mrs. Jones here next to me... how a normal high ranked woman should be treated in Nassau, she's in expectation after all." My eyes grew wide. Why the fuck would he risk his life just to set me free from this cell? He had a bigger change, even though the governor was crazy enough to hurt me as well, to have his throat slid or even worse... be hanged. I shook my head at him to not talk any further and behind the man was Woodes Rogers, the governor. Clenching his jaw, he nodded and the other tall man stepped aside, making a way so he could get through. 

"Release Captain Jones, but have guards following her, I don't want to lose her out of my sight." 

"But Lord-..." 

"We need Rackham, unharmed and calm. Him spreading the tale of us holding her in this state captive could do us some damage." 

"Oh, if that's so, I would like to add something to my wishes. She doesn't have to put her name on the offered pardon." Jack confidently stated. 

"Anything else?" 

The governor asked irritated and full of rage. It looked like he could spew burning hot flames. 

"No, that's all." 

"Good." 

The man sighed before bending over, pulling me up from the ground onto my feet and I almost collapsed again. He had meanwhile freed me from the cold chains and the bright light blinded me when Jack and I stepped outside of the prison. Stretching my legs and having some movement felt good after sitting and laying down that much, but on the other hand I didn't have much energy to do so. I wasn't in there for long and I knew Jack was there way longer so I felt even more bad for him. And definitely when he sort of saved me and I couldn't do anything to help him. It would make his attempt to safe me useless and he wouldn't want me to risk my life. 

I was the lover of his friend after all. My only hope went to Charles and the rest that they could find him on time on the right path. "May I say goodbye to Rackham for a second?" 

The governor let out a long and irritated sigh before signing I could. 

"Jack listen." I spoke up softly so nobody could hear me as I embraced him. "Flint and the rest will do anything to help you. If you see Charles, tell him I and the child are safe. It would calm him down. I don't want him risking his life just to get in here, I want him to focus on getting you out there before reinforcement comes." 

"I will." 

"Good luck, Jack." I patted him on the shoulder and there he went, away from me, leaving me alone in a civilized world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Escape From LA  
> The Weeknd


	47. Never Want To Change

"Jack listen." I spoke up softly so nobody could hear me as I embraced him. "Flint and the rest will do anything to help you. If you see Charles, tell him I and the child are safe. It would calm him down. I don't want him risking his life just to get in here, I want him to focus on getting you out there before reinforcement comes." 

"I will." 

"Good luck, Jack." I patted him on the shoulder and there he went, away from me, leaving me alone in a civilized world.

~~~

Right when the day started, I was pulled into a room and was ordered by the governor to dress myself as a proper formal woman. Immediately, maids were measuring me to probably make a dress and they had against my will undressed me and dragged me into a hot bath. Though, the hot bath wasn't such a problem. It felt nice to relax for a moment, hoping Flint, Anne and Charles would succeed in saving Jack and being clean felt also refreshing. Eventually I got handed over a normally common red dress when I was commanded to come out of the relaxing bath and shook my head cocky towards the maids. 

"If I have to blend in in your 'perfect' civilized world. I want it more... uncommon, more my style." 

Without hesitation the women nodded at me and they left the room with me in it, alone. Sighing, I almost crumbled to the ground, still naked and wet. I was never pushed to live a life I didn't want to live. I was my own person, but it seemed like I threw it all away. I knew when this was all over, I could go back to who I was, but it felt like what I feared was coming true. Becoming one of those judging, fancy whores under a governor's or king's command. After a hour of trying to keep the tears in because of all the bad thoughts, one maid walked in on her own. 

She laid a beautiful white dress onto the bed and held out her hand to help me raise to my feet. "I'm sorry for the girls picking on you. They hate pirates honestly-..."

"And you?" I raised an eyebrow at the black haired woman. She didn't look like one of the governor's maids, but she did look familiar to me. 

"I don't, I'm working with a resistance. And when I heard you were here, it was better to pay you a visit." She slowly smiled at me and I nodded back. 

"What kind of resistance?" 

"I work together with Vane and Featherstone, I told him where the exchange was taking place. I'm Idelle." 

"You spoke to Charles?" 

"Yes, he was worried. Only, the time the three of us spoke, I didn't know about you being here, that's why I couldn't reassure him you were safe." 

"I hope they find Jack so he can give the message I'm unharmed, but being mentally tortured by this island." I weakly laughed. 

"Well, put it on." She stared exiting to me. "Though I don't know if you like the feeling of a dress." 

"Dresses have a lot of disadvantages, that's why I don't wear them, but they aren't that bad." I confirmed to Idelle and straightened my back, covering my body with a blanket. 

"Well, this one doesn't have a corset." My head shot up. 

"Look, that sounds way better." My mood had cleared up a bit seeing a face that is in the same  
'resisting against civilization' state as I was and with effort tried on the dress. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane)

Shooting the last man standing, he stumbled back and bled out on the ground. Hurriedly, I and Anne made our way to the carriage who had crashed on the hand of our unannounced attack. Anne had kneeled down before the window and I quickly followed, spotting Jack laying lifeless under a few wooden beams. Taking a deep breath, I saw that Anne had also removed her face cover and concerned watched Jack covered in blood. When she almost lost hope, her eyes grew wide and I smiled when we heard Jack groan in pain and move his fingers. With speed, Anne had took action and gasped before she made her way through the carriage to Jack, kissing him desperately. "Ow." 

Jack stated and Anne just chuckled. Meanwhile, I climbed in as well, handing the cache over to Flint and Bones so they could bring that somewhere safe. While Anne tried to get Jack free around his wrists I instead had put a iron stick between the chains and the place where it was bounded to, pulling the stick towards me with the hope I could break it. 

"We need to move, now!" Grunting, I responded towards Flint. 

"Go!" 

"Go?" 

"Take the chest to the beach. We'll be right behind you."

"Right behind us?" Flint didn't trust me, I could hear it in the way he spoke up and I stopped pulling, jerking my head the way Flint was standing. I knew he didn't want to leave someone behind, but we came here for Jack as well and he needed to be released. 

"Yeah." I reassured and started pulling again, a terrible sound hearable. In the corner of my eye I could see Flint nodding at us before he left us behind in the carriage. 

"I thought you said you and Nassau were through."

"Got worried you two'd be lost without me. Glad to see I was wrong about that." 

"I was locked up with Naida. She's safe, I helped her regain her freedom inside Nassau without her having to take the pardon." My head shot up and suddenly my face started to automatically smirk. I must say that was the best news I heard in a couple of weeks and out of a sudden all my rage was gone, except for the one towards Rogers, still for capturing my woman and taking Nassau from us. But man, hearing she was unharmed eased my mind a bit. 

"Thank you." 

"You love her..." He smiled, probably happy to not see me annoyed and stressed anymore. "And Teach? How has he taken your change of heart?" 

"Couldn't say. If you see him, I suppose you could ask him." 

I spoke through my grunts as my arms were getting more exhausted as the seconds passed. From the distance I could hear Flint and Bones had disappeared by the fading of the horses's sounds and I started to work harder and faster. Time was running out after all and when I was almost there, Jack clamped his chains so it would break easier and within a small amount of time, he broke free. Climbing up the carriage, I jumped from the top to the floor so I could help Jack to get out from the outside of the carriage. He groaned in pain as I supported him with walking and then we heard it, horses whinnying and redcoats on top of them. 

"Look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Oblivion  
> Labrinth, Sia


	48. You Are Breaking Me

Time was running out after all and when I was almost there, Jack clamped his chains so it would break easier and within a small amount of time, he broke free. Climbing up the carriage, I jumped from the top to the floor so I could help Jack to get out from the outside of the carriage. He groaned in pain as I supported him with walking and then we heard it, horses whinnying and redcoats on top of them. 

"Look."

~~~

"Can you ride with him?" Militia were send and they were approaching with speed to the blown up carriage. Quickly jerking my head back to Anne, I raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." 

Hurriedly, I had let go of Jack and helped him onto the brown horse as Anne made her seat before him. With no time to wait, I gave the horse a soft hit and on they went, away from me. 

"Go! Go! 

Glaring at the reinforcements coming closer by the second, I stepped towards my horse, jumping onto her before a shot was heard and while grunting, I ended up at the floor with my horse running off into the distance. A sharp pain hit my leg, blood streaming out of an bullet wound and Jack and Anne had stopped leaving. "Oh, god." Examining my surroundings I noticed Rogers, that son of a bitch was still alive and was the one to fire the shot. Trying as fast as I could to get my pistol out of its holder, I signed to Anne to leave me, though, those stubborn selves would never leave me alone in such a time. 

"GO!" Fuck, the fucking redcoats approached even faster than before and Rogers had made his way through the beams as well. "GO! GO! GO." 

In confusion and denial, Anne turned her head to Jack then back at me before making her horse turn the other way around with Jack still staring at me until they were out of my sight. Finally having my pistol out of my holder I pointed it at the psychopath and right before I could fire it he had hit my arm with one of the wooden spikes making my pistol fall out of my hand and making the shot miss my target. Hitting me again on my rib cage, I grunted and tried to protect myself for the next hit on my back which failed and I fell down on my jaw for the second time. 

Drawing my sword, the third time I could outrun his wooden beam by blocking it and elbowed his knee so he would lower himself in pain, making it possible for me to use a uppercut to let him merciless fall with his neck against the carriage. Using my sword to stand up, he pulled it away from underneath me and used the same technique to disarm me from my sword. Grabbing a hold of his arm, I had punched him in his stomach before I headbutted him, making him fall on his back for a second time so I could crawl over the man to try and knock him out... but I was too late. The back of a pistol hit my back and I lost control over myself, slightly passing out. 

"PUT HIM DOWN!" 

"SEARCH FOR TRACKS! SEARCH THE AREA!"

"HOLD HIM!" 

"SEE WHICH WAY THEY WENT!!" 

Meanwhile, hearing all the militia scream to each other, I was dragged over the hard ground by two men who had grabbed me by the arms and I had had passed out by blood loss. 

~~~

(POV Jack Rackham) 

"Where's Vane?" Through the blood in my eyes I could spot Flint making his approach and he had a questioning look on his face, man, I didn't like bringing the news, but who else would have done it? 

"The militia arrived before he could get away. We had no choice but to run." 

"Fuck." Flint lowered his head. "Take him and the cache back to the ship and get out of here." 

"What? You can't stay behind." 

Bones stated and I somehow agreed with him even though I didn't know him that well. 

"I'll go find Vane and Naida. Once they are free, we'll find our own way back to the camp-..." Flint had checked his horse if she was alright and jerked his head back when Bones had interrupted him again. 

"Captain..." 

"Charles Vane and Naida Jones swinging over Nassau is a statement we cannot afford to be made." 

"Naida is safe, they won't hang her." 

"What do you think they will do after she gives birth, they hang her too and that child will all alone go to a orphanage. And let I remind you what happens if Rogers has a bad day, he just gives the order to kill it." Flint was right even though she was safe now, she won't be after a few months and I didn't want to lose my best friends, and definitely not by the hands of that asshole who thinks he rules the world. Anne helped me off of the horse we were on and I had let myself fall onto the sand, done with all the problems. 

"You cannot stay. We're about to get the wat you wanted and perhaps a credible path towards something resembling victory, but the war is going to follow that chest and you're the only one of us who can marshal it." 

"He's right. He's right. If Charles knew we were even contemplating jeopardizing the grander effort to save him, he'd kill us all." 

"Give me two men. I'll go back and address the situation."

"How." In Flint's eyes I could see hesitation to go himself, but he was willing to put his faith in Bones. 

"By stirring resentment, finding sympathetic ears, reminding them that Charles Vane was once the best of them... still is the best of them. My parents were agitators. If we are to win this war, that may be exactly what we need. By the time I'm through, the governor won't be able to hang Vane out of fear of losing the street." Flint watched the men on the beach waiting by the sloops to leave and he sighed, staring at his horse before giving the reins to Bones. Nodding he was the one who had to save Vane and Naida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song:  
> ~ There You Are  
> ZAYN


	49. My Twisted Heart

"By stirring resentment, finding sympathetic ears, reminding them that Charles Vane was once the best of them... still is the best of them. My parents were agitators. If we are to win this war, that may be exactly what we need. By the time I'm through, the governor won't be able to hang Vane out of fear of losing the street." Flint watched the men on the beach waiting by the sloops to leave and he sighed, staring at his horse before giving the reins to Bones. Nodding he was the one who had to save Vane and Naida.

~~~

While staring to my feet the one thing had happened which I never wanted to happen again, being chained. Hearing the lock being opened, the sound of soft footsteps could be heard from the left of me while I kept my eyes on the dirty floor. After a moment of silence, I finally looked up, seeing the one I hated the most... Eleanor. She inhaled deeply with a nervous look in her eyes behind her fake confidence. While she glanced down at me sitting down at an old bench in the prison she rolled out a letter and cleared her throat before speaking up.

"I, Charles Vane, do hereby plead guilty to the charges of treason and high seas piracy. I understand that the sentence for my crimes is to be hanged by the neck until dead. It is my hope that in exchange for this plea I might be spared the humiliation of a public trial, and that my execution be carried out.... privately and mercifully." 

She swallowed before watching me with rage, stepping towards the table to lay it down. Meanwhile, I had furrowed my eyebrows, not even caring about what she had said. 

"At noon tomorrow, you'll be transported under guard to the bay, where you'll be boarded onto the Shark and sent to London to face a Court of the Admiralty. Agree to this plea, and the governor will endorse it. We'll see to it that it is heard favorably and your experience in London will be short and dignified. Refuse to sign it, and your experience will be anything but." 

I sighed before confusion and annoyance filled me and I slightly shook my head before my voice echoed through the prison cell. 

"You came all the way down here to ask me to beg for mercy? What a fantasy this must have been for you. Well, even if I did sign that, we both know how empty the victory would be, seeing as you don't give a shit about my piracy or my treason. The only crime of mine that angers you is the on that no one else cared enough about to even call a crime." I scoffed at her and no matter what, I would do anything in my power to make her fail at her so called victory. "Am I wrong? Is the murder of Richard Guthrie mentioned anywhere on that page?" 

"You fucking coward." Eleanor hissed through her teeth as she watched me like I was a dead man. 

"When Charles Vane takes something from a man, he looks him in the eye and gives him a chance to deny him. It's all bullshit. It was always bullshit. You stole my father from me in the dead of night like a tank fucking cutouts, and you did it because your weren't man enough to face me, to show yourself. So you found the lowest, cruelest, weakest feed imaginable and acted it out upon an innocent man with whom you had no quarrel.... knowing that I had finally begun to build something with him, that I was finally able to see the good in him." 

She rose her voice at me and her eyes became bloodshot as I glared up at her, clenching my jaw with rage meanwhile rolling my eyes, already knowing this was going to be a long fucking conversation. And to be honest I couldn't fucking care less what she had to say, I just hoped I could see Naida one last time before I would be hanged. 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

Sprinting through the busy streets with my ripped dress, tears wetted my cheeks as I thought about the news I had heard, Charles, about to be hanged by the fucking governor. I had shook my head after the news was brought to me and I had made my way to the fortress where I was told he was being kept before pounding onto the fort's doors. Nobody had opened up, nobody cared about my screams or cries, nobody.... literally nobody in that fucking fortress cared. I had stood before that fucking door all day, all night, crying with my back against it. And here I was today, heart pounding into my chest as I watched Charles standing before the gallows with tears in my eyes. 

"TODAY MARKS THE SILENCING OF THE MOST DISRUPTIVE OF THOSE VOICES AND A STEP TOWARDS THE RETURN OF CIVILIZATION IN NASSAU." 

My mind had drifted off to the thought of losing my only home. His blue eyes, who gave me comfort when I needed it would soon leave its life full glow. His body, who gave me warmth when I was cold would soon be swinging limp above the square within minutes from now. His heart, who had beaten on the same rhythm as mine and who was filled with love would soon stop beating for good. The man that those assholes think they know, that they dare to judge, was nothing like they told the crowd. He wasn't a untamed animal, he wasn't a monster, he was an honorable man unlike those assholes. 

One who dared to stand his ground if he wanted something, one who would protect the people he loved... and cared for them, one who would fight for his freedom. But it will soon all fade like it never had existed. He would soon fade away from this world, away from me and away from his unborn child. My lip began to tremble as I watched the blue eyed man shaking his head at Billy and two other unknown men, I had no idea why. He then switched his attention from them and surveyed the crowd until his pierce blue eyes stopped when he saw me, staring right into my bloodshot, watery, hazel eyes. 

His gaze became soft and tried to give me the same comfort he had once did before we lost each other by civilization. Shaking my head at him, I, for the third time, bursted into tears... I was so afraid of losing him. His eyes no matter what never left mine as he took a deep breath, seeing the pain in his eyes as he dropped his stare lower to my stomach. 

"These men who brought me here today do not fear me. These men who brought me here today because they fear you..." the crowd had quiet down and I silently sobbed, listening to the man I loved so badly. "Because they know that my voice, a voice that refuses to be enslaved, once lived in you. And may yet still. They brought me here today to show you death and use it to frighten you into ignoring that voice. But know this. We are many. They are few. To fear death is a choice. And they can't hang us all." 

Confidence and anger was hearable in his voice as he glanced up at Eleanor before taking a step back, looking over his shoulder. "Get on with it, motherfucker." 

With no fear he locked gazes with me one last time as the noose was tied around his neck and in a whisper he formed the words with his lips one more time. 'I love you.' 

"Proceed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Insomnia  
> ZAYN 
> 
> Song  
> ~ Don't Judge Me  
> Chris Brown 
> 
> Song  
> ~ Wake Up Dead  
> Chris Brown, T-Pain 
> 
> Song  
> ~ High For This  
> The Weeknd


	50. My Only Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even notice, but this is already chapter 50! Thank you so much if you as reader already came this far and I hope you still enjoy this ♥️ thank you for all the support!

Confidence and anger was hearable in his voice as he glanced up at Eleanor before taking a step back, looking over his shoulder. "Get on with it, motherfucker." 

With no fear he locked gazes with me one last time as the noose was tied around his neck and in a whisper he formed the words with his lips one more time. 'I love you.' 

"Proceed!"

~~~

Closing my eyes I could hear the sound of the wooden carriage riding away under Charles' feet, preparing myself to flee when I would lose him... but then suddenly the sound of yelling and screaming filled my ears and my eyes shot open again. A few rebellious men were throwing vegetables and fruits towards the redcoats instead of Charles and the horse had stopped walking in order to prevent Charles' death. It seemed like they had changed their mind by his speech. With speed the redcoats had taken him off of the noose and pulled him away from the gallows, probably locking him up in the fort again. If they couldn't hang him here, then they had to transfer him to Port Royal, this time for real. Ideas filled my mind as the man kept screaming. 

"ANIMALS!! HE WASN'T THAT DIFFERENT THAN YOU, REDCOATS!!" In hope I dried my tears and followed the decreasing mass towards the fort. Moving quickly over the unsteady ground, I had made my way towards the big brown doors and I pounded onto the door till out of nowhere they opened this time to my surprise. Pushing the door further open to walk in and not give the man a change to close it quickly, I stepped foot inside and I immediately had all attention at me by the working men and guards in the fort. I decided to throw the best argument their way while still half crying. 

"I have the right to demand to visit Charles Vane!" Honestly, I never understood why, but no man wanted to mess with an woman in grief because, one they would, in my case, end up dead. Two, they would die in a shameful state, defeated by a sad woman. Besides, they all knew Charles was the father and I had to be treated like a high-ranked woman, ordered by the governor, so they had no choice but to open that cell for me.

"Of course Ma'am. Follow me." 

"THERE IS A REVOLT ON THE BEACH!!" In a blink of an eye almost all the guards had left the fort without me understanding what happened, leaving the workers do their job and sending me with one of their men, who stayed behind, downstairs. 

Walking through the dark maze of the fort, I followed the man with the torch before me. Bad idea to bring me one man! Sighing, I dangerously staggered against the fortress wall acting like I was in pain when we were out of the sight of other workers and he immediately came to my rescue. Smiling sweetly, I thanked him as he had laid his arm under my shoulders to help me stand steady, only, if I wanted to safe Charles I had to end him. Without hesitation, I stabbed him between his rib cage where his heart must have been and he inhaled deeply and unsteady. Though, he couldn't make a sound by the hand I had placed before his mouth. 

Leaving the knife in so the bleeding wasn't leaking that much and so it wasn't on the floor yet, I pulled him with me into a closet, hiding the body before locking the closet with the key that was into it. Now it was time to find Charles with the keys I had received from the dead man and leave this fucking awful place with him. Hurriedly, I ended up at the prison cells and opened a few before closing them again, hoping Charles was in one of them. And luckily, my third attempt was the good one and I spotted Charles with a bruised neck sitting onto an old bench hanging against the wall. 

"Charles.." I whispered and closed the door behind me before locking it from the inside. "Holy fuck." 

His eyes lit up when he noticed me and I launched myself on top of him. 

~~~

(POV Charles Vane) 

I couldn't believe she was back in my arms again. My eyes suddenly started to burn and I swallowed the lump in my throat when I heard her cry in my chest while I softly stroked her hair. 

"Hey, little one, It's okay. I'm okay. We're both going to be okay." 

I could hear her sob and I could feel the wetness from her tears soaking my clothing as I slowly brought her head back to look at me. 

"I'm going to be okay. I promise." She closed her eyes, nodding at me and the tears stuck in her eyelashes fell down her face as I wiped them away from her cheeks. Then she opened her eyes again and lifted her hand, showing me the ring full of keys. I smiled gently as I hugged her closely. "You have a plan?" I could feel her shaking her head in the crook of my neck and her cracking voice followed. 

"No plan, but the guards left the fortress because o.... of an revolt on the beach." 

"Let's just get out of here, afterwards, we will find a manner to disappear from Nassau." I slowly stood up with her still hanging onto me and her feet touched the floor. Together standing, I grabbed her chin in my hand, kissing her desperately before pulling her with me. "You remember which key?" 

"The longest." She pointed out to a sparse and long key before I tried it. The door opened immediately and with a creaking sound I pushed it further open. With Naida her hand in mine we ran towards the underground tunnels, hoping that she was already emotionally recovered a little from what had happened back in the square. We had a change that at the end we would end up with guards, but we needed some hope so I kept the good thoughts inside my head. The further we ran the more we saw the daylight coming closer, maybe we could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~ You can cry  
> Marshmello, Juicy J, James Arthur


	51. His Blue Eyes

"The longest." She pointed out to a sparse and long key before I tried it. The door opened immediately and with a creaking sound I pushed it further open. With Naida her hand in mine we ran towards the underground tunnels, hoping that she was already emotionally recovered a little from what had happened back in the square. We had a change that at the end we would end up with guards, but we needed some hope so I kept the good thoughts inside my head. The further we ran the more we saw the daylight coming closer, maybe we could make it.

~~~

Sprinting below the fort's grounds, the tunnel ended in the middle of the island. I looked back over my shoulder, seeing that Naida was broken by the lack of sleep and her mixed emotions and I pulled her with me against the wall, covering her mouth not to make a sound when the English watch patrolled right next to the opening of the tunnel we were hiding in. Slowly lowering my hand from her lips, I signed to her to the guards on the hand of a nod to the guards. I could see her close her eyes in frustration and she sighed before shrugging at me. Both having no idea how to handle this, I signed to the tired woman beside me to wait till they are gone.

It took a while for those assholes to leave, but eventually they had took their leavings. Naida had been able to rest for a bit and was boosted with a little bit energie for the next part we had to pass. Taking in a deep breath, I sticked my head out of the tunnel to see if we could blend into the busy streets and off we went. It didn't take long before they noticed Naida was nowhere to be found in Nassau. Of course they were probably seeking me too, but they couldn't tell the crowd I was escaped, it would only feed their resistance to civilization. While the redcoats searched all the houses and tents, we instead saw our change to run into the wilderness. 

~~~

(POV Naida Jones) 

Not giving into my tiredness, I forced myself to follow the fast man among the trees, far away from Nassau and I noticed the distance between the sea and us grew bigger the further we went into the green forest-like place. We were walking and running for almost 2 hours and completely lost I collapsed onto the ground when suddenly black stars appeared before my eyes. The only thing I could hear was Charles asking if I was okay before shouts were heard from not that far away. My head shot up, trying to spot the men through the dark spots in my vision, but everything spun before my eyes. 

I tried to stand up, seeking support by the man beside me, but I knew we didn't had time for me to recover from my exhaustion and with one arm underneath both my legs, keeping them together, and one arm underneath my arms I was lifted by Charles who started to move fast between the plant and trees with me in his arms. Staring up at the alert man and watching over his shoulder I could see black shadows seeking after us and luckily they didn't know which way we went. My dizzy sight still followed the redcoats until they had turned around, thinking they lost us. I could feel the fast heartbeat of Charles against my rib cage as he finally stopped.

"I think we lost them. You're okay?" 

"Mmhuh. Just dizzy." 

"You're sure that's all?" 

"Yeah. And a backache." I could hear him chuckle at my respond irritated and he had let go of me. 

"Look." I followed his gaze and my eyes rested onto a old, but still good-maintained wooden house. "I don't think anyone minds if we rest here. Come..." 

Charles pulled my arm over his shoulder, lifting me a bit because of his height in comparison with mine and gave me support with walking over all the tree roots that had grown above ground. When the floor was more stable and even, he had let go off me, stepping foot inside the uninhabitable house with me behind him. The coast was clear and I dropped myself onto the bed which was placed in the left corner of the wooden house. It didn't have two floors and everything was instead on the first floor... easier for me to get everywhere to be honest and a few small windows were decorating the wooden walls. 

In the corner of my eye I could see Charles glaring down at me with his pierce blue eyes and I just smiled at him. "How the fuck did we succeeded to get out of that shithole?" 

"Having faith?" 

"Bullshit." Charles shook his head, squeezing my thigh when he sat down beside me. 

"Luck....?" I spoke up again, unsure. 

"More like it." A smirk was possible seeing on his face and I pushed myself up. "I will seek some dry wood to light up the fireplace. I'll stay around, don't worry. Just... go to sleep..." Nodding, a forehead kiss was given and I saw him disappear behind the door while I had laid myself down again. I did as he asked me to and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. 

~~~

Slowly I awoke, feeling the warmth of the burning fireplace filling the wooden house plus the warmth of Charles next to me. He had probably laid me against him as he was silently staring at the fire. The moment I coughed to get his attention he immediately watched me and understood I was awake. There was something in his eyes I could not understand, it wasn't cockiness nor concern. No rage, but neither relieved. I playfully glared at him before walking two fingers up his bare chest. And then I noticed it, it wasn't any of the emotions I had seen in his eyes, it was love that filled his cold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~ Forever  
> Chris Brown


	52. Wicked Games

Slowly I awoke, feeling the warmth of the burning fireplace filling the wooden house plus the warmth of Charles next to me. He had probably laid me against him as he was silently staring at the fire. The moment I coughed to get his attention he immediately watched me and understood I was awake. There was something in his eyes I could not understand, it wasn't cockiness nor concern. No rage, but neither relieved. I playfully glared at him before walking two fingers up his bare chest. And then I noticed it, it wasn't any of the emotions I had seen in his eyes, it was love that filled his cold eyes.

~~~

2 weeks past 

~~~

"I don't like being the one to say this, but we have to move..."

"where to? There is no one to help us out there nor a place that is safer than this one at the moment." I shook my head at him, not liking the idea of risking our hiding spot. 

"We have to try, those fuckers will know within a few days where we are located." 

"I know, but perhaps they gave up?" 

"You think that Governor of theirs will give up?" 

I shook my head for the second time, I knew Charles was right in a lot of ways, I even experienced the insane side of Rogers and hell, I also didn't like the idea of staying here and being found by Rogers. Having no choice, well, a choice that was very simple to make, I stood up and nodded, trying to pull the strong man up to his feet as well. In his blue eyes I could see his cockiness burn up as he had to stand up by himself because I wasn't strong enough to raise him to his feet. His lips had curled into a smirk as he watched me carefully before turning around to extinguish the fire of the fireplace so there was no track of us that we had hid in the house afterwards. 

Gently closing the door behind us of the little wooden house, we walked towards the west side of Nassau, hoping to spot passengers or even Flint standing on the abandoned tropical beach if we would arrive there in time. The first two hours were easy, no hunger, no tiredness, no pain, but how further we walked on the unsteady ground, how more I saw Charles growing exhausted. I knew he was too stubborn and too protective to sleep when I was asleep, but he looked tired and I could see the energy drain out of the muscular man beside me. 

"You know when I said we most likely had a lot of luck?"

"Yeah..." 

"Watch." My eyes followed his in curiosity and my heart started to beat faster in relieve and happiness when I noticed Madi and Flint standing in the distance on the white beach we had tried to seek. An arm was locked around my wrist and pulled me with him, making me almost trip over my own feet, but, luckily his grip was tight enough to hold me upright. Sprinting with everything we had left, I could see the red bearded man and the dark-skinned woman coming closer as we diminished the distance between them and us. I had waved at them before a confused expression was seen on both their faces. 

"Naida..." He was able to squeeze the words out of his mouth before the air was pushed out of his lungs while being embraced tightly. Meanwhile I spotted Madi and had nodded at her when I had let go of Flint, him watching Charles in bewilderment. "Charles?" 

"Thought you guys may needed a surprise to clear the dark clouds." 

Flint beside me just smiled at him while nodding in agreement. Never did I truly believed those two had missed each other, but here, in this moment, I could clearly see the relieve in both their eyes. 

"How the fuck?" Was all that Flint could say before it looked like he had lost his tongue. 

"Long story-...."

"Not wanting to interfere." Madi started with manner out of a sudden. "But he might want to." Raising a eyebrow, she pointed out at Billy who seemed unpleasant, storming off of the sand dunes. 

"They obstructed the harbor!"

"I know!" The younger man spoke up, irritation hearable in his voice. And I could see that Charles had rolled his eyes, leaning afterwards with his chin on my head before wrapping his arms around me, pushing me against his chest to keep me close. 

"Here we go again." He stated before watching the scene with both annoyance and interest, same as I did. 

"Two ships they sunk! It must have taken them days to arrange!"

"I know, I-..."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T WARN US?!!" 

"I DID WARN YOU!! There were three ships, not two. He bought them cheap out of Abaco. He scuttled them six days ago. The moment I learned of it, I sent word to Mr. Featherstone. He was supposed to send word to you not to enter the harbor." Billy confirmed as he had bend over, screaming against Flint and honestly, I could see the spit flying everywhere between the two arguing man. 

"Then Mr. Featherstone has fucked us all." 

"Yes, I know that, too. Is this all that's left?" Billy asked while watching the crew, not believing how much crew members had probably died on the hands of the governor. 

"Teach and The Revenge are unaccounted for. I a saw them sailing north away from the harbor under pursuit. The rest... are presumed dead or captured."

"And Silver?" The young man questioned while Flint lowered his head. "Which is he?" I had tilted my head to the side, afraid of what the respond would be and in the corner of my eyes I could see Madi shaking her head before folding her hands before herself. It was strong of her not to break, I on the other hand had cried my eyes out when the news was brought to me about Charles being hanged. No emotions could have explained the feeling I felt knowing he would die, and I felt so sorry for her because... I had the luck it was acknowledged Charles wasn't aloud to be hanged in Nassau and had to be transported to Port Royal so I could safe him, but Madi, she had lost her father and lover. 

"There'll be debts to repay after today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~ADMV  
> Maluma


	53. Debts To Repay

It was strong of her not to break, I on the other hand had cried my eyes out when the news was brought to me about Charles being hanged. No emotions could have explained the feeling I felt knowing he would die, and I felt so sorry for her because... I had the luck it was acknowledged Charles wasn't aloud to be hanged in Nassau and had to be transported to Port Royal so I could safe him, but Madi, she had lost her father and lover. 

"There'll be debts to repay after today."

~~~

"And there'll be plenty of time to do it. But right now, we need to get off the sand." Billy once again spoke to the crowd and was able to bend the will of most of the crew to listen to him and to follow him. Flint had surveyed what happened and raised an eyebrow at me while not making a movement towards where Billy was walking to with the rest of the men. I could spot Madi still glancing at the sea and Charles hadn't moved behind me too. The four of us and a few loyal men were all glaring at each other before they too started to take a step towards where Billy was planning to go, knowing we didn't had much choice I had pushed myself away from Charles, making his arms tighten around me. 

"And where are you going?" His voice echoed through my head and I raised my chin, trying to look behind me to the man holding me against his chest. 

"With them. You can't except us staying here without being spotted. Flint?" Flint nodded and signed we indeed had to join them. Suddenly, Madi had snapped out of her thoughts and turned herself, approaching us with strong steps. 

"I agree with her, we should leave." I could feel the sad atmosphere floating in the air and we immediately started to follow the footsteps of the group ahead of us. Finally catching up with them, we all walked as a group to wherever we were meant to go to. I didn't know how long we had left or how long we were already walking, but the sun started to lower behind the sea and the moon followed, lightening the dark sky so we could see find path. 

"After you defeated his forces, the Naval commander notified the governor he was quitting Nassau, took his fleet right to London. One subordinate, Captain Berringer, he led a mutiny of a few hundred men determined to stay and avenge their defeat-..." a silence followed and Charles and I where messing around a bit behind the group while still following them, annoying one another as the thought suddenly filled my mind that Billy hadn't even noticed that Charles and I were still alive which made me stop walking. When I found myself standing still I had put a fast pace in my walking again and smiled at Charles who had furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Billy doesn't know we are alive." He smirked at my comment and shook his head. 

"I think I have other plans before introducing myself once again." 

"Plans, Mmhuh?" He had nodded at me before glaring straight ahead of him, the thought of explaining not even crossing his mind, though, I already knew what he meant. 

"Swore a loyalty oath to Rogers personally and then began a purge in town of anyone even suspected of having a connection to our cause." Billy continued. 

"What kind of purge?" 

"Well, hangings, torture. Eventually the street was more afraid of him than of us and the black spots had ceased having any effect. So we challenged him directly, tried to force our way into town, but his man are fanatical, and the fighting was most bloody. At its worst, Berringer tried to reach out from town into our camp, turned two of our men against us, 'help finish us off for good'. Fortunately we were able to discover the plot in time." I could hear Billy finish his story and I examined the two dead men, hanged by the wrists to warn outsiders to not come any further, understanding that those two were the betrayers Billy was talking about before. 

"The lines are settled now. He controls the town but little else. My people have free reign over most of the rest of the island."

"Your people?" Flint curiously asked, but confusion and disgust was possible hearing in his voice too with the sound of horses in the distance. 

"The scouts are returning. I'll meet you inside." With that said, Billy had left and I could feel a gaze on me from the right. 

"Fine, but somewhere private." I stated as I met Charles' eyes and he nodded gently before pulling me softly along. It didn't take long to find a room that was empty and I actually enjoyed the tranquility the room radiated, though, that wasn't why I was here, neither was it Charles' reason. Though, the moment I lost my focus and surveyed the room, I felt a hand slither around me, wrapping itself around my rib cage tenderly because of the almost healed wound and my chest started to go faster up and down as I could feel his heavy breathing in my neck. 

The way he had gently laid his hands on me made me want to kiss him desperately, but there was no strength in me as he kissed me neck and bit my earlobe to even try to turn around. Leaning into him, I had lifted my arm to grab his shoulder blade as his fingers outlined my jaw before grabbing my chin and turning my head to his, lips almost touching. I could see the withdrawn lust in his blue eyes as I moved a bit closer with my lips. Biting on his lower lips before finally receiving the kiss I had such an urge for. I had slid my hands over his jaw as he grabbed me by my waist, letting go off my rib cage, but then we suddenly backed off by a loud bang on the door. 

“You got to be fucking joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song (didn’t really know a song for this one 😅)   
> ~Privacy   
> Chris Brown


	54. More Problems, No Solutions

Leaning into him, I had lifted my arm to grab his shoulder blade as his fingers outlined my jaw before grabbing my chin and turning my head to his, lips almost touching. I could see the withdrawn lust in his blue eyes as I moved a bit closer with my lips. Biting on his lower lips before finally receiving the kiss I had such an urge for. I had slid my hands over his jaw as he grabbed me by my waist, letting go off my rib cage, but then we suddenly backed off by a loud bang on the door. 

"You got to be fucking joking."

~~~

We were signed to follow the man that had tried to seek us and ended up in a dinning room of another house-like building with Flint talking to Madi who watched the burning flames with interest. Charles and I shared an weird look before we had accepted the fact we had to delay our activities and open our ears to listen to what the both of them had to say.

"Give us the room." Billy out of nowhere stated as he walked in behind us and immediately the other men left. "I don't have the exact numbers, but it sounds as though there's already been a significant number of prisoners captured from the harbor. I assume they'll push to start the hangings right away which doesn't leave us with much time. Even with your men here, we don't have sufficient numbers to move on Nassau directly and be assured victory. But... if we could dramatically increase those numbers-...." Billy suddenly noticed me and Charles alive in the room and watched us with an happy and confused face expression while Madi joined the conversation. 

"Increase them how?" 

"The Underhill plantation. It's the largest and richest of the interior estates, and it's home to well over 200 slaves. It's well-defended. Until now, I haven't had the manpower to take it. But now, with the men we have here, I think it's possible and if we could could convince even half of those slaves to join our fight, we might then actually be in a position to take back-...”

"Too long." Flint had cut him off and he didn't seem pleased. "What you're suggesting, we don't have time for that." 

"Besides, it won't guarantee us that we will win that fight or it won't cause an even bigger problem." I crossed my arms and saw Billy stare at me in disbelieve. I knew if we would free those slaves, what I would be happy doing and so would Charles, the other slaves would be probably punished for what we had done and I couldn't let that happen. Man and woman and children would be separated and beaten and I know how bad that was to experience and see. 

"It'll take a few days-..."

"The governor may be on his heels, but he won't stay that way for long. It will be days, hours maybe, before he finds a way to set his feet beneath him and retrench-..."

"And it won't take long before the governor knows Naida and I are still somewhere on this island. You think he will let her and me walk free? Nah, I don't think so." Charles confirmed before leaning against an wooden pole in the middle of the building we were in, holding eyes contact with Billy. 

"We need to strike quickly, directly at Nassau with as many forces as we can muster and today." Flint had made his way to Billy to look him straight into the eyes and Billy had lowered his head, pressing his lips together in annoyance. 

"Hang on-.."

"We are two battered fighters at the end of a long fight. The next blow struck may be a decisive one, and we have to be the one that strikes."

"Stop!!" 

Billy rose his voice to the man who kept interrupting him and I looked up at Charles who also shared an irritating look on his face same as mine did. It was always common for these two to fight over what is the right thing to do, but it became exhausting to watch it happen every time they encountered each other. I had also taken a seat, understanding this could go on until the next fucking morning and sighing, I surveyed the scene that happened before me as Billy stood up straight and didn't look friendly. 

"I prepared these men to follow Long John Silver upon his return. Now, if you assume that in his absence, that role now reverts to you... then you assume wrong. See, my men know your name, but you weren't the one who recruited them into this. You weren't the one who led them in those midnight raids in the western plantations. You weren't the one who has lived with them and drank with them and bled with them. So in the absence of Long John Silver, the men will look to me, not you, for answers to what happens next, and I will be the one to give them those answers, not you." Flint his eyes changed from confusion to rage and his jaw clenched.

"I have become so easily set aside, have I?"

“Do you have value to me? Yes. Would your skill in a fight aid us in our efforts? Of course. But do we need you here? No. We do not.” The two men examined each other from the opposite sides of the table they leaned on and I shook my head. 

“You’re forgetting one thing. Somewhere on an island a few days’ journey from here is a chest filled with treasure buried in a secret place, and of the three men who know of that place, I may be the last one alive after today.” Flint confirmed and Charles and I watched each other curiously and surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song:  
> ~Bad Habits  
> Usher


	55. Stuck On Stupid

"I have become so easily set aside, have I?"

"Do you have value to me? Yes. Would your skill in a fight aid us in our efforts? Of course. But do we need you here? No. We do not." The two men examined each other from the opposite sides of the table they leaned on and I shook my head. 

"You're forgetting one thing. Somewhere on an island a few days' journey from here is a chest filled with treasure buried in a secret place, and of the three men who know of that place, I may be the last one alive after today." Flint confirmed and Charles and I watched each other curiously and surprised.

~~~

"Are you threatening to withhold the location of the chest that every man here is counting upon to provide for Nassau's treasury once we secure it solely so you can maintain your own status here?" Billy hissed through his teeth as my mind trailed off from the fighting men to Charles. 

"There is an unthinkable victory within our reach, and I will see this through by whatever means I have at my disposal. This seems like the act of a small man to you. Where he here, I'm sure, Mr. Silver would make this all sound more agreeable to you. But without him, think what you like. My word will govern." Flint pushed himself off of the desk he was leaning on and turned us his heels before trying to take his leaving while Madi stopped his movement. 

"I know too." She spoke up with a strong and loud voice. "Three men know the resting place of the chest and one woman. He told it to me before we left home. It would be preferable if there were one voice to govern her tomorrow, but I don't think it's going to be quite so simple. There will be no pirate king here. Of that much, I am curtain." Charles head shot up at the last words and glared at me sideways, making me chuckle as he also started to move. He had made his way slowly towards me and leaned into me so he could whisper something in my ear. 

"Where's your normal, sarcastic reaction on this?" 

"I don't think saying I'm a legend is the best thing to do in this debate. We should not interfere in this because for now it's not our problem. Everybody believes that you're dead, hanging lifelessly above Port Royal and they believe that I'm no threat for them anymore because I left the island." I could see that Charles had understood me and agreed with me, but he did stay by my side to here and there keep me close when the men started to get even more furious. 

~~~

"She looked irritated." I slowly approached Flint as he stared at Billy riding away on his horse while I watched Madi from over my shoulder. 

"You noticed she lied?" Flint immediately out of nowhere questioned me. 

"It sounded unbelievable, but it was terrible hard to disprove." I sighed before staring at the working men. "It isn't like it was before, we are slipping down under their grip because we have been above them for so long, Flint. You, Charles and I, we have held them above water for so long, but suddenly when they notice new rulers are formed to temporarily replace us, they think it is time for a new generation pirates and in a blink of an eye they forget that we have held them above water for so long, thinking they, too, have valuable in commanding and they will not drown if we are voted out of their so-called world. It's cruel and pathetic, but we will rise when they notice there is no piracy without us." 

Flint hummed at me, amused to hear the confidence and leadership that had stayed secret for the past month to keep the confusion away between the crews in this war, hiding myself behind Flint, Teach and Charles to not risk misunderstandings, but now, it was time someone took the ropes until war followed. I promised Charles to not fight, which I shall not do, but I will play my part and so will they. 

"We will invade The Underhill plantation. I'm afraid that's already settled to happen." 

"Great..." I sighed before switching my gaze to Flint. "Now what?" 

"We have to follow Billy. Like you said, we will rise when they notice they can't keep their heads above water and that will happen soon enough." I nodded before folding my hands behind my back. "But you have to keep your head calm, I can't pull you along into the fight we will begin, Vane will kill me if I even suggested it which I won't, but I may need to hear your strategies, so stay around." 

"I will. Keep your head up, Flint, they will respect you again, I just know it." 

"I know."

I patted Flint on his shoulder and before I took a step away from him, I rose my voice at Flint and jerked my head back. 

"O, Flint!"

"Yes?" 

"If you see Charles, can you tell him I'm trying to get some sleep?" 

"Of course!" I thanked him while I afterwards tried to find the same little house from before Charles and I were disturbed with our activities and because it had been a empty little house with an calm room, we sort of claimed it afterwards so I could privately take some rest when I needed it. Opening the small, creaking door, I made my way inside and jumped on top of the bed, not caring to take of my clothing and I closed my eyes. And not so long after I had closed my eyes I could feel a comfortable warmth, warming up my back while meanwhile strong hands sneaked around me, holding me close as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Stuck on Stupid   
> ~ Chris Brown


	56. Running Out Of Time

I thanked him while I afterwards tried to find the same little house from before Charles and I were disturbed with our activities and because it had been   
a empty little house with an calm room, we sort of claimed it afterwards so I could privately take some rest when I needed it. Opening the small, creaking door, I made my way inside and jumped on top of the bed, not caring to take of my clothing and I closed my eyes. And not so long after I had closed my eyes I could feel a comfortable warmth, warming up my back while meanwhile strong hands sneaked around me, holding me close as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Billy, Flint, and Madi had launched their raid on Mr. Underhill's plantations, to liberate its slaves and recruit more men power, when I was left alone in our hideout. It was boring not being with them, but perhaps for the best. I had literally launched myself on Charles when they arrived and he had explained what for serious business had happened. During the battle Flint had killed Underhill, but had spared his wife and daughter, only to be killed by Billy so their hatred grew stronger. However, there was snag. They had seen a raid coming, so to protect their gains, they had spread the loved-ones of the slaves amongst all the seven bloody plantations on this island. The problem is that all the seven plantations must rebel at once to be able for us to add them. 

"We have no choice but to leave the island." A man stated as we were hiding in an old and abandoned house which was located somewhere on the coast. 

"No one is leaving anything. We came here to take Nassau. We leave once that is done or not at all." Flint calmly made clear to the maroon as he stared at the ocean before pointing out me to leave Charles' side and follow his gaze. I did as he asked just because I was curious and saw an man in the distance on a horse approaching us fast. 

"Take Nassau?! With what army? Whatever slaves are still alive on this island will never fight alongside a pirate again. Not after last night." Nobody else had noticed the man except for Flint and I so I stepped outside intercept the man. 

"Last night..." Madi began and seemed pretty angry towards the man, noticeable because I could hear her outside the little house with an stern tone on her voice. "There were also pirates who fought alongside us. Against terrible odds and at great cost. Billy and his men are our enemies now, but these men are not. And as long as that is true, our alliance with them holds." 

My focus was no longer on the conversations inside the old cottage when I saw it was Jayson riding the horse. Laughing, a warm feeling touched my heart and I pulled Jayson off of his horse to embrace him very tightly. He was not surprised and even did exactly the same, but kept the embrace soft to not hurt me meanwhile waving at Charles who was glaring at us the whole time because he was, like always, overprotective and afraid it wasn't someone I knew. Though, when he surveyed it was Jayson he had switched his attention back to Flint and Madi. Jayson looked down and back into my eyes as he let go of me and a big smile was painted onto his face. 

"It's been pretty damn long time being separated."

"Wasn't long enough." I playfully joked and I could see the face of Jayson change immediately from happy to already annoyed, making me laugh even harder. "You all are here or did you swim on your own all the way?" 

"We received your letter so we came as soon as we could, though, it would be to suspicious to sail right to where you were hiding. Besides, you changed places three times so it took awhile to figure out where you hidden bastards were this time." 

"Got a point. I'm happy you made it." 

"Anything bad happened?" 

"No, not really." Even a moron could hear I was lying, but I didn't want to tell him everything that had happened and he would probably hear it from other people so I just shrugged and told him I and the rest were okay, hoping he would let it go for now. To my surprise he did and out of a sudden I spotted Flint and Madi walking passed us while ignoring us, probably completely in their own world. 

“You know where you’re going?” 

“I saw her last employed in the tavern. I’ll begin there.” I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched Charles, shaking my head to show I had no idea what they were talking about to each other and to ask if I missed anything by hand gestures with him just smiling to me, not willing to tell me the plan. 

“We don’t need to persuade her to do anything yet. Eventually, we’ll need to garner support to help incite Nassau to revolt against the governor, but what we need right now is information. How many soldiers there are, what kind of sympathy exists for our cause.”

“I know. Thank you.” 

“What for?” Flint glared at Madi with an confused face expression and Madi just smiled. 

“Last night. You did not have to side with me. It was costly for you to do so.” 

“Well, it would have cost far more for me not to have done so.” The rest I couldn’t hear, they were to far ahead to eavesdrop them and I made my way onto the small hill to join Charles. This was going to be an hard chapter in history, but we will succeed. I was certain of it, we all were, the only thing we needed was the prefect timing and the men power to help us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song:  
> ~YoungBlood  
> 5 seconds of summer


	57. My Rules

"Last night. You did not have to side with me. It was costly for you to do so." 

"Well, it would have cost far more for me not to have done so." The rest I couldn't hear, they were to far ahead to eavesdrop them and I made my way onto the small hill to join Charles. This was going to be an hard chapter in history, but we will succeed. I was certain of it, we all were, the only thing we needed was the prefect timing and the men power to help us. 

~~~

There wasn't much time left anymore. We had abandoned our hidden camp and finally took the big risk that had been meant to fail a few weeks back. Though, this time nobody had any hesitation or any bad thoughts about the plan, not me, not Charles, not Flint. Perhaps because we had more man power, perhaps because of Silver's sudden appearance, but either way, it was now or never. Pulling myself over the edge of the houses roof, I could finally keep track of everything that happened in Nassau and to see it like this it made me long to the old one to be honest. 

Men... sober men, talking to each other with neat hand gestures and words while securing the streets with their fancy clothes. Women all in dresses with their faces full of makeup and trying to follow the proper image. It was awful to see how perfect these people wanted to be. These people were pirates of heart and now look what civilisation did to them. It made rage bottle up on me and I thought that sooner or later I could spew fire if I wouldn't close my eyes for a moment. I withdrew a bit and seated on the roof to keep track of everything that happened. 

Eventually when I was more calm, I surveyed the busy streets and saw that they became less crowded when the redcoats positioned themselves before the gallows to watch pirates being hanged for fun. Shaking my head to make the bad thoughts vanish I could spot Flint with Silver and Charles stepping foot on the dusty paths in the streets. Holding my breath to calm my nerves I followed them with my eyes and noticed that the assholes spotted them too. Both sides didn't say a word and clenched their jaws while silently staring at each other until one man from the opponents spoke up to us pirates. 

"Company, fall into two ranks!" The English men stepped into two rows with a lot of space between three groups and kept there guns high, pointing at the blue sky. The other side, Silver stepped off of his horse and made her walk away from the fight. 

"MAKE READY!!! PRESENT!!" The men followed and aimed at the pirates before them.... and that's where it happened. One of us whistled and immediately two times our first group joined us, making us with more men than that pathetic redcoats before us. 

"READY!!" Flint yelled and the rest aimed at the assholes. "FIRE!!!"

"FIRE!!" Both sides screamed and the carnage could begin. blood splattered on the dusty streets and men screamed from the tops of their lungs as they were hit. It wasn't long before we suddenly were with a lot less men and I whistled so that my crew knew they could join. They positioned themselves among me and grabbed their muskets and fired them without an hesitation, same as I did. The rest joined themselves among Charles and Flint to fight in combat up close. It seemed that the other side also had the idea to join from above, but that idea failed quickly when Billy suddenly united with us. 

Everybody fighting for their lives, and me safely shooting from above with some others, I could notice a red haired man, his face full of scars, slicing the throat of Captain Berringer. Afterwards, everything became a little less crowded because some joined the revolt somewhere else so I climbed down, checking if everyone was okay. When I did so I could feel a gaze on my back which made me turn around with the thought of already knowing who it was. "Charles, is everybody doing okay?" The man nodded at me before stepping closer. 

"Thank you for not interfering with the combat up close." He whispered while I also took a step his way. 

"Your welcome." I smiled at the taller man and he shook his head when I playfully stared into his eyes. 

"Charles, Naida!" I could hear Flint ask for us from behind me so I surveyed him from over my shoulder. "It succeeded. Nassau is fully in revolt."

~~~

“Nassau works best... when it’s men know what crews they belong to and what captain they answer to. Without structure, disorder is only to be expected. Now, you will begin with men that you know and trust. And from there, you will begin to reorganize your crews as quickly as possible.” Flint stated as Charles and I ate the most disgusting soup of all time, thinking about the men they wanted to recruit. The men who had betrayed us to put their names on a piece of paper and almost killed us all. Those men Flint wanted to join our crews. 

“Crews? With no ships?” One of the unfamiliar captains said to Flint with an questioning tone in his voice. 

“Well, we’ve all hunted small... piraguas or less. It’ll have to start there until things are settled. But it is the only way there will be any semblance of order in the meantime.” 

“There aren’t gonna be many men out there eager to take orders anytime soon.” With sudden annoyance I stood up and didn’t even bother to put my food down while I walked to the captains to back up Flint. 

“You were chosen because he thought you were worthy to be the first captain’s counsel of a restored Nassau. Does he need to reconsider that choice?” I spit the words like they were poisson on my lips and the men immediately backed down after staring at Silver. 

“You heard them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song  
> ~Fame  
> David Bowie


	58. Nassau In Our Hands

"There aren't gonna be many men out there eager to take orders anytime soon." With sudden annoyance I stood up and didn't even bother to put my food down while I walked to the captains to back up Flint. 

"You were chosen because he thought you were worthy to be the first captain's counsel of a restored Nassau. Does he need to reconsider that choice?" I spit the words like they were poison on my lips and the men immediately backed down after staring at Silver. 

"You heard them." 

~~~

"What did he think? He was going to get a different answer from me?"

"Well, if in doubt, ask someone else, I suppose." Silver turned around to lean on the desk ahead of him, but Flint kept facing me and quickly nodded at me to inform me he was also secretly talking to me. "The more they realize there is no daylight between you and I, the more they will learn to accept our shared authority." 

"Is it safe, then, to admit that I'm not sure he's wrong. It's bad out there. Worse than I anticipated." Silver watched Flint with big eyes and Flint switched his gaze to the side to watch him instead of me. It had created a small silence between the two partners and I coughed a bit. 

"It had always been bad out here to begin with. Secondly, if you think about it, all life begins in violence and wailing. It will pass." I stated to try and insure John that his concerns were incorrect and he had nothing to worry about, though, deep inside I also got worried a bit. Life was hard and easy at the same time when I grew up, that was until this war happened and everything that was a safe heaven to us crumbled down. We weren't safe and hell we wouldn't for a long time. Some of us pirates even believe that we would be the last generation. 

"A lot of things begin with violence and wailing. A lot of them end up that way, too. Though, I admire your optimism, Naida." Silver turned his back to us before moving away from the desk he was leaning onto. While I shook my head playfully at the comment of Silver I could hear Dooley ask for Flint so I curiously turned myself towards the man. It seemed like he came from the bloody streets, well that's what I concluded from his bloody clothes and messy hair. 

"Captain!" 

"What news from the beach?" A rough voice joined the conversation as the large man, with one raised eyebrow, who spoke up had put down the bowl full of disgusting soup. Well, I shouldn't complain that much, I should be happy that we even have food around. 

"The governor's close council and several dozen soldiers have managed to secure themselves inside the fort."

"Eleanor Guthrie, is she among them?" Flint questioned and Charles grabbed me firmly by the waist, probably filled with wrath and I laid my hand on top of his while tilting my head towards Dooley.

"She is. And she sent a note."

"She sent it? She's taken charge of them all already?" Silver joined us for a second time and furrowed his eyebrows as Dooley handed over the piece of paper to Flint. 

"It's an offer of an exchange." Flint mumbled silently before looking up to lock gazes with each one of us. "20 of our men captured during the invasion and then held in the fort... for Max." Flint hesitated a bit before speaking the French woman's name with an confused tone. 

"20 men following orders would make a big difference out there."

"I agree. Unfortunately, I don't think we have Max. Do we have Max?!" Flint suddenly shouted above the men to keep them from their work so he would have some answers. "Does anyone know where she is?!” No answer was given to the yelling man. “All right. Grab some men. Set about finding her. She's not in the fort. She couldn't have gotten very far."

"And Billy?" Silver questioned and everybody went silence once again as I stared up at Charles who was standing behind me, hand still on my waist while continuing the soup. He didn't seem that bothered by Silver's sudden mood change. "Where is Billy?" 

"I couldn't say. I saw some of his men by the beach, but I assumed we were keeping our distance from them."

"Keeping our distance? He's stolen the army that pledged its allegiance to us, not to mention the damaged he's caused with our alliance to the slave communities on this island. There are a thousand men out there who've been awaiting my arrival. They're now armed and angry and I haven't yet said a word to them. If the first five are, 'Billy Bones has crossed you', would you care to guess what happens next? Go out there and put forth the word. If Billy isn't in this room within the hour, I promise him he will regret it." My legs grew tired quickly and Charles and I had sat down to where we first came from. 

"You heard him." I chuckled softly as I remembered not a few minutes ago another group of men needed the same confirmation and Dooley nodded to afterwards leave the room. There wasn't much to do out in Nassau, a lot of men were still fighting, as could be heard by the gunfire's and shouting and it was not like there was much to do in Nassau before, but... it does feel nice to have my home secured for a bit of time. Also it kept the mood lightly between everyone, Charles was less stressed than before, but he still kept me close. Flint wasn't that aggressive anymore, though, Silver was the one to fulfil that role this time and the rest was pretty calm as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> ~ crew love  
> The Weeknd & Drake


	59. Actions Have Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> I'm sorry these chapters are less fun. 🥺 I mean season 4 wasn't the most fun to watch a lot of the time even though Black Sails is amazing. (Well, that was my opinion😅 ) But I hope the next few chapters will get more interesting. ♥️

"You heard him." I chuckled softly as I remembered not a few minutes ago another group of men needed the same confirmation and Dooley nodded to afterwards leave the room. There wasn't much to do out in Nassau, a lot of men were still fighting, as could be heard by the gunfire's and shouting and it was not like there was much to do in Nassau before, but... it does feel nice to have my home secured for a bit of time. Also it kept the mood lightly between everyone, Charles was less stressed than before, but he still kept me close. Flint wasn't that aggressive anymore, though, Silver was the one to fulfil that role this time and the rest was pretty calm as well.

~~~

After waiting for what felt like hours we were able to contact Billy and he could be at our door any moment. I think a lot were happy to get some answers and perhaps forgive the old friend, but Silver didn't look so happy and Charles already had warned some of us to understand what the conversation could end like. "Here he comes." Heavy, single, footsteps were heard, followed by a couple more and Silver tried to relax by dropping himself onto a few barrels to take a seat. Beside Silver stood Mady and Flint and on the other side of the room at the window frame were Charles and I. 

Billy seemed confused, but quickly recovered and knew what he had done was wrong. "The Boyd brothers launched a raid on one of the governor's munitions stores. We just managed to put it down. I think we all agree it helps none of us to have those idiots armed to the teeth." It seemed like he didn't want to admit that he had done some wrong and it only made the tension even more painful. 

"Yeah." Flint said out of nowhere, somehow trying to light the mood, but also meaning that he couldn't just talk his wrongs away. 

"Lest you think I've been avoiding you. We've had our hands full out there, trying to manage the transition." Billy took a step forwards. 

"That's good. Though, uh, I think we ought to discuss.... what it's a transition to." Flint dared to ask unlike everybody else as Billy smirked very quickly before looking serious again. 

"Certainly. Where would you like to begin?" 

"What happened on that estate?" Mady questioned with strength in her voice. "Was the aftermath not what we feared?" Billy sighed and Mady rolled her eyes afterwards glaring at Flint. I couldn't understand why Billy was playing this game of acting like he hadn't done anything when he clearly had made a big mistake, but it wasn't for me to interfere with this conversation. Everybody was silent until Flint took a step closer to Billy which was echoing through the entire room because it was so noiseless. Even on the streets the sounds and fighting had backed down within a few hours and it was so confusing that that had happened within such a short amount of time in such circumstances. 

"As it will be difficult to fully defend Nassau without the assistance of the slave communities of this island, as our relationship with those communities is likely severely damaged as a result of this, it will be critical that she proceed to the estate at once and attempt to repair that relationship to whatever extent is possible. Can we trust that you will guarantee she will be received there safely?" Billy swallowed as he suddenly seemed to notice me sitting in the window frame and Charles leaning against it and in a blink of an eye he stared at the ground, probably in shame, while Silver spoke up. 

"Of course we can. Of course Billy would never violate the trust I place in him as a brother.... as a friend, to allow harm to come to those closest to me. For if Billy were to do something as disloyal as that, he knows I'd stop at nothing to see that offense repaid against him."

"I will see to it."

"I should fucking hope so." Silver suddenly rose his voice and I kinda froze because of not seeing it coming. 

"Is everyone feeling better.... now they've got that off their chests? I ask as I'm wondering when would be a good time for us to talk about Max." I furrowed my eyebrows as Billy mentioned the name Max and I pushed myself off of the window frame to stand beside Charles. We knew about the exchange and that they wanted Max for our men, but perhaps it seemed like Billy knew more about it than we did. 

"What about her?" 

"You don't think there's anything going on in Nassau right now that I don't know about, do you? I'm aware of the prisoner exchange offered by the holdouts in the fort."

"Meaning what?" A short silence followed as Silver smiled angrily. "You're going to help us find her?" 

Charles shook his head, he somehow knew somethings wasn't right and I shrugged at him, trying to get him to tell me. "He acts off. Wouldn't it be a surprise if he has her?" I nodded, knowing Charles would he right as always. 

"Find her? I have her." I immediately smiled at Charles before giving him a shoulder bump to give him credits for his amazing guessing skills and he playfully grabbed me by the hip to push me against him. As always I let out a embarrassing squeak and gasped for air as Charles placed his other hand right under my breast to secretly feel it. 

"Then show us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> ~ Afraid   
> The Neighbourhood


	60. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, this fic already became 60 chapters long!!! I never thought it would become this long, but the story and Naida and Charles' relationship got me so wrapped around its fingers I had to keep writing! For the people who got this far.... thank you so much.♥️ There are literally no words to describe how I feel about that and I'm very proud at how it ended up till now (Of course I keep editing the chapters so it's never good enough, but I'm happy with what I have written and with what I can edit) unfortunately, I also have a bit of bad news... on 23 January Netflix will remove Black Sails from their platform in my country. This means I can't continue to write for this fic until I find another way to see it to keep writing. I'm so sorry, but I will do my best to find a new way! Don't worry!

"Find her? I have her." I immediately smiled at Charles before giving him a shoulder bump to give him credits for his amazing guessing skills and he playfully grabbed me by the hip to push me against him. As always I let out a embarrassing squeak and gasped for air as Charles placed his other hand right under my breast to secretly feel it. 

"Then show us!"

~~~

Slowly, the day had almost past just as fast as a human could blink and see the world again and I had settled myself at the shoreline to watch the sea come closer and pull back again every few seconds followed by the small clear waves. The pirates under Billy Bones leadership were prepared to hold the beach against Woodes Rogers' redcoats and as I examined them they seemed to be ready for every possible strategy and their minds were open for every option that could happen. But... of course the fighting spirit was soon over when we all noticed that only Silver was returning from the fort and with one of my eyebrows raised I wondered where had had left Flint. Had he killed him? 

I didn't have to do much to hear that information because the news was already spreading across the island in less than a second after Silver and Billy had discussed it. The deal had been done; we were buying Nassau back, in exchange for the cache of stolen Urca gold. How weak did it sound for us to chose this outcome... but it also sounded way too easy if I thought about it. A woman would be rowing out to Rogers' ship to persuade him to sail to Port Royal, and await Eleanor Guthrie's arrival with the gold that we had to hand over to regain Nassau. It sounded too good to be true and I immediately knew there was something off about the idea.

Of course I had to warn one of our most important leaders, the one that was now stuck as hostage in that fucking miserable fort. God, how many bad memories I had were linked to that place? The war between Flint and Charles.... Abigail's captivity... my captivity... Jack's captivity.... Charles' captivity and almost certain death twice. Slowly I pushed myself up and sighed while letting all the memories flow away before walking to the hard surface to get a better grip under my feet as I walked towards the fancy building it all started. The Governor's Mansion. I remembered that Jack had made it his salon after he had conquered the Urca the Lima. 

The citizens of Nassau drank, fucked and gambled in the parlor, while Jack had moved into one of the bedrooms to claim it as his own with me moving in for a week or so after Charles had left off to sea, tricked by Jack into capturing a slave ship. Those weeks had been calm, no enemies to deal with and no problems. Well, that was before the rumours had spread about the imminent arrival of Woodes Rogers. Jack had gathered the most important people to discuss the defence of Nassau, but some had tried to refuse before Jack had shown his newly grown backbone by threatening their crews directly. 

That was also the first place where I had met Charles' mentor, Edward Teach.... who had at the time announced that Flint had died by Captain Hornigold. It had ripped away my faith, I trusted Jack and Charles with my whole life, but I somehow already had felt it in my bones that the show of force wouldn't work out. Because of all this we had now ended up here and to get Nassau back so easily after all the effort we had to put into our forces to regain it would perhaps lure us into an massive trap. I dragged my tired body up the few stair steps and leaned against the door frame as I watched Charles puzzle out the best strategies with two other men I remembered as his loyal members of his crew.

I didn't want to disturb them and stood there until one of the men turned around to share a gaze with me. "Captain, I think someone needs you." Charles didn't even have to think about who the man was talking about and still stood ahead of me with his back my way, leaning over the big table in the middle of the room. 

"Naida.... somethings off and I can't get it out of my mind." He ran his hands through his long hair, being completely honest with me, before I hooked my foot behind the leg of the chair on the opposite side of Charles and pulled it back to sit down right in front of him. 

"I know." I sighed while closing my eyes, afterwards watching the ceiling as I leaned my elbows on the table we had once used to discuss about the future and defence of Nassau. 

"You heard about it as well?" 

"Mhuh." I hummed and and looked Charles straight in the eye as he straightened his back and shook his head. 

"I can't believe Flint would agree to this, you?" 

"I don't know, perhaps he was done with everything, wanting to secure the island and the people within in." 

"He would never give up his war." I knew Charles was right, but deep down I was hoping that all of this would be over one day, just so that maybe he and I could one day live how it should have been. I didn't know how quickly it happened after I had found Charles, but suddenly the room filled with familiar faces who really had no business here anymore. I was completely lost and I, confused, gazed at Silver who hopped in last after the room was full, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"A ship was spotted on the horizon, approaching the rendezvous beach from the south and flying no colors. Kofi and his men are returning. The wind is dying out. The cache will be on the sand in a few hours, at most." Billy coughed a bit to clear his throat while letting his eyes scan the room. 

"Who knows they've arrived?" 

"So far? Him, you, them...." Billy pointed at me and Charles who calmly walked their way because we were sick about all the questions that were asked to us. "And I. That's it."

"But sooner or later, people are going to know." I whispered as we had approached the two and I leaned against the desk to support myself. 

"And we're going to have to give them instructions about what happens to that cache once it lands." Charles went on talking as he rolled a coin through his fingers while resting his boot on his upper leg. He didn't let his eyes drop from the coin so he wouldn't make a mistake, but we knew he was concentrating while thinking about the best options. It was always something Charles did to think harder about an important strategy or subject, he was a man with a lot on his mind and by focusing on the coin he could always concentrate on one particular thing. The reason why I sang, was the reason why he rolled a coin through his fingers.

"There's no more putting off a decision. Giving up that money is an impossibility." Silver clenched his jaw as Billy leaned more forward to the four of us so that nobody would suspect what it really was about. "Flint will just keep pushing for these things, costly things that we pay for with our own suffering, with our own lives. You know this. You've always known this." Silver had softly shook his head and sighed while Billy lowered his voice even more so I had to really focus on his lips to understand what was going on. "Sooner or later, it has to end. You send word to the fort and tell them it's here. Arrange for them to come out. I'll have men waiting there. I'll end it quickly. All you have to do is look the other way." 

"I don't want it happening in full view of that beach."

"Yeah..." I noticed that Billy looked very tired because of the red glow and bags under his eyes and Silver didn't look so good either, probably both struggling with the former 'friendship' that had been lost by the war. While I was examining the two men, Mady walked through the door and closed it behind her with an stern face expression, softening a bit as she walked further in and spotted Silver. Charles and I smiled at each other and nodded to the unknown red-haired man before Charles got up and offered me his hand to leave the Governor's Mansion with me, clearly a sign to leave the two lovebirds alone. 

~~~

Me, Charles and Mady with a few more companions of her side had been ordered to wait for Eleanor and Flint to emerge via the secret tunnel that had lead to the fort because Silver had notified that he didn't want the exchange to happen in full view on the beach. It somehow sounded weird and suspicious, but I didn't have to complain about such thing, our only job was to escort Flint and that bitch to a secluded beach which wasn't that far away and I got to see Flint again. As I heard the insects chirping I played with a butterfly that had landed on my leg and took in a deep sigh as I spotted the blond woman stepping into the light, followed by the redcoats that tried to both... kill.... Charles. 

Suddenly my heart started to beat faster and I couldn't hear my surroundings because of the blood I heard pounding in my ears. I saw nothing but red and squeezed my hands until my nails had torn my soft skin, leaving small moon shaped cuts into my palms. That whore had stripped me from almost everything, twice! I clenched my jaw in full hate and tears filled my reddish eyes. It wasn't long before I pulled a knife from my boot and longed for nothing but her death. Instead of actually cutting her to fucking pieces, I had been stopped by the careful and gentle arms of the man I loved and I gazed at him in horror. Why didn't he feel the same way as I did? 

"She would have killed you if I hadn't saved you from that fucking fort.... and you are stopping me from the one thing we all fucking want!!" 

Before I knew it, I was pushed tightly against the muscular man and bursted into tears without even realizing it. I no longer cared about how my reputation crumbled down at the moment, these people didn't even notice any of this happening as they had already put a pace behind their walking and Flint was the only one to wait for us. Slowly a hand was moving up and down my back to keep me calm and little kisses were left on my hair. Luckily it helped because the red atmosphere quickly turned gloomy and I would not have thought Charles would comfort me like this in the open air in front of many eyes, even though they didn't realize it except Flint, but it made me very calm and tired as well. 

When Charles got up and hoisted me up with him, he knocked the dust off my clothes and dried my tears before I started doing it myself, taking a deep breath as I did so. Finally, I managed to stay calm around the demon and we walked through the dunes behind Mady. Of course I walked next to Flint and Charles who were both always on the lookout if I had any tendencies to turn that whore's neck around again, but for now I would leave her alone until I found the right time. We actually walked to the coast for the price of the Urca De Lima. However, the only thing waiting for us was the delightful Jack with a small crew; the ship that was seen approaching was Jack's and not the one sent to retrieve the gold.

"STAND DOWN!!! JUST WAIT!!!" The clumsy, but highly intelligent man pointed out at his crew as he noticed who stepped his way. I hadn't seen Jack for maybe a month and a half, and he didn't know the news about Charles who hadn't yet given up his life at the gallows. With full joy I pushed Charles and Flint to the waterfront and the three of us walked to Jack with an high speed. Seemed like I wasn't the only one happy to see him. "Flint? Naida! Charles!" 

"What are you doing here?" Flint question the man as Charles and I took turns giving Jack a tight embrace and he was amazed when he saw Charles and me healthy and well. He also immediately changed his gaze to my stomach and I smiled, confirming the kid and I were also okay. He had cared for me and the child when we were captured so it was normal for him to question its health. 

"Thank you, Jack, for keeping me save from the Governor." I thought back to the day when Jack and I were imprisoned together in Nassau and he had offered himself to go free willingly with Rogers if I was aloud to walk freely around Nassau unharmed as long as I did nothing that had something to do with conspiracy against civilisation. 

"You're welcome, Dear. We escaped the governor's men. Came back to rejoin the fight, but didn't know if the harbor was safe to enter. What are you doing here?"

~~~ 

"You want to trade it? You want to trade the cache, my cache?" 

"It was the only way we could avoid a fight we were more than likely to lose. And it guarantees us control of the island today and for certain." 

"All it guarantees is we no longer have the cache that we all agreed was critical. And who decided this? You and Mr. Silver? Because I can't imagine Naida and Charles committing to such thing." Flint had stayed quiet as he knew Jack was right and I watched the ground. We could have stopped them, but it was too late when Charles and I figured their plan. "Ah... It won't work." 

"It's done. It's already agreed to.”

“She agreed to it. Her people agreed. You've agreed. Naida and Charles and me probably didn't. But it's all meaningless unless and until he agrees. Woodes Rogers."

"He left the island for Port Royal as she asked to await her arrival with the money. He's already agreed to it."

"No, he hasn't. I watched him defeat Edward Teach in battle..." I gasped as it occurred to me that Jack had just declared Teach as dead and right away my thoughts went to Charles who had lost his father figure. I gently pushed myself against Charles's side as I wrapped my arms around it and I noticed that Charles secretly embraced me back. "Outnumbered and through sheer force of will. I saw his bloodlust with my own eyes. That man will never surrender his position here. He will never allow himself to be defeated by you or I. Not because we bribed him, not because Eleanor Guthrie told him so. He simply will not allow it to happen. I don't know where that man went or what designs drew him there, but this I know.... Woodes Rogers will be returning... and this fight isn't nearly over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Song:  
> ~Don’t Judge Me  
> Chris Brown 
> 
> (I know I already used the song, but it’s a beautiful song and I found it appropriated.)


	61. This Fight Isn’t Nearly Over

"Outnumbered and through sheer force of will. I saw his bloodlust with my own eyes. That man will never surrender his position here. He will never allow himself to be defeated by you or I. Not because we bribed him, not because Eleanor Guthrie told him so. He simply will not allow it to happen. I don't know where that man went or what designs drew him there, but this I know.... Woodes Rogers will be returning... and this fight isn't nearly over."

~~~

Knowing Jack was absolutely right, I watched Nassau's future disappear before my eyes while I still hugged Charles tightly... Yet, I could not give up my hope now that it had finally been conquered by us for the second time, but what Jack had said made me wonder; where did Woodes Rogers sail to? Would he get more reinforcements to made a comeback? And would we lose Nassau for the second time?” 

I shook my head, trying to push all the negative out of my head while I was slowly stepping back when I saw Eleanor angrily making her way to us and Jack was already narrowing his eyes when he noticed her coming closer. Of course, because she's a bitch who only can act like she rules the world if she is under the protection of a man, she picked two men to follow her and put a gun to our heads while she spoke up and naturally they chose me and Jack to aim the gun on. Me because I tried to kill her and Jack because they simply didn't trust him. 

"The cache isn't here, so I am leaving. And as my collateral to ensure that this deal is consummated, he'll be coming with me to the fort."

"This deal? As in the one in which you walk away with all my money? It seams the only means I have of registering any meaningful disapproval of this deal at this point is to kill one or both of you." Jack spit the words out like they were poison on his tongue and I could see Flint lean into me a bit as I raised an eyebrow to question what he was doing.

"Stay with Jack, Naida. You and Charles." 

Confused, I tried to understand why, but I didn't got a change to ask when Eleanor and her personal dolls already pulled him along. I somewhat could find a reason why he had said it; it was safer for all of us, but still... perhaps he had a plan? I spotted Charles trying to walk back with them as well, even though he didn't want to let Jack go, but noticed I had dug my boots steady into the sand as I watched them walk into the horizon, making him stay as well. Him secretly delighted by the fact we were sticking with Jack. 

"You two are staying?" 

"Yes, Jack, we are staying." I confirmed and Charles smirked. The three of us seemed happy to finally unite and stay put together, though, I did see the anger burning up in Charles and Jack's eyes. The anger trying to cover a sad glare. A sad and angry glare created by the death of Teach. It didn't take long for Jack to boss the men around to command them to empty the boats meanwhile I had sat down quietly with Charles, hoping I could help him a bit. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, and don't worry, the worst thing you can do at the moment is to worry about me, Naida."

"Stop that! You know I always care for you! And I will always keep worrying about you.... we just lost Teach. I know he meant much to you. I just want to help.” 

"You can't help. I just...” The man sighed. “I just need some time alone." The last words hit me hard. I have always been able to comfort him and he only asked once to be alone and even then he liked the fact that I stayed that moment. This time it was different. I knew he meant it, so I had bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek before raising to my feet, heading back to Jack. It felt wrong leaving him there in the sand, but I knew he really wanted to be alone so I had approached Jack to bother him instead. Jack laughed slowly and waved before walking my way too. 

"He wanted some time alone." 

"Really?" 

"Mhuh. And you? Mind me having around?" 

"Oh please! Never." A huge smile painted his face before his arms snuck around my shoulders. "And now I have to take care of my friends woman until he wants to have some company again." 

I bursted into laughter with Jack joining me, making us not notice that Max stared at us in the distance until one of his crew mates pointed it out. 

"I came to find Eleanor." 

"'I betrayed you, Jack. Tried to trade your life for my own personal gain. Lied to Anne to her face about it. Please, Jack. Beg of you. Is there any way you can forgive me?' That was the general sense I had of what I might hear come from your mouth were I ever this close to you again-..."

"Spain is here! A fleet of a dozen ships has already opened fire in Nassau Town. By now, well over a thousand soldiers will have likely made their landing and begun their invasion. In a matter of hours, there will be no safe place to stand on this island, made all the more dangerous by the fact that the harbor has been rendered defenseless. There will be no resistance to their landing since-..."

"Since Woodes Rogers was the one who invited them in." Jack continued, ignoring the fact he interrupted her because she did the same a few minutes ago. 

"How did you know that?" 

"CAPTAIN? SAILS!" 

"The walrus." I softly whispered before raising my eyes a bit, examining the ship. "They escaped the harbor ahead of their landing."

"CHANGE OF PLAN! BACK TO THE SHIP! SPANISH INVASION! YOU'RE WELCOME TO STAY IF YOU LIKE!" Jack shouted before turning back once more to face Max. "You coming? I won't ask again." 

"CHARLES!" I yelled, running back to Charles who already got up shocked by my voice yelling his name. 

"What is wrong?" 

"Spanish invasion. We have to go. Jack's ship." 

"Jesus, you scared me... thought something was off with you." 

"No, I'm good. You?" 

"Better. Next time, it's better if you stay." He placed his hand on my lower back as we rushed towards the sloops waiting for us and immediately we got in. 

"But yo-..."

"I know I send you away, but next time I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> (I don't really have songs for these kind of chapters so I just put in a cool song) 
> 
> Song:  
> ~I'm Back   
> Royale Deluxe


End file.
